I want to have a baby sister
by Charming-Prue
Summary: Chapter 23 UP Sequel from IWTHAB Cole and Phoebe fic and they're in love...
1. Happy

Disclamer: I don't own anything except the characters I've made. I don't get money to do my stories, I just do it for fun and because Cole and Phoebe belong together.  
  
Hey guys...Some of you have been waiting for this...So here it is, the sequel of "I want to have a baby." I really hope you'll like it, just like you liked "I want to have a baby."  
  
For the people who didn't read "I want to have a baby.", you should read it, it will help you to understand what's going on here... And please review it!!  
If you're really too lazy to read it, here's a little summary:  
  
Cole and Phoebe had twins, Elisabeth Prudence Turner and Thomas Benjamin Turner, Liz and Tom. When Phoebe delivered Liz, she was pretty sick and in a coma...Leo couldn't heal her because she hadn't get hurt because of evil. So Cole saved her but to save her, he had to kill one demon from the Brotherhood and they all went after him, that's why Cole had to leave Phoebe and the kids alone.  
When he came back, one year later, for the kids' birthday, he noticed that they had a whitelighter kinda too friendly with Phoebe. Cole became jealous, but Brad, the whitelighter was even more jealous and a bad thing happened, he raped Phoebe. Cole killed him and they moved out for a house which is just in front of the manor. Phoebe wanted to have another baby, but in this story, we learn that she can't have one because she got raped...  
  
Enough talking...  
  
Chapter 1  
"I had a nightmare."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Called out Liz when she heard the front door open. She ran towards her father.  
Cole put his briefcase on the floor and took Liz in his arms.  
"Hey my Princess." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.  
Liz kissed him on the cheek as well and started to undo his tie, it was almost a ritual for them, every day when Cole was coming back from work, Liz was jumping in his arms, kissing him and undoing his tie..  
"Did you had fun at work Daddy?" She asked.  
"Fun isn't the right word baby, I worked a lot and I've been missing you." He said.  
"I missed you too." The little girl replied.  
The both smiled and walked in the living room where Phoebe and Tom were watching TV.  
The twins were now 5 years old.  
Cole put Liz on the couch and said, as he kissed Tom on the cheek: "Hey boy, what's up?"  
"Hi Daddy." Tom replied.  
"Hey beauty." He said to Phoebe as he kissed her on the lips.  
"Hey." She said.  
She was working on her advice column.  
Cole took away his jacket and threw it on the armchair and he pulled his shirt out of his pants.  
Cole sat down on the couch and asked: "So, how was school today for my little demons?"  
"We're not demons." Liz said.  
"Sure you are." He said.  
"No, we're tigers." Tom said as Liz nodded.  
"So you're tigers-demons." Cole said.  
Liz nodded and imitated a tiger.  
Cole laughed and took both of the kids in his arms and put them on the floor.  
"I'm going to show you how I vanquish tiger-demons." He stated.  
"With portion?" Liz asked.  
Cole laughed and Phoebe smiled.   
"No, baby, we say potion, not portion." Cole explained.  
"But I'm going to vanquish you with...tickles."  
Both of the kids yelled no but Cole tickled them and they burst out laughing.  
"Mommy help us." Tom said.  
Phoebe got up and walked towards Cole and tickled him as well.  
Cole stopped tickling the kids and laughed and he was laughing too hard, he fell on the floor.  
Phoebe sat on top of him and Tom and Liz started tickling him.   
"Okay, okay, I give up." He said.  
They stopped tickling him and Liz asked: "Who are the best?"  
"I'm the best." Cole replied.  
They started tickling him again.  
"Okay, you, you are the best." Cole said.  
They stopped the tickles and Liz kissed him on the cheek and snuggled up to him.   
Phoebe got up and said: "I have to finish my work."  
Tom ran on the couch and sat down and Phoebe sat down next to him.  
Liz was still on the floor with Cole.  
"Are you planning to stay on the floor baby?" Cole asked.  
"Yeah, with my Daddy." Liz replied.  
Cole got up and took Liz in his arms.  
"I'm going to make dinner." Phoebe said.  
"I thought you had to work." Cole said.  
"Yeah but I don't know what to write, I'll do it tomorrow." She replied.  
"Okay." Cole said as he put Liz on the couch.  
Phoebe got up and walked in the kitchen and Cole followed her.  
As she started to cook, Cole came behind her and kissed her in the neck.  
"You had an hard day at work, hadn't you?" He said.  
"Yeah." Phoebe said as she sighed.  
"I can make dinner if you're too tired." Cole offered.  
"No, it's okay, I'll make it." Phoebe said.  
Cole wrapped his arms around her and said: "Close your eyes."  
"Cole, I'm cooking." She said.  
"You're all tense baby, I just want you to relax and you'll fell better, now close your eyes." He said.  
Phoebe closed her eyes and Cole slid his hands under her blouse and ran his hands on her belly and he continued to kiss her neck. He felt her relaxing and smiled.  
"Feeling better?" He asked.  
"Yeah." She answered.  
She turned back to face him and said: "Thank you for taking care about me."  
"You're welcome baby, you know I hate when you don't feel good."  
"I feel good in your arms." She said.  
They both smiled and kissed passionately.  
Suddenly they heard the kids yelling at each others.   
They pulled away and Phoebe said: "They're fighting."  
"You stay here, I'll make them stop." Cole said.  
He kissed her on the lips and walked in the living room where Tom and Liz were fighting for the remote.  
"It's mine." Tom said.  
"No, it's mine." Liz replied.  
"You both stop, the remote it mine." Said Cole as he grabbed the remote and sat on the couch.  
He changed the channel to watch the news.  
Tom got up and walked in the kitchen.  
"Mommy." He said.  
"Yeah baby." Phoebe said.  
"Daddy is watching the news, I wanted to watch the cartoons." He said.  
"He did it because you were fighting with your sister." Phoebe explained.  
Tom sighed.   
"Why don't you go in your room and take a pen and a paper to make a drawing for Mommy?" Phoebe proposed.  
Tom nodded and ran in his room.  
When he came back he sat down at the table and started to draw.  
Some minutes later he said: "It's over."  
"Let me see." Phoebe said as she looked at the sheet of paper.  
Tom pointed at the drawing and explained: "This is Daddy, and here it's you, and here there's Lizzy."  
"And we're all in our house." Phoebe said.  
Tom nodded and Phoebe saw an other person on the drawing, all little character.  
"Who is it?" She asked as she pointed at the little character.  
"It's my baby sister." He said happily.  
"You're baby sister?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yeah, the one who is going to be in your tummy." He explained.  
"Oh." Phoebe simply said.  
The problem was that Phoebe would never get pregnant anymore. Cole and her tried to have a baby after what happened with Brad, but she didn't get pregnant, so she went to the doctor and he told her that she won't be able to have a baby because she get raped.  
Another hardship that she had to go through with Cole.  
Tom was smiling at her and she tried to smile back at him.  
"Oh, dinner is ready. Can you go in the living room and tell it to Daddy and Lizzy?" Phoebe said.  
Tom nodded and walked in the living room. Phoebe took Tom's drawing and put it in her pocket.  
Cole, Tom and Liz arrived in the kitchen and sat down at the table and they all had dinner.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Daddy! I'm waiting for my goodnight kiss." Liz yelled as she was laying in her bed.  
"I'm coming baby." Cole said.  
"Me too, Daddy!" Tom yelled as well.  
"I'll be right here." Cole said.  
Phoebe kissed Tom and Liz on the cheek, they were still sharing the same room.  
"Love you Mommy." Liz said.  
"Me too honey." Phoebe replied before going out of the room.  
Cole came in.   
He sat down on Liz's bed and said: "Ready to sleep?"  
Liz nodded and said: "I was waiting for your kiss."  
Cole bent over her and kissed her on the cheek and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Cole smiled and kissed her in the neck.  
"I love you my little baby girl." Cole whispered in her ear.  
"You're the best Daddy of all the world." Liz whispered.  
Cole smiled and replied: "Thank you."  
Liz kissed him on the cheek and Cole said: "Time to sleep now."  
Liz nodded and let him go. He kissed her on the forehead and said: "Goodnight my love."  
"Night Daddy." She replied.  
Cole got up and walked towards Tom bed and he sat up.  
"Daddy?" Tom said.  
"Yeah." Cole replied.  
"Can you make a baby to Mommy please?" He said.  
"A baby?" Cole asked. He was a little surprised by what Tom just said.  
"Yeah, I want to have a baby sister." Tom said.  
"Oh, I see, well, I'm going to ask to Mommy if she wants to have another little girl and we'll talk about this tomorrow, okay?" Cole said. In fact, he didn't really knew what to say.  
"Okay." Tom said.  
Cole kissed him on the cheek and said: "Sleep well baby."  
Tom smiled and Cole walked out of the room towards his.  
Phoebe was already lying in the bed.  
Cole took away his clothes, he was now only wearing his boxers and he laid down under the covers. He came on top of Phoebe and started to kiss her in the neck and to run his hands on her body.  
"Tom just asked me to make a baby to you." He said between kisses.  
"Yeah, he told me that he wanted to have a baby sister. He made a drawing of our family with another baby." Phoebe said.  
Cole stopped to kiss her, he knew she was feeling bad about it. He brushed her hair and said: "We'll talk to him about it, and we'll explain him that we can't have a baby." Cole said.  
Phoebe burst into tears.  
"It's so unfair." She said.  
Cole wiped away her tears and said: "Honey don't cry."  
"I wanted this baby so much, you wanted it as well." She explained.  
"I know, I know." Cole said, trying to comfort her.  
"Listen honey, I love you, I love the kids and I'm happy like this, and it's not your fault if you can't have a baby." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead.  
"You can leave me, I'll understand if you were leaving me for another woman who can give you a baby." She said.  
"Phoebe, I'll never leave you, if we don't have another baby, then it's okay, I won't go away...I love you, and I'll stay with you until the end of my life." Cole said.  
She was looking tired and she had been like this for two weeks. Cole has asked her to take some vacations but she said no, she was saying that she was fine but Cole knew she was exhausted. He also knew that she was not only crying because of the baby, she was crying because she needed to let it go.  
"You need to rest." He said.   
He was about to get off of her but she stopped him and said: "Please, stay on top of me until I fall asleep. I feel good like this."  
"Okay." Cole said.  
Phoebe was feeling bad, she didn't know why, she was just feeling bad and she was feeling like crying tonight. Hopefully Cole and the kids were by her side. She was feeling a lot better in Cole's arms, she was also feeling better when she was hearing the kids laughing.  
She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Cole woke up in the middle of the night. He heard Lizzy crying. He got up and walked in her room.  
"Lizzy, what's wrong?" He asked.  
"I had a nightmare." She replied, sobbing.  
Cole picked her up and said: "Let's go out of the room before we wake up Tom."  
"Let's go in my bed." Cole said.  
"No, Mommy is sleeping, I don't want to wake her up." The little girl said.  
"Okay." Cole replied.  
He walked in the living room with Liz in his arms and asked: "Why didn't you come in my room to tell it to me?"  
"Because you were asleep." She said, still sobbing.  
Cole sat down on the couch, Liz was on his lap, resting her head on his chest. He took the blanket which was always on the couch and wrapped the both of them with it.  
"Can you set the fire please?" Liz asked.  
It was dark in the living room and Cole used his powers to light on the fireplace.  
"We're going to stay here together, you don't have to worry, the nightmare won't come back if you're in my arms." Cole said.  
Liz nodded and Cole asked: "What was this nightmare about?"  
"It was about a bad guys hurting Mommy." The little girl replied and she started to cry again at the thought of her nightmare.  
"Shhh, it's okay, I told you it won't come back, and it will never happen, because Daddy will always be here to protect Mommy, and I won't let someone hurt her, never." Cole said.  
He kissed her on the forehead and said: "Now, try to sleep a little, Daddy is staying with you."  
Liz nodded and closed her eyes, she fell asleep, she was feeling good in her Daddy's arms.  
Some minutes later, Phoebe woke up. She looked around and didn't see Cole. She got up and saw the light of the fireplace, she walked in the living room and saw Cole watching Liz sleeping.  
"Cole, what are you doing here?" She asked.  
"Lizzy had a nightmare and she didn't wanted to go in our room because you were sleeping, so I stayed here with her." He explained.  
Phoebe smiled and said: "She always felt good in your arms. Remember when she was a baby, she was always climbing on you to rest on your chest."  
Cole smiled and nodded.  
"Come on, you both will be better in our bed." She said.  
Cole got up slowly and followed Phoebe in their room.  
They both laid down on the bed and Liz woke up.  
"Daddy?" She said.  
"It's okay baby, Mommy woke up and she said we could sleep with her." Cole explained.  
Liz opened her eyes and asked: "Are you okay Mommy?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry, just sleep baby." Phoebe softly said as she planted a kiss on Liz's forehead.  
Liz snuggled up against Cole and they all fell asleep.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Hey guys, did you like it???? Please let me know, please review!!! You can flamme me if you want.  
  
Gaby, Ema, Aurore, ChArMeD-101, LK, Sandra( Fairytale) and all the others...Thanks for your support...  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	2. Nightmare

Hey everyone, here's the new chapter... I know it took time to update but I'm very busy... I'll try to update "Where's my son?" as soon as possible...  
Thanks to all the people who already reviewed...It's helping a lot to write more...Keep reviewing please!  
  
Here we go...  
Chapter 2  
  
"Nightmare."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Next Morning. Liz woke up and noticed that Phoebe was looking at her and smiling at her.  
"Hey baby." Phoebe whispered.  
"Hi Mommy." Liz said.  
The little girl was lying on top of Cole who was still asleep.  
"Daddy is sleeping." Phoebe whispered.  
Liz nodded and she started running her finger on Cole's arm.  
"Daddy is very strong." The little girl asserted.  
Phoebe smiled and said: "Yes he is."  
Cole woke up and put his arm around Liz.  
"Hey my girls." He said as he kissed Liz on the forehead and smiled at Phoebe.  
"Daddy!" Said Liz as she wrapped her arms around Cole's neck and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Did you sleep well baby?" He asked.  
Liz smiled and said: "Yes, I had a dream, I was a princess and I was living with my knight in a beautiful castle."   
Phoebe smiled and said: "It's a beautiful dream."  
"Is Daddy your knight Mommy?" Liz asked.  
Cole and Phoebe both smiled.  
"Of course he is." Phoebe answered.  
"That's because he is strong." Liz commented.  
"And because I love him." Phoebe added.  
Liz smiled and suddenly Tom ran in the room and yelled: "Daddy, Liz disappeared!"  
Cole said: "No, baby, she's here, don't worry."  
Tom climbed on the bed and kissed Phoebe on the cheek and then he kissed Cole and Liz on the cheek and he cuddled up to Phoebe.  
"Why are you here?" He asked to Liz.  
"I had a nightmare." She replied.  
Tom laughed and said: "You chicken."  
"Tom! Where did you learn that word?" Phoebe asked.  
"It's Will who told it to me." Tom replied. Will was Piper and Leo's son. He was 6.  
Liz started to cry and she said: "I'm not a chicken."  
Cole hugged her tightly and said: "Of course you're not baby."  
"Tom, apology to your sister." Phoebe firmly said.  
"I'm sorry." Tom said.  
Liz shrugged and turned back so that she wasn't able to see him but she was still in Cole's arms.  
Liz sniffled and Cole said: "It's okay baby."  
"Tom is a bad guy." She stated.  
"I am going to make a portion and vanquish him." She added.  
"A potion." Corrected Cole.  
Liz nodded and she got up and said: "I am going to do it now."  
She kissed Cole on the cheek and ran in her room.  
Tom got up as well and said: "I'm going to watch TV."  
Phoebe nodded and he walked in the living room.  
Cole looked at Phoebe and asked: "How do you feel?"  
Phoebe shrugged.  
"Come in my arms." Cole said.  
Phoebe snuggled up to Cole and rested her head on his chest, running her fingers on his chest.  
"Like mother, like daughter." He commented.  
Phoebe smiled.  
"I'm really worry about you baby, you look bad since 2 weeks." Cole said.  
Phoebe had tears in her eyes...She didn't know what to say to Cole, she knew he felt guilty about what happened to her...  
"Please tell me what's wrong." He begged.  
"It's been 4 years...since I...since he... raped me." She whispered. Raped was for her the hardest word to say.  
"Oh my God honey I'm so sorry." He said.  
He forgot it...How could he forget it?  
"It's okay." She softly said.  
Cole knew it was not okay, everything was wrong, very wrong, she got rape because of him, because he wasn't here to protect her...  
He suddenly got up and said: "I need to use the bathroom."  
He walked in the bathroom and closed the door. He hit the wall, very hard. Tears were falling on his cheeks, he went to the bathroom because he didn't want her to see him like this.  
Everything was his fault... He was feeling so guilty about it...  
"Cole, baby open the door." Phoebe said. She was standing in front of the bathroom door, she knew Cole was almost feeling as bad as her.  
Cole quickly wiped away his tears. But didn't open the door, he didn't know what to say to her.  
"Honey, please, I need you next to me." She whispered.  
He finally opened the door, he was looking down and said: "I'm a jerk, I should have known why you were feeling so bad..."  
Phoebe didn't answered, instead she rested her forehead against his bare chest and whispered: "Hold me."  
Cole wrapped his hands around her and kissed the top of her head.   
"If there's something I can do for you..." He said softly.  
"Make me feel good." She whispered, her eyes closed.  
Cole took her hand and gently dragged her towards their bed where they both laid down. He wrapped his arms around her and started to caress her belly slowly, he knew she was feeling good like this, in his arms, she was always saying this to him.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
She nodded and turned back to face him.  
She caressed his face with her hands and said: "You don't have to feel guilty, it's not your fault."  
"I can't help it." He answered.  
"I love you." She said.  
"I love you too, forever." He replied.  
They both smiled and he said: "I love when you're smiling, you're even more beautiful."  
He kissed her passionately during a long time, then he pulled apart and asked: "Does it help to feel better?"  
She smiled and nodded.  
"I'm going to do it again then." He said before kissing her again and running his hands on her side while she was caressing his chest and his shoulders.  
"Daddy!" Liz shouted from her room.  
Cole and Phoebe pulled apart and smiled, it was always like this, when they were kissing, one of the kids was calling for one of them.  
"Yeah baby." Cole shouted back.  
"Can I put water in my portion?" She asked.  
"Sure." Cole answered.  
"Okay, thanks." Liz replied.  
"Let's go back to our kiss." Cole said before kissing Phoebe again.  
They kissed for some minutes but Liz ran in the room with the cordless phone.  
They pulled apart and Liz jumped on the bed.  
"Mommy, can you call Aunty Paige, I need to talk to her for my portion." Liz explained.  
"Honey, you brother is not a bad guy, you don't have to make a potion for him." Phoebe said.  
"He is a bad guy because he is watching Pokemons on TV and all the Pokemons are bad guys, even the little yellow one." Liz said.  
Cole laughed slightly.  
"And Aunty Paige is the best for portions."  
Phoebe took the phone and dialled the manor's number.  
"Paige?" She asked.  
"Hey, hi Pheebs, what's up?" Paige replied.  
"Your niece wants to talk to you." Phoebe explained.  
"Oh, great about what?" Paige asked.  
"About portions." Liz shouted in the phone.  
"I guess you've heard." Phoebe said.  
"Yup, give her the phone." Paige said.  
Phoebe handed the phone to Liz and the little girl went off of the bed and ran in her room.  
"Want more kisses?" Cole asked with a smile as he lifted up an eyebrow.   
Phoebe nodded and Cole came on top of her and kissed her even more.  
"Mommy!" Liz shouted from her room.  
Cole pulled apart from Phoebe and she said: "Yes."  
"Aunty Paige said to not forget the picnic at the Golden Cake Park." Liz said.  
"Okay, thanks baby." Phoebe said.  
"The Gold Cake Park?" Cole asked with a smile.  
"Yeah, that's the Golden Gate Park." Phoebe said.  
"Do you think we can make portions at the Golden Cake park?" He asked.  
They both laughed.  
"Maybe the babies could stay at the manor tonight." Cole proposed.  
"Why?" Phoebe asked.  
"Well, because I want to have a romantic dinner with you, in front of the fireplace and I want to make love to you all night long, I really missed being alone with you without hearing Mommy or Daddy every time I'm kissing you." He explained.  
"I think that the kids will be happy the spend one night with Will, Piper, Paige and Leo." Phoebe said.  
"Great, I can't wait for tonight." Cole said before kissing her slowly and passionately.  
Their kiss became even more passionate and they ran their hands on each others bodies again.  
"I want you." Cole whispered between kisses.  
Phoebe smiled as Cole kissed her in the neck and teased her with his tongue.  
"I won't be able to wait until tonight. I want you too much." He added.  
"Cole, the kids are here, they could hear us." Phoebe said.  
"We can be quite." Cole said.  
Phoebe pushed him away from her and said: "Stay away from me before you can't control yourself."  
"I can't help it baby, you're too sexy. Even looking at you turns me on." He said as he laid on his back.  
He rolled on his side and looked at Phoebe and said: "What about a hot shower?"  
Phoebe shook her head and said: "You never stop, do you?"  
"Nope, not when you're next to me and looking so sexy in your PJ's." He answered.  
"I better stay away from you then." She said with a smile as she got up and ran in the kitchen.  
Cole got up as well and ran after her. He caught her in the living room and they both fell on the floor kissing. They were both laughing.  
Cole whispered: "You better get some rest this afternoon because I'll keep you up all night long tonight." And he kissed her again.  
"Lizzy... Daddy and Mommy are kissing." Said Tom to his little sister.  
Liz ran out of her room and said: "NO, me, I want kisses."  
Cole stopped kissing Phoebe and looked at his daughter and smiled.  
Liz lied down on the floor next to Cole and she kissed him on the cheek and Cole kissed her back.  
"Are you jealous Mommy?" Liz asked.  
"No, baby, you can kiss him, I'm not jealous." Phoebe said.  
"Oh, because I'm jealous when you're kissing him." The little girl said.  
Liz climbed on Cole's chest and said: "Hold me Daddy."  
Cole smiled and put one of his arms around Liz and used the other to hold Phoebe.  
Liz looked at Phoebe and said: "It's my Daddy."  
"It's my Daddy too." Tom said.  
"No, it's only MY Daddy." She said as she put her hands around Cole's neck.  
"No, it's my Daddy too." Tom argued.  
"Shhh, you bad guy." Liz said.  
"You both stop, I'm the Daddy of the both of you, I love you both the same way, I love you both a lot." Cole said.  
Cole got up and said: "Let's watch cartoons."  
Cole and Phoebe both sat down on the couch and Liz stand in front of them.  
"I want to be with..." She said.  
"Mommy!" She said happily sitting on Phoebe's lap.  
Phoebe smiled and wrapped her arms around Liz.  
"Daddy said he will protect you if the bad guy hurt you." Liz said.  
Phoebe looked at Cole questioning.  
"A bad guy?" Phoebe said as she looked back at Liz.  
"The bad guy in my dream." The little girl explained.  
"Oh, so that was what your nightmare was about." Phoebe said.  
Liz nodded and said: "I don't want you to be hurt."  
"Don't worry baby, Daddy will protect me, he told you so." Phoebe said.  
"Did Daddy already saved your life?" Tom asked.  
"Oh yeah, a lot of times, and he saved Liz's life too." Phoebe answered.  
"Daddy saved me?" Liz asked.  
"Yeah, when you were a little baby girl." Phoebe explained.  
"Because a bad guy took me with him?" She asked.  
"No, because you were very sick when you were a baby and he risked his life to save you." Phoebe replied.  
"That's because Daddy is the best." Tom said.  
Cole smiled and said: "Thanks baby."  
Liz was a little shocked by the news...She looked at Cole and said: "Thank you."  
Cole realized she had tears in her eyes. She was so cute, he hated when she was crying.  
He kissed her on the cheek and said: "It was a pleasure."  
Tom looked at the TV and saw one of his favourite character.  
"Hey look Mommy, this man is my hero, he's the best." Tom said.  
"Daddy is my hero, he saved my life and Mommy's life." Liz said.  
Cole and Phoebe both smiled.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
TBC...  
So, was it good? Did you like it??? Do you want more?  
Please review and tell me what you think... THANKS  
  
  
As always you can ask me (in your review) to add you in my list for update, just let me know and I'll be glad to send you an email everytime I update a chapter. 


	3. Brad's back

Finally...the 3rd chapter is here... I know you've been waiting for a long time... I'm sorry. But here's the new chatper... I hope you'll like it... It's just the beggining there's a lot of things to come... I really really hope you'll like it... Please review and tell me what you think, it's really important for me to know if I did a good work or if I screwed up everything.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews I already had...Thanks a lot.  
  
Chapter 3  
"Brad's back."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
After a long picnic at the Golden Gate Park, both of the Halliwell and Turner families has spent the afternoon playing in the park. Leo, Will, Cole and Tom played soccer while the girls were talking and playing with Liz's dolls.  
Once the went back home, Tom and Liz were at the manor and Cole and Phoebe were alone in their house, enjoying the silence. Everything was really quiet when Tom and Liz weren't yelling at each others or fighting.  
Cole took the phone and dialled a number.  
"Yeah, I'd like 2 pizzas please." He said.  
Phoebe looked at him and Cole smiled at her.  
"Okay thanks." He said as he hung up the phone.  
"Are 2 pizzas a romantic dinner?" Phoebe asked.  
Cole smiled and said: "Yes, but I got wine."  
They both smiled and laid down on the couch.  
Phoebe suddenly looked down.  
"Baby what's wrong?" Cole asked.  
"It's just that I was thinking that...uh... you remember Barabas?" She said.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, if he could come back, I know he will use Brad and the rape like my greatest fear." She said.  
"I don't know what I'll do if he comes back." She said.  
"Listen baby, he will never come back, first because I killed him 4 years ago and even if he could come back from death, I will never let him touch you or the kids, you really don't have to worry about this, I'll take care of you I promise." Cole explained.  
Phoebe nodded.  
"We can go and pick up the kids at the manor and have dinner with them if you want." He said.  
He remember the way she was feeling after the rape. She wouldn't let him touch her. Even running his hands on her tummy was hard for her.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Cole wrapped his arms around her and Phoebe closed her eyes.  
"You ok?" He asked.  
She nodded and put her hand on top of his hand and slowly made it slide on her belly, on her shirt. Cole felt her body tighten under his touch, she was scared, he could feel it.   
He remember the bruises on her belly that Brad did to her, that was why she was scared because she was scared that it might hurt again. She was scared but in the same time she knew that Cole will never hurt her. All she had to do was to relax.  
Still holding his hand, Phoebe made it slide under her shirt and rest on her belly button. Cole didn't move his hand, not before she asked him.  
Her breathing was shorter, Cole didn't like it, she wasn't ready.  
"We can stop if you want." He said gently.  
"No, no, I'm okay." She said without opening her eyes.  
She tried to relax and said: "I know you won't hurt me."  
"Okay." Cole replied.  
He slowly started to caress her tummy with his thumb. Her skin was so soft, he liked it.  
While he was doing it, he whispered: "Everything is okay, I'm here."  
After few stokes, she finally let her hand go from his, letting him do what he wanted to do.  
He felt her relaxing in his arms, he was glad that she was okay. He started to move all his fingers on her belly, caressing her tenderly.  
He was still whispering some words to her, to make her feel better, words like: "I love you." , "You're beautiful." , "Just relax." or "You don't have to be scared."  
After some minutes, she felt asleep again, she was probably tired, Cole continued to caress her and watch her sleeping.  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
Phoebe looked at him and said: "No, it's okay, I want to stay with you."  
"We can do what you want, watch TV for example." He proposed.  
"Cole listen, I'm okay, all I want is to be with you, in your arms. Please don't act like a stranger." She said.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
She nodded.  
"Okay then." He said.  
He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Phoebe closed her eyes and relaxed... She was feeling good and she already had forget Brad...  
Cole pulled apart and smiled at her. She smiled back.  
"We kissed and we didn't heard Liz or Tom calling us." Cole said.  
"That's very good, now I can have more kisses." Phoebe replied.  
They stayed here for a while, making out and then they heard the door bell ring.  
Cole got up and opened the door.  
A man gave him the pizzas and Cole gave him some money.  
"Thanks." The man replied.  
"You're welcome." Cole replied then he closed the door.  
The man stood behind the door and smiled. Cole didn't recognise him... He didn't recognise the man who raped Phoebe 4 years ago... He didn't recognise Brad....  
Brad smiled even more as he thought about what he was going to do.  
Cole put the pizzas on the table and Phoebe smiled at him.   
He smiled back and said: "I'll be right back."  
He walked away and came back some minutes later with a blanket, two pillows, two glasses and a bottle of wine. He put the blanket and the pillow in front of the fireplace and a usual, used his powers to light it up.  
"Come over here." He said to Phoebe who came next to him and sat down on the blanket.  
"Do you think we can skip the dinner and go straight to the dessert?" She asked almost shyly and biting her lower lip.  
Cole kissed her, he loved when she was like this.  
"I always hated pizzas." He said.  
They both smiled and continued to kiss.  
Cole wanted to be sure that she was ready to make love, that she wasn't thinking about the rape again and that she wasn't ready to make love only because he told her so this morning.  
He continued to kiss her and started to unbutton her blouse. He let it fell on the floor and slowly caressed her shoulders. He knew how to be sure she was okay, he let his hands slowly slide down to her belly. She didn't pulled apart or something, she just moaned slightly. Cole was happy because she was feeling good.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"I wish we could have another baby." She said.  
"I know." He replied.  
They continued to kiss and they laid down on the floor and made love.  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
It was almost 4am, Cole and Phoebe were lying on their bed, under the covers. Phoebe was resting her head on Cole's chest and they were running their fingers on each other bodies.  
"It's been a long time since we've made love like this." Phoebe said.  
Cole smiled and said: "Don't worry, it's not over yet... I've plan to make love to you until we're too exhausted to move."  
Phoebe smiled and said: "We didn't even eat."  
"We'll have a huge breakfast tomorrow." Cole replied.  
Phoebe nodded and the phone rung.  
Phoebe jumped.  
"It's okay baby, it's just the phone." Cole said.  
"I don't like when it's ringing in the middle of the night, it's always bad." She said.  
Cole pick it up and said: "Yeah."  
"Cole, it's me, Piper." He heard Piper said.  
"What's wrong?" He answered.  
"Lizzie had a nightmare, she can't stop crying and she's calling out your name, she's really bad." Piper explained.  
"I'll be right there." He said and then he hung up the phone.  
"Cole what's wrong?" Phoebe asked, worried.  
"Liz had a nightmare and Piper can't calm her." He explained as he got up and quickly get dressed.  
"I'm coming with you." Phoebe said as she got up as well.  
Cole gently pushed her back in the bed and said: "No, you stay here and get rest, I'll take care of the little princess."  
"But..." She argued but Cole cut her off.  
"It'll be okay, don't worry, I'll be right back." He said.  
He kissed her and shimmered to the manor.  
Piper, Leo and Paige were all siting in the living room and Liz was in Paige's arms and she was crying.  
"I want my Daddy." She was repeating.  
"I'm here baby." He said as he walked towards her and picked her in his arms.  
The little girl rested her head on his shoulder but didn't stopped crying.  
Cole looked at Piper and said: "I'm sorry she woke you up."  
"It's okay." Piper said.  
"Yeah, we're used to it with Will." Leo added.  
"I want to see Mommy." Liz said.  
"I want to go home." She added.  
"You better go, she'll feel a lot better when she'll be with Phoebe." Paige said.  
" You know...it...it...it was the nightmare with the bad guy Daddy." Liz sobbed.  
Cole kissed her on the forehead and whispered: "It's okay."  
He looked at Piper and said: "I'll come tomorrow for Tom."  
Piper nodded in answered.  
"Goodnight." Cole said.  
They all nodded and Cole shimmered back to his house, in his room.  
Phoebe was waiting for him.  
"See, Mommy is okay." Cole said.  
Liz nodded but she was still crying.  
Cole held her tightly and whispered: "Shhh, everything is okay, you're with Daddy."  
He kissed her on the top of the head and said: "I hate when your crying my little princess."  
"Wanna stay in your arms forever." She whispered.  
"Okay, we'll stay together, don't worry." Cole said.  
Phoebe was looking at them, Cole was really the perfect Daddy and the perfect husband, she loved to watch him taking care of the kids.  
He walked towards the bed and gently put Liz next to Phoebe and he pulled the covers on her.  
"Don't leave me Daddy." She whispered, she was tired and almost asleep.  
"I'm not going anywhere, I'm just taking away my clothes." He explained.  
Once he was only wearing his boxer, he slid down under the covers and held Liz in his arms.  
"Hold Mommy too." Liz whispered.  
He pulled Liz on his chest and held Phoebe in his arms as well.  
"It's good like this." Liz stated.  
Cole kissed both of Phoebe and Liz on the forehead and said: "Now you both are going to sleep."  
"I love you." He added.  
"Me too Daddy." Liz whispered, half- asleep.  
"Me too baby." Phoebe replied.  
They both smiled and fell asleep.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
One week later... Phoebe was coming back home. She had Tom in her arms and she was holding Liz's hand. They all came in the house.  
Phoebe heard some weird noise coming from her bedroom. She walked there with the kids.  
She suddenly froze when she saw what happened.  
Cole was having sex with another girl.  
She didn't say anything and left the house with Tom and Liz, she went to the manor.  
Tom and Liz didn't say anything, they knew there were something wrong because their Daddy were kissing someone else then their Mommy.  
Phoebe looked at them and said: "Can you go play with Will? Mommy needs to talk with Aunty Piper."  
Both of the kids nodded and went upstairs.  
Phoebe walked in the kitchen, she was in tears. Piper looked at her, she immediately saw that there was something wrong and hugged her baby sister tightly.  
"What's wrong honey?" She softly asked.  
"When I came back home Cole was in bed with someone else." She whispered.  
"What?" Piper said.  
"He was having sex with someone else Piper." She said.  
"Honey, I'm so sorry." Piper whispered.  
  
Meanwhile in Cole and Phoebe's house. Cole got up and smiled then in morphed into Brad... Brad smiled even more, his plan was working very well and soon Cole will loose Phoebe forever.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
When Cole came back from work the same day, he found nobody in his house so he went to the manor.  
He knock on the door and Leo opened.  
"Hey Leo, is Phoebe here?" He asked.  
Leo nodded and Cole came in.  
Phoebe walked towards him and slapped him across the face.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.  
"Oh, don't act like if you didn't know." She said.  
"I really don't know." He answered.  
"I saw you Cole, even the kids saw you." She said.  
"Saw what?!" He almost yelled.  
"You and this bitch in our bed." She explained.  
"What? I was at work all the afternoon, I wasn't at home, I wasn't with a girl in our bed." He explained.  
"Don't deny it Cole, I saw you." She said.  
"I swear baby, I was at work, you can call my assistant and she'll tell you that I was at work, I'm just going out from a meeting with Bill Jackman." He said.  
Phoebe looked away.  
Cole had tears in his eyes, he was at work and nowhere else.  
"Baby, I swear it wasn't me, maybe it was a demon who morphed into me to break your heart." He said.  
"I know what I saw Cole, it was you." She said coldly.  
"Do you think I could sleep with a stranger in our bed? Don't you remember the night we had one week ago? Do you think I could make love to you like this all night long and then have sex with someone else? I love you, I always did, I gave you all I had during this night, all my love, it was only for you. We had an incredible night and you know deep in your heart that it wasn't me because you know I love you with all my heart." He said.  
He knew that Paige, Piper and Leo were listening to them but he didn't care.  
He made a step towards her but she stepped back.  
Cole looked down and said: "You don't believe me."  
Phoebe suddenly held her stomach.  
"Honey, what's the matter?" Piper asked.  
Phoebe didn't answered and ran in the bathroom and threw up.  
A moment later she came back and looked at Cole.  
"All your lies make me sick Cole, I don't want to see you ever again." She said.  
Of all a sudden she fainted. Cole caught her and said: "Phoebe baby, look at me."  
She slowly opened her eyes and said: "Don't touch me, leave me alone."  
He let her go and Leo looked at him and said: "You better go Cole."  
Cole slightly nodded and he looked at Phoebe and said: "I love you, call my assistant and she'll tell you I was at work, I swear. Believe in me, believe in our love."  
He walked towards the door and he looked at Leo and said: "Take care of her and of my babies please."  
Leo nodded and Cole walked out of the manor.  
Piper looked at Phoebe and said: "You need to rest."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
One hour later, Cole went back to the manor. He knock on the door and Paige opened it.  
He gave a letter to her and said: "I hope you believe me when I say it wasn't me."  
Paige looked at him and said: "Who was it if it wasn't you?"  
"I don't know." Cole said sadly.  
"Please give the letter to Phoebe, I'll try to find out who did it." He added.  
Paige nodded.  
Liz ran towards the door and jumped in Cole's arms.  
Cole hugged her tightly.  
"Why Mommy is mad at you Daddy?" She asked.  
"It's too hard to explain to you baby." He said.  
"Because she saw the bad guy who looked like you kiss the girl?" Liz asked.  
Cole nodded.  
"How do you know it was a bad guy and not Daddy?" Paige asked.  
"Because it was in my nightmare." Liz explained.  
"Your nightmare?" Paige asked.  
Liz nodded and said: "The bad guy was in Mommy and Daddy's bed with the girl and he was looking like Daddy but then he changed into another man."  
Cole looked at Paige and said: "I told you it wasn't me."  
"Yeah, because Daddy loves Mommy a lot." Liz said.  
"You should go talk to Phoebe, she's in her room." Paige said.  
"I'll explain my nightmare to Mommy." Liz said.  
Cole nodded and walked upstairs with Liz in her arms.  
He knocked on the door and came in.  
When Phoebe saw him she said: "Go away, I don't want to see you ever again."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! THANKS A LOT  
If you have any suggestions or if you have questions you can email me...  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	4. Reconcilation

No, you're not dreaming, I updated all my stories in one week...Amazing isn't it?  
First, I'd like to thanks all the reviewers, I know I say this everytime I post a chapter but I really mean it... I love you guys...  
Please go on and review, it brightens my day, isn't it true Evil Angel?!  
Very special thanks to Gaby, Lk, Ema, Nieves, Aurore, Missy, Cathie...God I know I'm forgetting a lot of you guys but thanks for your support.  
  
Enough talking, I know it's boring but I needed to say this...  
  
Chapter 4  
"Reconciliation."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Mommy, it wasn't Daddy." Liz tried to explained.  
"Baby, can you go in Will's room and play with Tom? Mommy and Daddy need to talk." Cole said.  
"But it wasn't you..." Liz said as she started to cry.  
Cole held her tightly and said: "I know baby, please don't cry okay, you're big girl."  
"No, I'm a baby, I'm your baby. And... And I don't want you to fight with Mommy." Liz sobbed.  
"Of course you're my baby." Cole said as he kissed her on the cheek.  
He put her down and said: "Now, go play with Will and Tom."  
The little girl shook her head no and Cole said: "Come on Lizzie."  
It didn't work, Liz was still shaking her head no.  
"Yeah, you know what you can go with Aunty Paige, I'm sure she'll agree to play with you, okay baby?" Cole said.  
Liz shrugged and finally walked out of the room even if she wanted to stay with her parents.  
Cole took a huge breath, he knew his conversation with Phoebe wasn't going to be easy.  
"Phoebe..." He started but she cut him off.  
"Don't talk to me, okay?" She coldly said.  
"Honey, listen to me please." He said.  
She got up and came in front of him and she yelled: "You betrayed me."  
"Phoebe, you know deep in your heart that it wasn't me." Cole said at the verge of tears.  
She pushed him and yelled: "Go away!"  
Cole looked down and walked out of the room as tears were running down his cheeks. Phoebe watched him walking away and saw that Liz was crying in the hallway.  
Phoebe walked next to her and took her in her arms and she walked back in her room and sat down on the bed.  
"Mommy, it wasn't Daddy, it was the bad guy, I saw him in my dream." Liz said, still crying.  
"In your dream? Tell Mommy what the dream was about baby." Phoebe said, wiping her daughter's tears away.  
"It was the nightmare that I had when I was sleeping here and when Daddy came here during the night." Liz said.  
"Yeah, I remember." Phoebe said.  
"In my dream it was the same thing that happened today, Tommy was in your arms and we came in our house and we saw the man who looked like Daddy with the girl." Liz said.  
She sniffled and said: "Today we went off of our house but in my nightmare the man who looked like Daddy looked at you and his face changed and he looked like the bad guy, not like my Daddy... and then he hurt you." Liz said and she cried again.  
Phoebe smiled, her daughter just had her first premonition.  
"It's okay baby." She comforted her baby girl.  
"No, it's not because you yelled at Daddy and now Daddy is crying because he is sad, I don't like when Daddy or you are sad." Liz said.  
"I know, but now everything is okay, because you had your first premonition." Phoebe said.  
"What is a monition Mommy?" Liz asked.  
"Well it's a premonition is a power, it's when you can see what is going to happen." Phoebe explained.  
"Mommy has the same power you know." She added.  
Liz's eyes grown open in amazement.  
"Really?!" She asked, she was happy to have the same power than her Mommy.  
Phoebe nodded and Liz said: "That's cool."  
"Yeah, that's cool." Phoebe said as she kissed her little girl on the cheek.  
Liz got off of Phoebe's lap and said: "I'm going to tell it Daddy."  
Phoebe smiled but her smiled faded when she thought about she said to Cole.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Some minutes later, Cole came in Phoebe's room and said: "Can I come in?"  
Phoebe nodded and whispered: "I'm so sorry."  
Cole sat down next to her and said: "You believe me now?"  
Phoebe nodded and repeated: "Liz told me about her premonition, I'm sorry."  
"Wanna come in my arms?" Cole hesitantly asked.  
Phoebe nodded and snuggled up against him.  
"I'm sorry." She said again.  
"It's okay, I would have react the same way if I had seen some who looked like you in bed with someone else." Cole said.  
"But I doubt about your love, I'm so sorry." Phoebe said with tears in her eyes.  
"I feel so guilty and..." She quickly stood up and ran in the bathroom.  
Cole ran after her and saw her throwing up.  
"Baby what's wrong?" He asked with a worry tone.  
"I feel so bad and guilty that it makes me sick." Phoebe explained.   
She walked over the sink and washed her face. Once she had finished, Cole handed her a towel. She took it and when her gaze met his, she looked down.  
Cole wrapped his arms around her and said: "I love you."  
She started to cry and said: "You worth someone better than me Cole, someone who trust you and doesn't doubt about your love, someone who can give you another baby."  
Phoebe closed her eyes, she was feeling so guilty because she wasn't able to give him another child.  
"No one can understand me like you do, no one can make me feel good with just a smile, no one can brighten my day like you do every day and about the baby, you already gave me two amazing kids." Cole explained.  
"I don't want to be with someone else than you, you're the only one for me." He added.  
Phoebe rested her head on his chest and tried to calm down.  
"Now, I feel like going back home, having a special dinner and some champagne to celebrate Liz's power, what do you think about it?" He asked.  
Phoebe nodded and they both walked out of the bathroom and suddenly they heard Tom screaming.  
"Mommy, Daddy!" He yelled.  
Cole and Phoebe both ran in Will's room were they found Tom levitating with Liz's Teddy Bear in his arms.  
"Give me my bear now!" Liz yelled at her brother.  
Cole and Phoebe both laughed.  
"Mommy, I can't go down." Tom said, almost crying.  
"Don't worry baby." She said as she levitated and took Tom in her arms. Once they were on the ground Liz walked towards them and snatched her bear from Tom's hands and she ran behind Cole.  
"Bad guy." She said to her brother as she sticks her tongue out at him.  
"Looks like Tom as one of Mommy's powers too." Cole said.  
Phoebe smiled and said: "One more thing to celebrate."  
"He always does everything like me." Liz stated.  
Tom was still in shocked and he explained: "I wanted to make Liz crazy because of her Teddy Bear and then...my head was touching the ceiling."  
Phoebe smiled again and said: "It's okay baby, it's your first power, levitation."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Some hours later, the Tuners were in their house. They had dinner and even drunk some champagne. The kids were already in their beds and Phoebe was having a shower while Cole was watching TV.  
Tom walked in the living room and sat down on Cole's lap.  
"What is it Tommy?" Cole asked.  
"I wanted to know about the baby, uh... is he in Mommy's tummy?" The young boy asked.  
Cole was a little embarrassed by the question. He really didn't want to explain to his son why Phoebe couldn't have a baby anymore.  
"We'll talk about this later okay baby, you should be sleeping right now." Cole said, trying to change the subject.  
"But... I really want to have a brother you know Daddy." Tom said.  
"A brother? I thought you wanted another sister." Cole said.  
"Yeah but a brother would be better because we could make plans against Liz and watch the Pokemons together." Tom explained.  
"Yeah, I understand." Cole said, then he kissed his son on the cheek.  
"We'll talk with Mommy about it okay?" Cole added.  
Tom nodded and kissed Cole on the cheek and said: "Good night Daddy."  
"Night baby." Cole answered.  
A moment later, Liz walked in the living room and climbed on Cole's lap.  
"Are you supposed to sleep young lady?" Cole asked.  
"I want another good night kiss please Daddy." She stated.  
Cole wrapped him arms around her and Liz smiled.   
She rested her head on his chest and said: "Thanks Daddy."  
"You're welcome baby, but you go back in your bed once Mommy goes out of the bathroom." He said.  
Liz nodded and closed her eyes and Cole kissed her on the forehead.  
After a moment, they heard Phoebe going out of the bathroom.   
Liz kissed Cole on the cheek and said: "I love you Daddy."  
"Love you too baby, good night." He said before giving her a huge kiss on the cheek.  
Liz smiled and ran in her room.  
Phoebe walked in and saw her baby girl running in her room.  
"What was Liz doing here?" She asked.  
"She wanted another good night kiss." Cole said.  
Then he looked at Phoebe and looked shocked. He hadn't noticed that she was only wearing a towel which was wrapped around her.  
"Will you lay down next to me baby?" He asked seductively.  
Phoebe nodded and they both laid down on the couch.   
"Are you feeling better?" He asked.  
Phoebe nodded and said: "I guess I had too much emotions in the same time, you know."  
Cole nodded and said: "The whole Brad thing and then you think I cheated on you, I understand."  
Phoebe snuggled up to Cole and closed her eyes and he kissed her on the forehead. She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips.  
"Thank you for being so nice with me." She said.  
"I love you, that's all." He replied.  
"Love you too." She said and she kissed him again, more passionately this time. Cole rested his hand on her knee and slowly slid it under the towel, caressing her tight.  
He shimmered them on their bed.  
"We can't do it Cole, the kids are going to hear us." Phoebe said.  
"Don't worry, we'll be quiet." Cole said.  
"We can't stay quiet Cole, you know that." She argued.  
"Every time you'll moan, I'll kiss you." He stated.  
"Good." She replied and kissed him passionately.  
Their kiss became even more passionate and they made love.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Next Morning. Cole hit the snooze button of the alarm and sighed.   
Phoebe cuddled up to him and said: "Ugh, it's too cold out there, I don't wanna go to work."  
Cole smiled and wrapped in arms around her.   
He started kissing her in the neck and said: "See, we've been quiet last night."  
Phoebe smiled as she remembered what happened.  
Cole continued to kiss her and made his way to her mouth and kissed her hungrily.   
Then he pulled apart and said: "Now, we have to get up, otherwise the kids will be late for school and we'll be late for work."  
Phoebe nodded and Cole kissed her one more time before getting up. He looked back at Phoebe who was still lazily lying in the bed. He walked towards her and kissed her.  
"Come on baby." He said with a smiled.  
"It's your fault if I'm tired, you kept me up all night long." She said.  
Cole smiled and said: "Okay, now we'll only make love during the day."  
They both smiled and Phoebe finally get up and they walked in Liz and Tom's room.  
"Who do you choose this morning?" Asked Phoebe.  
"Lizzie. I love her puppy face when she wakes up. Just like her Mommy." He replied with a smile and gave Phoebe a peck on the lips.  
She smiled and Cole walked next to Liz's bed and sat down next to her.  
"Baby, time to get up." He whispered.  
As his daughter didn't stir, he kissed her gently on the cheek.  
"Come on Liz." He said.  
Liz woke up and wrapped her hands around Cole's neck and pulled him down to her.  
He kissed her in the neck and said: "Morning baby."  
"'Ning." Liz whispered.   
She yawned and Cole smiled. He took her in his arms and pulled her out of her bed.  
"Let's have breakfast." He said as he walked in the kitchen.  
When they arrived in the kitchen, Cole put gently Liz on her chair and kissed her on the cheek. He, then, walked next to Phoebe who was holding a still half-asleep Tom in her arms.   
He kissed Tom on the cheek as well and said: "Morning Baby."   
Tom simply nodded in answer. Phoebe put him on his chair and started to prepare breakfast with Cole.  
They gave some cereals to the kids with their bottles with orange juice for Tom and milk for Liz. They were used to have a bottle in the morning.  
Phoebe was preparing pancakes and she smelt it and said: "Wow, it smells very good."  
She quickly put the plate on the table and held her stomach.  
"Need to use the bathroom." She said before running in the bathroom.  
Cole, Tom and Liz all looked at her.  
"What's wrong with Mommy?" Tom asked to his father.  
"Well, she said she needed to use the bathroom." Cole replied with a smile even if he was worry about Phoebe sickness.  
Liz elbowed Tom and said: "She wanted to have a pee."  
Cole smiled.  
Liz looked at Cole and whispered: "I think Tom is not really smart."  
"Do you think there's a potion for this?" Cole whispered back.  
Liz shook her head no and continued to eat her cereals.  
Once the kids have finished their breakfast Cole said: "You guys go get ready for school."  
Both of the kids nodded and walked in their room.  
Cole walked in the bathroom where Phoebe was.  
"Phoebe are you okay?" He asked.  
Phoebe nodded.  
"What's wrong? You should take some days off." He said.  
"I missed my period last month." She abruptly said.  
"Oh." Cole said.  
Once he realized what she just said he looked at her and asked: "Do you mean that... you're... that... we're going to..."  
"I don't know Cole." She said as she looked down.  
"It's wonderful, it's amazing." Cole said with a huge smile on his face but when he saw that happiness was not in Phoebe's face he stopped.  
"I don't want to jump on the conclusions to fast Cole. The doctor said it was impossible for me to have another baby, I don't want it to be just an short-lived happiness." She explained.  
Cole nodded and said: "I understand."  
He wrapped his arms around her and said: "Let's say I'm glad you missed your period."  
Phoebe smiled and said: "Okay."  
"You should go to the doctor this morning instead of going to work." He said.  
"I will." Phoebe said.  
"Okay, then when you know if you're pregnant or not, you call me or you come straight to my office and let me know if I'm going to be a Daddy again, all right?" He asked.  
Phoebe nodded and smiled at him.  
"Daddy!!!!" Liz called out.  
He kissed Phoebe passionately and said: "I love you. With 2 babies or 3, I love you the same way."  
Phoebe nodded and said: "Lizzie called you, you better go before she makes a potion for you."  
Cole smiled and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
Was it good? Do you like it? I know it's all lovely and quite boring right now, don't you think? But I need to make up everything before the big crash that I'm preparing... I can't tell you more...  
PLEASE REVIEW NOW and maybe I'll write faster, but please be honest and tell me what you really think.  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	5. Pregnant?

Hey! Here's the new chapter... I really hope you're going to like it, please reviews, your reviews are always amazing and they make me feel that my story is not useless that at least someone read it! So please, REVIEW... No matter if it's short or long, write all the things you want to say...  
All reviews are welcome...  
  
Chapter 5  
"Pregnant?"  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Mr. Turner, Phoebe Halliwell is here." Cole's assistant said.  
"Good... Let her come in." He replied nervously.   
He was waiting to know if Phoebe was pregnant or not, he hadn't been able to concentrate on his work, he was only think about Phoebe and the baby. He was already making plan about the nursery, he was thinking about how the baby will look like... He was imagining him rocking the baby, giving him his bottle and all the things a father is supposed to do. But sometimes his ideas were crashing down because he knew what the doctor told to Phoebe, he knew it was almost impossible for them to have another baby... Almost...  
Phoebe came into the office.  
"So..." Cole said nervously. He realized that he didn't even kissed her but he couldn't wait to know if he was going to be a father again.  
"I..." Phoebe started to said but then she stopped.  
Cole came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Tell me baby, but I want you to know that whatever the answer is, I will still love you." He said.  
Phoebe nodded and rested her head on his chest.  
"I think that..." She said.  
She looked up at Cole and said: "You're going to be a Daddy again."  
Cole didn't realize what was happening at first but then a huge smiled appeared on his face and tears started to stream down his face.  
"It's...It's..." He whispered.  
"It's amazing." Phoebe finished.  
"It's a miracle." Cole said.  
He kissed her passionately and when they pulled apart he asked: "Are you happy?"  
Phoebe smiled and said: "Of course I'm happy, I wanted, we wanted this baby so much."  
Phoebe was really happy to see Cole like this, he was the happiest man on earth, he was smiling, she loved his smile, his awesome and sexy smile. She was happy as well, another baby was amazing, she knew it was going to ask a lot of work but she didn't care, she knew Cole would be by her side to help her.  
"Oh my God, I love you Phoebe, I love you." He said as he took her in his arms and walked towards the couch which was in his office. They both sat down on the couch and started kissing.  
Suddenly Cole stopped and Phoebe asked: "What's wrong?"  
"I'll be right back." He replied.  
He got up and walked out of the office.  
"I'm going to be a Daddy again, cancel all my meetings, I'm not working today, you can take your day off too." He said to his assistant.  
"Congratulations Mr. Turner." She replied.  
"Thanks." He replied with a smile.  
He walked back in his office and locked the door.   
He looked at Phoebe and said: "We're alone now."  
Phoebe smiled and Cole sat down next to her and kissed her again.  
"I'm going to be a Daddy again. Wow... It's incredible." He said.  
"I know." Phoebe replied.  
"I remember the day the twins were born, it was amazing." Cole said.  
"Except when we learnt about Lizzie." Phoebe said.  
"Yeah, but this time it's going to be different, the baby will be okay, everything is going to be fine." Cole said.  
Phoebe nodded and smiled at him.  
Cole remembered when Phoebe told him she was pregnant, the first time, and realized she did the same thing today, first she was acting like she was sad, like if there was something wrong and finally told him the good news.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
Cole came back home around 7pm as he used to do. Phoebe was sitting on the chair in the kitchen next to Paige and Piper. She quickly got up when she heard the front door open and walked towards him.   
Cole closed the door and said: "Hey honey."  
Phoebe was looking down and simply said: "Hi."  
'Something's wrong with her.' Cole thought as he walked closer to her.   
He took her hand and said: "What's wrong baby?"  
"I went to the doctor today and..." She answered, still looking down.  
'Oh, no.' Cole thought.  
Phoebe didn't look happy at all. Cole was sure there was something wrong with the baby, maybe she wasn't pregnant, maybe they won't be able to have a baby. Cole felt his heart filled up with sadness.  
Phoebe finally looked up at him and said: "I'm pregnant Cole, we're going to have a baby." She was smiling.  
Cole couldn't believe it, Phoebe was pregnant.  
"Wow, this is....I'm...huh...I-I-I...it's..." Cole didn't know what to say. He was so happy, he had tears in his eyes.  
"A baby..." He whispered.  
Phoebe was at the verge of tears too.   
She looked at Cole and said: "Yes, a baby Cole."  
Cole hugged her tightly and said: "It's wonderful, I love you Phoebe."  
Cole wanted to scream his joy, to run outside and to tell everyone that he was going to have a baby, that he was going to be a father. He lifted up Phoebe and she put her legs around his waist.  
"I love you." He repeated while he was kissing her.  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
Cole was smiling widely.  
"Why are you smiling?" Phoebe asked.  
"Because I was thinking about the time when you told me that you were pregnant, with the twins." He replied.  
Phoebe smiled and said: "I remember that and I... remember what we did after that..."  
Cole smiled and said: "We made love."  
"That was exactly what I was thinking about." Phoebe said with a seductive voice.  
Cole smiled and wrapped his arms around her and shimmered then to their room and they made love.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Mommy!!" Cried Liz with joy when she came in the house followed by Piper, Tom and Will. Piper was used to pick up the kids at school since the twins and Will were in the same school.  
Phoebe and Cole were watching TV in each others arms, circled by a warmth and loveliness.  
"Living room baby." Phoebe replied.  
Liz ran in the living room and jumped on the couch next to their parents.  
"Why are you here Daddy?" Liz curiously asked.  
"Well, it's because I didn't have to work today." Cole replied.  
Piper, Will and Tom joined them in the living room.  
"Hey guys." Greeted Piper.  
Phoebe smiled and said: "Honey, can I talk to you for sec please."  
"What? What's wrong???" Piper started to worry.  
"Everything's fine, I just need to tell you something." Phoebe said.  
Piper nodded and they walked in the kitchen.  
  
"So, what do you want to tell me?" Piper asked.  
"I'm pregnant." Phoebe said with a huge smile.  
Piper smiled as well and hugged her baby sister tightly.  
"It's awesome honey, I'm so glad it's finally happening." She said.  
Phoebe nodded and said: "Me too, it's a miracle."  
They pulled apart and Piper wiped her tears of joy away, she was really glad that Phoebe was pregnant, she and Cole really wanted this baby.  
"I bet Cole is walking on the air." Piper said.  
"He is, trust me, he was purely awesome in bed." Phoebe said as she winked at her big sister.  
"Okay, okay, I don't want to know about it." Piper said as she made a face.  
Both of the girls smiled.  
  
Meanwhile in the living room.  
"Hey Uncle Cole." Will said.  
Cole smiled and kissed Will on the cheek and he did the same with Tom and Liz who was of course already on his lap.  
"What's up guys?" Cole asked.  
"We played baseball today." Tom said.  
"Wow, what is good?" Cole asked.  
Both of the boys nodded with huge smiled on their faces but Liz made a face.  
Cole laughed slightly.  
"Well, maybe we could practice in the garden, what do you guys think about it?" Cole asked.  
"Yay, it would be cool Uncle Cole." Will exclaimed.  
"Yeah, it's cool." Tom said.  
"Let's go." Cole said.  
"Hey! What about me Daddy? I hate baseball." Liz said.  
"Why don't you go in the kitchen with Mommy and Auntie Piper?" Cole proposed.  
Liz shrugged and asked: "Will you stay with me after you played with Tom and Will?"  
Cole smiled and said: "Of course I will baby, we'll do whatever you want."  
Liz smiled and ran in the kitchen while the boys walked in the garden.  
"Mommy..." Said Liz as she entered in the kitchen and walked next to her mother. She was looking down.  
"What is it baby?" Phoebe asked as she picked her up her in her arms.  
"I am sulking Mommy." Liz stated.  
"Oh, my poor baby, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked.  
"The boys went in the garden to play baseball and Daddy left me ALL alone." She said as she sighed.  
Piper and Phoebe smiled at each others, they knew how much the little girl was possessive with her Daddy.  
"Come on give me a hug." Phoebe said.  
Liz nodded and wrapped her arms around her Mommy's neck and rested her head on her shoulder.  
"It's so unfair." Liz added with another sigh.  
Piper and Phoebe were still smiling. They knew Liz was exaggerating things a little bit but she was really cute.  
"I have to go back to the manor, Leo is probably waiting for me." Piper said.  
Phoebe nodded and Liz said: "Don't forget to take Will with you so that he'll stop playing with my Daddy."  
Piper smiled and Phoebe said: "He can stay here, we can't stop the 49ers training, Cole will shimmer him back to the manor after dinner."  
Piper nodded and Liz shouted: "NO! Mommy, you can't do that."  
Piper kissed her niece and her sister on the cheek and she walked out of the house.  
"I want my Daddy, I want my Daddy." Liz started to say.  
"Listen baby, I know you love your Daddy but you have to learn to share him, see, I love him a lot but I let him play with you and Tommy." Phoebe explained.  
The little girl was covering her ears with her hands and was repeating: "I want my Daddy, I want my Daddy."  
Phoebe sighed. God, her daughter could be so stubborn sometimes, the truth was that is was running in the family. She smiled at that thought and walked in the living room and turned the TV on, she and Liz watched cartoons.  
Every five minutes, Liz was asking: "Why is it taking them so long? When Daddy will come back?"  
"Baby, it's not because Daddy is playing with the boys that he doesn't love you." Phoebe said.  
"I know, but I want to be in his arms." Liz replied.  
"Aren't you feeling good with me?" Phoebe asked.  
"I am feeling very good with you Mommy, I love you you know." Liz said.  
Phoebe smiled and said: "That's good, I love you too."  
"You know what, I'm going to fall asleep in your arms but not for real so that, when Daddy will be back , he will be jealous when he'll see me with you." Liz stated.  
Phoebe smiled even more and Liz kissed her on the cheek and she cuddled up in her mother's arms and closed her eyes.  
A moment later Liz opened her eyes and yawned.  
"I am cold Mommy." She said, she was looking all sleepy.  
Phoebe took the blanket on the couch and wrapped the both of them with it.  
Phoebe yawned as well.  
"Maybe we can both lay down on the couch and sleep until Daddy and the boys come back." Phoebe proposed.  
"You are tired too?" Liz asked with a sleepy voice.  
Phoebe nodded and answered: "Yeah, a little."  
They both lay down on the couch with the blanket covering them, Phoebe was holding Liz in her arms. She kissed her baby girl on the forehead and they both fell asleep.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
After dinner, Cole shimmered Will back to the manor and then he wanted back to his living room where Phoebe and the kids were watching TV. He sat down next to Phoebe and kissed her in the neck.  
"I think we should tell to the twins about the baby." He whispered in his ear.  
Phoebe nodded and took the remote and turned the TV off.  
Both of the kids looked at her.  
"Daddy has something to say." She declared.  
"Why me?" He asked.  
"Well, mostly because it happened because of you." She said with a smile.  
Cole smiled back at her and said: "Mommy is pregnant, she's going to have another baby, we're going to have another baby."  
"Yay!" Tom screamed in joy and he wrapped his arms around Cole's neck.  
"Thank you so much Daddy, you're the best." Cole smiled.  
Then Tom hugged his Mommy tightly and said: "This is really cool."  
Cole was looking at Liz and he noticed she was looking sad. The little girl got up and ran in her room.  
Cole and Phoebe looked at each others with worry looks.  
"Lizzie is sad." Tom commented.  
"Can you stay here while Mommy and Daddy talk to her?" Cole asked.  
Tom nodded and Cole and Phoebe both got up and walked in Liz's room.  
Liz was laying on her bed, when she saw her parents walking in the room, she sat up on the bed.  
Cole and Phoebe both sat down by her sides.  
The little girl looked at his father and said, with a lot of sadness in her voice: "You can tell it if you don't love me anymore."  
She sighed and said: "You were with the boys today, you didn't play with me. And if Mommy has another baby, it means that I won't be your baby anymore."  
What Liz said broke Cole's heart, he was feeling sad because his daughter was thinking that he didn't love her which was wrong of course, he loved her with all his heart.  
"Don't say this baby, you know Daddy loves you." Phoebe said.  
Liz shrugged.  
Cole lifted her up and put her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.  
"I'm sorry baby." He said.  
"Don't ever think that I don't love you because it's wrong. I love you with all my heart, I'm sorry we didn't spend enough time together today. And it's not because Mommy is pregnant that you won't be my baby anymore, you'll always be, you know why?" He said.  
The little girl shook her head no and Cole said: "Because we are linked together, because I'm the first person you saw when you woke up at the hospital."  
After that he told her what happened between them at the hospital the night she woke up.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
He looked at Liz and she was awake. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead and said: "You should be sleeping baby."   
He noticed that the doctors had took away the drip and the tube so he took her in his arms and sit down on a chair. To have his little girl in his arms was awesome for Cole, it was almost like a dream, but now it was even harder to leave and when Liz smiled at him, Cole's heart melted.  
"You can't believe how I'm glad that you're okay baby, it's so good to hold you." He said as he kissed her forehead again.  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
Phoebe looked at Cole and smiled. Liz looked up at Cole and he kissed her on the cheek.  
"I love you Lizzie." He told her.  
Liz looked at him and smiled.  
"I love you too my Daddy." She replied.  
Phoebe smiled, she was glad that Liz was feeling better. She hated to see one of her kids sad or sick. But know Liz was smiling and Phoebe was happy because everything was perfect, they were all happy.  
"I'll always be your princess?" Liz asked to be sure that Cole was telling the true.  
"Always." Cole repeated.  
Liz smiled looked at her mother and she said: "It's okay, you can have to baby Mommy."  
They all smile and they got up and walked in the living room. Cole and Phoebe sat down on the couch and Liz climbed on Cole's lap and rested her head on her father's chest.  
"Are you feeling better?" Tom asked to his sister.  
Liz nodded and said: "I am going to have a baby sister."  
"No, I AM going to have a baby sister."  
"No, she'll be mine too." She replied.  
Than she looked at Cole and said: "Right Daddy, she'll be MY little sister."  
Cole and Phoebe both smiled and Phoebe said: "Relax guys, we don't know if the baby is going to be a girl or a boy."  
"Never mind, he'll be mine." Liz stated as she sticks her tongue out at Tom.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Later that evening, Cole stayed in Liz's bed, holding her in his arms until she fell asleep. He read her a story as she asked him. Once the little girl was asleep, he got up and joined Phoebe in their bed and wrapped his arms around her, caressing her belly like he was used to do.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Okay, I'm not really sure the 49ers is a baseball team, well if it's not, I'm sorry!!!  
And I know it's still all full of love and nice things but I need to set things before crashing everything...  
PLEASE REVIEW... If you have any suggestions or request, whatever you want to know...  
They killed Cole... Bastards...oops... I didn't mean that...Bad guys... 


	6. Cole and Cole

Hey guys!!! I really really really sorry it took so long for me to update this story... I hope you'll forgive me and that you'll like this new chapter... Here start the troubles...  
Please review and tell me what you think...  
Thanks a lot to you, my fantastic reviewers and friends: Nieves, Jess, Willow, Lk, Gaby, Erin, Cathie, Aurore, Ema and all of you guys who already reviewed... Please go on and don't be ashamed to tell what you think...  
  
Let's go onto the story...  
  
Chatper 6  
"Cole and Cole"  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
It was 5am and Liz was sitting on the couch in the living room her arms crossed. She was looking sad and she sighed as she looked to the ground.  
"That's not fair." She said out loud.  
Cole walked next to her and looked at her. He smiled, she was just like Phoebe when she was pouting.  
"What's wrong baby?" Cole asked.  
"I don't want you to leave." The little girl replied.  
Cole sat down next to her, he lifted her and pulled her to his lap where she rested her head on his strong chest.  
"It's only a little week baby, I'll be back soon." He explained.  
"It means SEVEN days Daddy, it's too long." She pleaded.  
"I really don't want to leave honey, but it's my work you know, I have to go there for an important case. Hey, you know what? I'll call you every evening and we'll talk. You'll tell me what you did at school and I'll tell you what I did too." He said.  
"Yeah but that's not fair that you have to leave me and Mommy and Tom and the baby." She argued.  
Cole sighed and said: "I am really sorry my love but I really have to go."  
Liz nodded and asked: "Are you sure you can't just leave for one day or two?"  
Cole smiled and said: "I'm sorry, I really have to stay there for one week."  
Liz sighed again. She was acting like her Mommy would do, Cole knew it, she was exactly like Phoebe.  
"I'm going to make a portion for the bad guy who told you that you have to leave me during seven days." Liz stated.  
Cole smiled and said: "Okay." And he kissed her on the forehead.  
"You should go back to bed baby, it's 5am, it's too early for you." Cole said.  
Liz shook her head no and said: "Wanna stay with you until you have to leave."  
Cole smiled and said: "Okay, you fall asleep in my arms and I'll put you in your bed before I leave."  
Liz nodded and Phoebe walked in the living room and asked: "Is your bag ready honey?"  
Cole nodded, Phoebe sat down next to him and he said: "You should go back to bed, it's really early, you're going to be tired."  
Phoebe shrugged and rested her head on Cole's shoulder and ran her fingers on his arm.  
"He said the same thing to me." Liz told her mother.  
Phoebe smiled and said: "Well, that's maybe because it's too early for the little girls."  
It was Liz's turn to shrug just like her mother has done before.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, yeah, Daddy stay with us please." Liz pleaded again, give her father her best puppy's look.  
Phoebe shook her head no and said: "I'm going to be okay Cole, and the kids too."  
"I wish I could stay instead of going to Seattle." Cole said.  
"Cole, don't worry, everything is going to be fine." Phoebe replied.  
"If there's something wrong..." Cole said but Phoebe put her finger on his lips and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I'll go to the manor with the kids." She said.  
Cole nodded and he got up and whispered: "Okay, let's go to bed."  
Phoebe nodded and got up and they all walked in the room, Liz was in Cole's arms.  
Phoebe laid down on the bed and Cole put Liz next to her. He kissed her daughter on the cheek and then gave a huge passionate kiss to Phoebe, Liz smiled at this. Then he laid down next to Phoebe and kissed her even more as he ran his hands on her sides.  
"You're going to miss your plan Cole Turner." Phoebe said.  
Cole pulled apart and looked deep in her eyes.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"Love you too." She replied.  
"Love you too Daddy." Liz said.  
Cole smiled widely and said: "I'll be back soon and I'll call you tonight."  
Phoebe and Liz both nodded and said: "Bye."  
Cole smiled and said: "Bye."  
He grabbed his bag and before leaving, he walked in the kids' room and kissed Tom on the forehead.  
"Daddy?" Tom whispered, half asleep.  
"Yes." Cole replied to him.  
"Are you leaving?" Tom asked.  
"Yeah, I have to go." Cole said.  
Tom looked at the other bed in his room and asked: "Where is Lizzie?"  
"She's in bed with Mommy." Cole said.  
"Can you bring me there with them?" The little boy asked.  
"Sure." Cole answered to him as he picked him up and walked in Phoebe's room. He put to on the bed next to her and smiled.  
"Daddy! You are already back!" Liz said, knowing very well that he hasn't left yet.  
"Tom wants to be with you girls." Cole said.  
Phoebe nodded and Cole said: "Bye, I love you all."  
He walked towards the door but Phoebe got up quickly and ran after him. She caught him in the living room and kissed him passionately.  
"I'm going to miss you." She said, breathless.  
Cole smiled and said: "Me too."  
"The bed will be empty and cold without you." She said, kissing him again.  
"I don't think so, because Liz and Tom are going to sleep with you every nights." Cole replied.  
Phoebe smiled at him and said: "You better come back really fast before I start to date someone else."  
"Oh, yeah, just in case you can't wait, I know a really nice guy, Cole Turner, I'm sure he'll like to go out with you. And don't worry, I won't be jealous about him." Cole said, jokingly.  
"Okay." Phoebe said, give him her best smile.  
They kissed again and Cole pulled away and walked out of the house and Phoebe walked back in her room and laid down between Tom and Liz who immediately cuddled up to her.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Phoebe was in her office, talking to Piper on the phone.  
"No, Piper, I'm telling you, I'm going to be just fine..." She said.  
"Why don't you come with the kids at the manor tonight." Piper proposed.  
"Piper..." Phoebe sighed.  
"Listen, tonight, I just want to stay with Tom and Liz, have dinner with them and then watch a movie, you know, spend some time with them." Phoebe explained.  
"Okay, what about tomorrow?" Piper asked.  
Phoebe knew her big sister won't give up easily.  
"Okay, tomorrow is okay." Phoebe replied.  
"Good, oh, I have to go, Leo just orbed in." She said.  
"Bye Piper, love ya." Phoebe said.  
"Love you too." Piper answered and they both hung up the phone.  
Phoebe sighed. She already missed Cole. She thought that he won't be there tonight to hold her in his arms and that the bed will be cold and empty without him, she didn't like it. She was looking forward for his call, she wanted to hear his voice and to talk to him. God damn it, she wanted to be in his arms right now.  
She sighed once again... But then her face brighten up as she thought that she was going to have a wonderful time with Liz and Tom and that this week will be finish really soon and that Cole will be back...  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Later that day, Phoebe was coming home with the kids.  
"When is Daddy going to call me?" Liz asked as they entered in the house.  
"I don't know baby, but don't worry, he'll call." Phoebe said.  
Liz nodded and Tom said: "Mommy..."  
Phoebe found Tom's tone unusual, he was almost shy.   
She knelt down in front of him and asked: "Yes, is there something wrong honey?"  
Liz was standing next to Phoebe, she wrapped her arms around her Mommy's neck and played with her hair.  
"No, I'm just wondering, about the baby..." Tom said shyly.  
"Yes, what is about the baby." Phoebe asked with a sweet voice as she took his hand in hers.  
"Is he in your tummy?" Liz asked as Tom didn't talk and then she kissed her on the cheek.  
"Yeah, he is honey." Phoebe replied.  
"But he is really little then." Liz continued.  
"Yeah, for the moment he is little but he's going to grow up." Phoebe said.  
"And then you'll have a big tummy." Liz finished.  
Phoebe nodded.  
"Mommy, can I touch him?" Tom asked.  
Phoebe smiled, she understood that the kids were curious about the baby.  
"Come over here." Phoebe said as she walked towards the couch and laid down and the kids followed her. She pulled off her shirt a little and Tom smiled.  
"Hello baby." Tom said as he touched Phoebe's belly softly with his little fingers.  
Liz was smiling as well.  
Phoebe was looking at them, smiling widely, it was amazing to see how they were acting with the unborn child and it was amazing to spend time with them, she loved them so much, they were everything for her. She could imagine them with the baby when he or she will be born, it was going to be really great...  
Liz rested her head on Phoebe's belly, listening.  
"Shhhh." She said.  
"The baby is talking." She added.  
Phoebe's smile grown even more.  
"He says he misses Daddy." She said.  
"When will we know if it's a boy or a girl?" Tom asked.  
"In some months." Phoebe replied.  
"Shhh, I can't hear what he says." Liz said.  
Liz looked at Phoebe and said: "He says Mommy is beautiful."  
"Did he said that Mommy loves Tommy and Lizzie very much?" Phoebe asked.  
Liz shook her head no and Phoebe said: "Oh, because he told me that one day."  
Liz and Tom both smiled. Liz was still listening to the baby and she said: "He says he wants to eat pizzas and to talk to Daddy on the phone and to watch TV and to sleep with Mommy tonight."  
Phoebe smiled and asked to her little girl: "Are you sure that Lizzie didn't say that instead of the baby?"  
Liz sat down and shrugged.  
"Maybe." She said with a smile.  
Phoebe sat down as well and kissed Tom and Liz on the cheek, holding them in her arms for a while, enjoying to be with them. She wished that Cole could be here with them... But thinking about it, one week was really nothing, the love of her life will be back really soon.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Later this evening, Cole hadn't call yet, it was 9pm.  
Phoebe was watching TV with the kids when they heard the front door open.   
"Daddy!" Liz screamed as she ran towards Cole.  
"Hi." Cole replied quickly as he walked straight to Phoebe.  
Liz looked down, he didn't kissed her, he didn't took her in his arms.  
"Cole, what are you doing here? What about your trip?" Phoebe asked after he finished kissing her.  
"It has been cancelled." He replied.  
"Where's your bag?" She asked.  
"In my office." He said.  
"Daddy can you play with me? I missed you a lot you know." Liz asked.   
She was still behind the door, she didn't understand why her Daddy was ignoring her.  
"No, you kids should be sleeping." He said.  
"Yeah, Daddy is right, it's time to go to bed, and Daddy is probably tired." Phoebe said.  
"I'm going in the kitchen." Cole stated.  
Phoebe nodded and she walked in the kids' room.  
Liz and Tom both laid down on their bed and Phoebe saw Liz's disappointment.   
"What's wrong baby?" She asked.  
"Daddy didn't kissed me." She said.  
"It's just that he is tired, don't worry, I'm sure that tomorrow when he'll feel better he'll spend time with you and he'll kiss you all over again." Phoebe said.  
Liz nodded and said: "Goodnight Mommy. Goodnight Baby."  
Phoebe smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Goodnight Lizzie, I love you." Phoebe replied.  
"Me too." Liz said before closing her eyes.  
Phoebe walked towards Tom and sat down on his bed.  
She kissed him on the cheek and said: "Goodnight baby, I love you too."  
Tom smiled and said: "I love you and the baby."  
Phoebe smiled and said: "Sleep well."  
Tom nodded and closed his eyes.  
Phoebe got up and walked in the kitchen when Cole was waiting for her.  
When he saw her, he smiled and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her in the neck.  
"I missed you Phoebe." He said.  
"I missed you too." She replied.  
"Let's go to bed, I want you." He said.  
Phoebe nodded, Cole was acting a little weird tonight, but as she said to Liz, it was probably because he was tired.  
Cole walked in the room, holding Phoebe's hand. He started to kiss her. His kisses where different, not bad but different, more hungry, less passionate.  
He undressed her quickly, not taking time for the sweet kisses he was used to give her before making love and he wasn't talking to her like he used to do before making love. All those things was a little strange, but once again, Phoebe thought that it was probably because he was tired.  
Cole took off his clothes and they made love.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Cole and Phoebe were still making love when suddenly Cole shimmered him.  
"Phoebe?!" He said, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. Phoebe was making love with someone else.  
Phoebe and Cole both stopped.  
Phoebe looked shocked. She looked at Cole in front of her, the one who was making love to her and then she looked at the other Cole standing in the room...  
Cole looked at the image of himself and Phoebe in his bed, not believing what he was seeing, it couldn't be true...  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
And the troubles go on...  
  
As always, I hope you'll leave a review... At least tell me that you read it... Flammes are accepted... You can leave your suggestions or questions about everything and I'll be glad to answer...  
THANKS A LOT FOR REVIEWING...  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	7. Jo the Croco

Amazing isn't it? A new chapter and you did not have to wait more than a week for that... How strong am I!!! Lol  
Well, I got one review saying that my stories were much the same, Phoebe gets pregnant... Yes, I love those story lines, because I hate what they did to Cole in the show... Do you think that's why I called the bad guy Brad like Brad Kern? I don't know!  
But if you like to read one of my story which is different that "I want to have a baby sister." and "Where's my son?" then you should check out "Wanting Cole Desperately." That I co-write with my friend... The pen name is Charming-Beba and I swear it's different from the stories I'm used to write... And if you still don't like it then... VANQUISH ME!!!!! But still, I think that WMS? and IWTHABS are different...   
  
Let's go and read this new chapter... I hope you'll like it... Please don't forget to review... I hit 100 reviews and it made me feel like writing another chapter really fast...  
  
Chapter 7  
"Jo the Croco."  
  
AN: Maybe this title sucks but I think it's funny... Sorry if you don't like it...  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The Cole who was lying on top of Phoebe got up and morphed into Brad. Phoebe gasped in shock.  
Brad looked at her and smiled and he said: "You know, this time it was even more enjoyable because you were willing instead of screaming, crying and calling your stupid husband."  
He smiled even more and Cole let out a scream of anger and ran towards Brad to catch and hit him but Brad orbed just before he could touch him. Cole fell on the floor and the arch of his left eyebrow hit the corner of the nightstand.  
  
Phoebe was paralyzed... She got up and quickly get dressed. Cole got up and groaned in pain, he was bleeding but that was his very last problem, first he wanted to help Phoebe. He saw her leaving their room and he got up and followed her. She noticed it and ran out of the house. Cole was about to run after her but he stopped when he remembered that he couldn't let the kids all alone in the house, Brad could come back and hurt them as well. He quickly shimmered in the manor in front of Paige door's room and knocked. Paige got up and opened the door, she was tired and wanted to sleep but when she saw Cole's expression on his face and his bleeding wound, she immediately knew that there were something wrong.  
Before she could say something, Cole grabbed her arm and shimmered back in the house.  
"You stay here and watch the kids, there's something with Phoebe, can't explain now." He quickly said and shimmered out.  
Paige was even more worried now... She was wondering why Cole was here instead of being in Seattle for his important case and where Phoebe was. She decided to call Piper at the manor to explain her what was going on. She walked towards the phone and dialed the manor's number but there were no tonality. She frowned and noticed that the phone's wire has been cut. She sighed and decided to sit down on the couch and wait for Cole and Phoebe to come back.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Cole was looking for Phoebe in the park. It was dark and raining but he didn't notice it because he was focused on looking for Phoebe. He had just shimmered there, just like Leo, he could sense Phoebe, just Phoebe, not Paige or Piper, that was probably because of their love, because they both were very close and the result of all this love made that their magic were very close as well. He knew she was here, he just had to find her. He scanned the horizon with his eyes and finally found her. He ran towards her as fast as possible.  
  
She was sitting against a tree, hugging her knees, shaking like a leaf, all wet from the rain but Cole could still see her tears streaming on her pale cheeks.  
He slowly approached her, not wanting to scare her because he didn't know what could be her reaction.  
"Phoebe..." He said, his voice was sweet and almost a whisper.  
She slowly looked up at him, her beautiful brown eyes soaked up with tears and her bottom lip, almost blue because of the cold, shaking like the rest of her body.  
"Lea...leave me... alone." She said before looking back at the ground.  
At first, Cole didn't know what to say, he was wondering what she needed to hear, what would make her feel a little better, but then he realized that no words needed to be told, no words could make her feel better.  
He knelt down in front of her and brushed her hair, tugging them behind her ears.  
"He..." Phoebe started, not leaving the ground with her eyes.  
Cole didn't say anything, he was just looking at her.  
"He did it again." She finished.  
At this moment, hundred of feeling hit Cole's mind and heart... Guilt, anguish, hatred, sadness, anger and many more... He couldn't just stand it, he couldn't just stand the fact that this horrible nightmare was coming back again, Phoebe's worst nightmare...   
  
Phoebe put her head in her hands and cried even more. She couldn't control herself, she wanted to stop crying but she couldn't. Her nightmare was coming true, but that wasn't everything, she was feeling guilty because she hadn't make the different between the Cole she loved and the Cole who was with her. She knew that some things were weird like the fact that he told her that he left his bag in his office and that his kisses were very different than Cole's ones. Then she thought about Liz, she remember that the little girl was very pissed off because Cole hadn't kiss her and took her in her arms... Phoebe couldn't believe it, Liz knew that there was something wrong since the beginning and she hadn't listen to her... It was now clear that Liz had a special gift that she shared with her father, she knew it wasn't Cole tonight just like she knew that it wasn't Cole the day when she surprised this man looking just like Cole making love with another girl in their bed. And then Phoebe realized that this man was Brad, it has been Brad since the very beginning, he was back, for real, and once again he was trying to ruin Phoebe's life and he has well started it...  
  
"We... You... you have to go back home, I don't want you or my little one there to catch a cold." Cole said as tears were running down his checks. He was trying to control himself, otherwise her was going let all his anger going out of him and destroy everything in his path. He didn't even notice that his wound on the arch of his eyebrows was bleeding a lot and his head was aching a lot as well.  
"Sca... Scared..." Phoebe said in a sobbing voice.  
Cole hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, wondering if she was going to push him away.   
He brought his lips close to her ear and whispered: "You'll get through this Phoebe, I know you will, I'll help you, our love is strong baby, I promise you'll get through this."  
Phoebe tried to talk but Cole shushed her and shimmered them in their room. The both of them was shaking because of the cold and Cole quickly went in the bathroom and grabbed two towels. He put the first one around Phoebe's arms and the other on her head to dry her hair.  
"You... Honey, you have to take away your clothes and change into dry ones." He whispered.  
She only nodded and sniffled. Cole wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back with his hands.  
Some minutes later, he stopped and looked at her and said: "You really have to take away your clothes honey."  
She nodded again and Cole understood that she was too shocked to do anything.  
"Listen Phoebe, I'm going to do this for you, you don't have to worry, I won't hurt you." He said.  
She nodded one more time, it seemed like it was the only thing she was able to do lately.  
Cole kissed her on the cheek as he started to unbutton her blouse.   
He felt her body tense and whispered: "It's me baby, it's just me, let me pull away your wet clothes and then you'll go to bed, snuggly wrapped in the covers."  
He let her blouse fell on the floor and adjusted the towel on her. He continued to kiss her on the cheeks, until he felt her body relaxing.  
"Cold." Phoebe whispered.  
"I know baby, I know." He replied as he brushed her hair from her face.  
He unbuttoned her pants which fell on the floor and she jumped when accidentally touched her belly.  
Cole lightly kissed her lips and said: "It's me, don't worry, I won't hurt the baby you know, I love my little one as much as I love you."  
Phoebe nodded, still sobbing and Cole walked towards the closet and grabbed one of his shirt and one of his boxer and helped her to get dressed. He, then lead her to bed and tucked her in bed.  
"Close your eyes and try to rest. I'll stay right here next to you once I'll get changed and once I'll be sure that the kids are okay." He gently told her before placing a kiss on her forehead.  
He got up and walked in the living room.  
  
"Cole, what happened? Where's Phoebe?" Paige asked.  
"She's... she's here, in our room, are the kids okay?" He said.  
Paige nodded and asked: "Cole, what happened?"  
Cole looked down and burst into tears.  
"It's Brad... He came back and he..." He said.  
Paige didn't need more explanations to understand what was going on and hugged Cole tightly.  
"I'm sorry Cole." She said.  
Cole pulled away and wiped away his tears.  
"You're shaking Cole, you have to get changed. Let me help you." She said.  
"No, I'm, I'm okay Paige, orb back to the manor, I'll take care of them." He replied.  
"But..." Paige protested.  
"No, Paige, please, just go." He said.  
She nodded reluctantly and orbed out.  
Cole walked in the bathroom and get changed and then he tried to heal his wound as best as he could. After this, he went back in his room and knelt on the floor next to Phoebe and brushed her hair. Her eyes was closed but she was still crying. Cole wanted to throw up, it was killing him to see her like this, and he was responsible of this, he let this son of a bitch hurt her once again, he left her for this stupid business trip in Seattle, once again he has fell trying to protect her, he was just a looser.  
"Not your fault." Phoebe said as she opened her eyes and looked at him.  
"Shhh, close your eyes and sleep." He told her.  
They both closed their eyes and Cole remember her bruised body when Brad raped her 4 years ago and more tears stream on his cheeks.  
"Hold me." Phoebe pleaded. She knew he needed to feel that she wasn't rejecting him.  
"No baby, I know how you feel, I know you want to be alone. It's okay, I understand." He replied.  
"I'll be in the living room. If you need something, just call me." He added.  
Phoebe nodded and he kissed her on the forehead and whispered: "I'm sorry."  
He got up and walked in the living room and sat down on the couch. He stayed up all night long, he wasn't able to sleep. He was wondering how Brad could be back from death, he remembered when he has killed him.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Cole shimmered next to Brad, with a knife in his hands. He was so angry that he could heard his blood pumping in his ears. He squeezed Brad's throat and said: "What did you do to her?"  
Brad smiled and said: "She had the time of her life with me you know."  
Cole stabbed him in the stomach.  
"I'll make you feel how much you hurt her." He said, he eyes were injected with blood because he was too angry.  
"You can kill me, but it won't change to fact that I took her, I was inside of her and she'll always remember it when you'll touch her." Brad said as he laughed.  
Cole stabbed him again and threw him against the wall and he threw a fireball at him, leaving him dead on the floor.  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Next morning. Liz got up and walked in the living room, hugging one of her favorite plush. She saw Cole sitting on the couch, looking down. She stood there looking at him.  
"Come here baby." Cole told her, without looking at her, he knew she was there.  
Liz smiled and walked next to her father and climbed on his lap. Cole wrapped his arms around her.  
"You are hurt Daddy?" She asked when she saw his wound on his face.  
"Yeah, but it's nothing." Cole replied.  
"You are sad." Liz stated.  
"I can feel it here and see it here." She said pointing at her heart and then at her father's eyes.  
Cole fought tears back.  
"No, I'm not sad, I'm just a little tired." Cole lied.  
"Your nose is going to be 3 meters long if you lie, that's what Auntie Piper told me, she says it's bad to lie." Liz said.  
Cole and smiled and said: "Auntie Piper is right baby."  
"Here, take my croco plush." She said, giving her plush to her father.  
"Jo the croco is the one who makes me feel better when you and Mommy are not here when I'm sad." The little girl stated.  
"You are the one who makes me feel better when Mommy is not here." Cole told her.  
"But, thank you for Jo the croco." He added.  
Liz smiled and said: "But you have to be very careful, he tried to bite Tom one day."  
Cole smiled and nodded and kissed her on the forehead.   
"My little feet are cold Daddy." Liz stated with a baby voice.  
Cole smiled even more and he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around them and asked: "Are your little feet better?"  
Liz nodded and rested her head on Cole's chest and closed her eyes. She was definitely making him feel better, making him smile and Phoebe noticed it while she was watching them from the doorway and in a way, it was making her feeling better as well to see their smiles.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Meanwhile, in a dark cave Brad was smiling from ear to ear... Enjoying his success with delectation... But it was just the beginning of the plan... It was just the very first part... What was to come would be even more enjoyable, specially when Phoebe the little bitch and the brad she was carrying will be dead from the hands of her dear husband...  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Soooooo... Was it that bad?? I'd like you to let me know what you think about it... Leave one review PLEASE... It's important to know what the readers think about the story... So give it a shot and REVIEW... THANKS A LOT...  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	8. Belthazor's back

Hey everyone, I know it's been a long time... Thanks for all the reviews you already left... Please don't stop, it always cheers me up and inspires me... So... Go on with the reviews!!!!  
No more talking... Let's go... Good reading...  
  
Chapter 8  
"Belthazor's back."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
As Liz was in Cole's arms, she fell asleep. She was used to do this on Sunday, she gets up, walks in her parent's room and lays down with them and finally falls back asleep.  
Cole got up and was about to carry her in her room when he saw Phoebe standing in the doorway.  
"Hi." He told her as he looked down, not wanting her to see the tears in his eyes.  
"Hi." Phoebe replied, almost sobbing, she knew Cole was feeling bad because of what happened. And she walked back in her room.  
Cole took a huge breath, trying to suppress the tears which were about to fall on his cheeks and he walked in Liz's room. He put her back in her bed. He covered her with the blanket and kissed her on the forehead and put her plush next to her. Then, he walked back in the living room and laid down on the couch as he noticed that Phoebe had come back in her room. But this time he wasn't able to contain his tears anymore and he started to cry silently, but not silently enough for Phoebe to hear him and it broke her heart.   
She couldn't let him there crying. She knew he was feeling guilty because of what happened, he was always feeling guilty when something was wrong, she knew he was feeling as bad as her. She decided to walk in the living room and comfort him. He needed her to be by his side and she needed to feel him by her side.  
When Cole heard her coming, he quickly sat up on the couch and wiped away his tears, not wanting her to see how bad he was feeling.  
He got up and said: "Here, take the couch if you want."  
"This is not your fault Cole." She said.  
"Do you want me to prepare breakfast? What about a hot bath?" He asked, clearly avoiding the subject.  
She made a step towards him but he backed up.  
"Maybe you should go back to bed and get more rest." He said.  
She made one more step towards him and try to put her hands on his cheeks but once again, he backed up.  
"Phoebe... Don't do something you don't want to do just for me." He said, thinking that Phoebe didn't wanted him to be close. Phoebe looked down.  
"Go back to bed, I'll call you when breakfast will be ready." He added.  
Phoebe burst into tears and said: "I need you Cole... Don't push me away, I want to be with you, I want to forget everything."  
Cole immediately wrapped his arms around her and said: "I'm sorry baby."  
He could felt his stomach twisting inside him because it was unbearable for him to think about how much the woman he loved was hurt.  
Phoebe looked up at him and said: "Wanna lay down on the couch with you."  
Cole nodded in answer and they both laid down on the couch.  
She snuggled up against him and he kissed her on the forehead and he said: "I'm sorry, I was supposed to be here with you, to protect you." And once again, he burst into tears.  
Phoebe wiped away the tears which were rolling on his cheeks and kissed him gently in the lips.  
"It's okay Cole, it's okay." She told him in a whisper.  
She grabbed his forearm and put it around her waist and then, she pressed her body against his. They cuddled up to each other for warmth. Phoebe continued to kiss him on the lips until Cole calmed down.  
Once she felt Cole's body relaxing, she stopped her kisses and looked at him, waiting for him to open his eyes.  
Cole finally opened his beautiful blue eyes which were now red from tears and looked deep in Phoebe's eyes.  
"Hey." She greeted him with a smile.  
"Hey." He replied, smiling back at her.  
"Feeling better?" Both asked in the same time.  
They smiled even more and nodded.  
They stared at each other for a while and then Phoebe asked: "You didn't sleep last night right?"  
"Not really." Cole answered.  
"Care to join me in our bed and sleep until Lizzie or Tommy wakes up?" She asked.  
Cole nodded and they both got up and walked in their room where they laid down on their bed under the covers.  
Phoebe cuddled up to Cole and told him: "Close your eyes baby."  
They were both laying on their sides, facing the other and Phoebe had one of her hand under Cole's tee-shirt and was caressing his side gently.  
Cole smiled and said sadly: "I love you and I'm deeply sorry."  
"Hey, listen to me honey, nothing is your fault, it's all Brad's right? And today, we'll go to the manor and we'll summon him and vanquish him forever, together." Phoebe said.  
Cole nodded and said: "You shouldn't be comforting me, I'm the one who should be comforting."  
"What are you waiting for?" Phoebe asked with a smile.  
This smile, her awesome smile, made Cole felt a little better. It looks like she was taking what happened a much better than the first time, maybe because it was less violent as Phoebe thought it was Cole and not that bastard. This horrible thought maybe Cole shivered, he shook this away from his mind, knowing that Phoebe would probably feel better if he was comforting her.  
He slowly approached his lips to her lips and looked at her hesitantly. Phoebe nodded and Cole finally kissed her, from sweet kisses on the lips first, to a deep passionate and loving kiss as Phoebe started to respond to his actions. Cole brought one of his hand on Phoebe's cheek and caressed it gently. This same hand slid down to her shoulder, to her arm and finally stopped on her side. He was glad to feel that Phoebe's body didn't tensed, on the contrary, she pulled her body against him. Cole tighten his hold, making her feel that he was here, to reassure her.  
Phoebe pulled apart, a little breathless and smiling and she said: "Love you baby."  
Cole smiled back at her and replied: "Love you too."  
Phoebe started running her hands on Cole's chest and said: "You took away the bad feeling of his tongue in my mouth."  
Cole didn't answer, he just brushed her hair out of her face and Phoebe asked: "Can we... uh..."  
"What?" Cole asked sweetly.  
"It's just... I... Maybe you don't want or..." Phoebe tried to say, she didn't know how to tell him what she wanted to ask.  
"Come on baby, don't be scared or shy, just tell me." He said with the same tone he used before.  
"Tonight... Can we let the kids at the manor and... uh... stay together, just the two of us, I need you to take away this bad feeling of his hands on me, of him inside of..." Phoebe explained but Cole cut her off before the end and kiss her passionately.  
He pulled apart and said: "What about a nice dinner, followed by a nice movie and a nice night together tonight?"  
Phoebe nodded and said: "Can we stay with the kids today instead of going to the manor to check the book, I'd like to stay with them before they go to the manor."  
"Sure." Cole replied.  
Phoebe smiled and said: "Thank you."  
"You're very welcome my love." Cole replied.  
Phoebe kissed him on the lips and said: "Now, close your eyes and sleep."  
"Only if you sleep too." He replied.  
Phoebe nodded and they both fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Some hours later, Cole woke up and felt Phoebe stirring as well in his arms. Cole felt someone laying behind him, touching his back. He smiled and Phoebe gave him a 'what?' look.  
"There is a baby caressing back right behind me." He said with a smile.  
Phoebe propped herself up on one elbow and looked behind Cole.   
She smiled and said: "Hi baby."  
The little girl who had her thumb tuck in her mouth replied: "Hi Mommy."  
"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked to her daughter.  
Liz shrugged and said: "Making a drawing on Daddy's back."  
Phoebe smiled and asked again: "What are you drawing honey?"  
"Little circles and big circles." Liz replied.  
"What don't you lay down in Daddy's arms?" Phoebe asked, knowing that Liz would love that.  
"Because you are already with him." Liz replied, give a smile to her mother.  
Phoebe smiled back and proposed: "Why don't you come between us and give me a cuddle?"  
Liz nodded and laid down between her parents. Cole kissed her on the cheek and the little girl smiled.   
"HEY! What about me?!" Exclaimed Tom as he entered the room.  
Both of Phoebe and Cole smiled and Tom climbed on the bed.  
"Here baby, lay down next to me." Phoebe told him.  
Before doing what he was told, he kissed Cole and Phoebe on the cheek.  
"Why are you hurt Daddy?" Tom asked, noticing the wound on Cole's eyebrow.  
"Oh, silly me, I just hit a door." Cole replied with a smile.  
"Oh... my poor little Daddy." Liz said as she kissed her father on the cheek and snuggled up to him.  
"Oh... my little baby girl." Cole said with the same tone.  
They all smiled and stood in the bed for some more minutes before getting up to have breakfast.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Later this day, Cole had decided to go to the park with Phoebe and the kids. While Cole and Phoebe were laying on the grass in each other arms, Cole caressing Phoebe's belly and nuzzling her neck, the kids were playing with soccer.  
"No, Liz, it's not like this that we play soccer." Tom told to his sister.  
Tom walked towards Cole while Liz was running with the ball in her arms.  
"Daddy, can you explain to Liz that she has to kick the ball with her feet to play soccer. She just take it in her arms and run as fast as she can." Tom said.   
"Why don't you play football then?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yeah, football could be a good idea." Cole agreed.  
Tom nodded and ran back towards his sister.  
"Let's go back to our activities." Cole said with a seductive smile before kissing Phoebe passionately and caressing her belly again..  
Phoebe moaned and said: "Such a good feeling, I love that."  
"This is nothing comparing with what it will be tonight." Cole said.  
"Can't wait to feel that." Phoebe told him.  
They both smiled and kissed again until they heard Liz crying and screaming for them.  
Cole immediately got up and ran towards her, followed by Phoebe.  
Liz was on the floor and hugged her father tightly when he took her in his arms.  
"Tom pushed me on the floor very hard." The little girl said in a sobbing voice.  
"But I told you we were playing football now." Tom said.  
He started to cry and said: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
Phoebe picked him up and kissed him on the neck and said: "It's okay baby."  
"Are you hurt somewhere?" Cole asked to his daughter.  
Liz shook her head no and Cole looked at Tom and said: "Don't cry baby, Lizzie is okay."  
Tom slightly nodded and Phoebe said: "We better go home now."  
Cole nodded and they all came back home.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
When the Turner family entered the house, no one noticed Brad watching them through the window.  
Cole felt a strange feeling, like if something just hit him and entered his body. His vision became blurry and he stopped in the middle of the living room.  
Phoebe looked at him, wondering what was happening to him. What she didn't know was that Brad had just threw a magical ball to Cole.  
He didn't know why but Cole felt anger coming deep inside of him, he felt Belthazor coming back. Cole tried to control the demon inside of him, he didn't understand why he couldn't contain him. Since he had been with Phoebe Belthazor was like an old memory, but now it felt like he was coming back and Cole couldn't stop it.  
"I'm sorry." Cole told Phoebe before morphing into Belthazor and screaming because of the pain and because of the fact that he couldn't control him.  
"Cole, you can come back." Phoebe told him, she wasn't afraid of the demon, she knew him, she knew Cole was still there somewhere.  
She put her hand on Belthazor cheek and he hit her and threw her on the floor.  
Tom and Liz looked at him in horror, wondering what was happening to their Daddy. Both of them ran towards Phoebe and knelt down next to her.  
Cole was screaming to Belthazor to stop, he was trying to take the best of the demon, in vain... the only thing he could do to stop him from hurting Phoebe was making the demon shimmering away.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Brad was laughing as he was watching the scene from the window... Soon Belthazor will come back and kill her and they kids...  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Here, what do ya think???  
Please let me know and review!!! Thanks a lot!  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	9. Reasons why

Hey you guys!!!! I'm back and I made it fast!! I got so much amazing reviews that I really felt like I had to write the new chapter fast because you are fantastic guys, your reviews really touched me... Please, please, please go on... It's really awesome. And you also have to thank Gaby, my co-writer on "Wanting Cole Desperately." for being so busy because when we can't work on our fanfictions... I work on mine and post faster!!!!! Girl this chapter is for you... Read and relax... you need it!  
  
Baily: You can't vanquish me!!! My husband (Cole Turner) in invincible, he'll protect me!!!! Hehehe!!!!  
  
Midnight: Thanks a lot for your five stars... It goes straight to my heart... I'm happy to have an 'trying to be patient avid reader'... You didn't wait too much this time huh?  
  
Ema: I hope this chapter will answer to your questions.  
  
Charming_Prue: Can you please stop using my nickname/penname... It looks like I'm leaving myself reviews... Thanks!!!  
  
I talk to much, I know...  
Let's go onto the story now.  
  
Chapter 9  
"Reasons why."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Phoebe was shocked, like if she couldn't realize what was happening and in a way she didn't want it to be happening, she didn't want all this to be true. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Tom and Liz who were scared and looking at her, wondering what happened to their Daddy. She knew it was going to be hard for the both of them, especially for Liz.  
"Hey my babies, you listen to me carefully. You are going into your room and hide in the closet until Mommy comes there and tells you to go out, okay?" She told them because she knew that Belthazor would be back soon.   
Both of the kids nodded and Phoebe kissed them on the cheeks.  
"Go now, Mommy loves you." She told them before the kids ran in their room to hide.  
Phoebe slowly got up, she didn't wanted to show it to her children but she was scared, scared that Cole could be gone for real, leaving his place to Belthazor, scared to lose him and scared about the fact that Brad could come back to hurt her again.  
She took a huge breath and in the same time, Belthazor shimmered back in. Phoebe gasped and looked at him in the eyes, looking for Cole.   
She remembered the time when Cole was changing into Belthazor to fight in order to help her or her sisters, she could always look in his eyes and see Cole's soul, see that he was still here and that he could come back easily. The case wasn't the same here, when Phoebe looked into the demon's eyes, she saw nothing else than anger and hatred, Cole's soul were nowhere to be found and that scared her even more.  
"Cole, come back please." She begged.  
Belthazor smiled in answer and grabbed her by the throat and squeezed it so much that it was almost impossible for Phoebe to breath.   
When he saw that Phoebe couldn't breath he let her go and smiled even more. Phoebe gasped for air and coughed up several times.  
Without any warning, the demon hit her across the face and gave her an uppercut sending Phoebe flying backwards and she landed hard on the floor.   
At this very moment, Phoebe wanted to scream from the pain but she bit her tongue, the last thing she wanted was Tom and Liz to heard what was happening. Once again she got up and Belthazor pined her against the wall and started hitting her again.  
Suddenly, the demon backed up and screamed in pain and Cole came back to his human form. His eyes was injected with blood and he was breathing heavily, tired from fighting Belthazor from the inside. He looked at Phoebe horrified, horrified of what he did to her. The look in Phoebe's eyes was unbearable for him, he could clearly see her pain and her fear, her fear from him, from the monster he was. And one of the hardest thing for him was to see the bruise around her left eye, the proof that he had hurt the woman he loved. He thought about the kids, they had seen the monster that their father was.  
Phoebe looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes but she couldn't approach him, she was too scared. Scared of the man who was caressing her and kissing her one hour ago and who was now hurting her so badly.  
Cole looked at her and whispered: "Sorry."  
And then he morphed back into Belthazor, howling because of the pain and because of the frustration to not be able to control the evil monster inside of him.   
Phoebe jumped when she saw that Belthazor was back but the demon shimmered away.  
She sighed with relief and slumped against the wall and burst into tears.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Some seconds later, Cole shimmered to the manor on his human form.  
"Paige! Piper!" He screamed.  
Paige ran down the stairs and asked: "What's wrong?"  
The youngest Halliwell sister was scared that something could be wrong with Phoebe or the kids.  
"I need your help." Cole begged.  
"Why? What's wrong?" She asked again.  
"I-I can't control him Paige, Belthazor is ba-." Cole told her but hadn't enough time to finish his sentence and turned into Belthazor once again.  
Paige quickly orbed upstairs and the demon threw the couch on the window, and throw a fireball at the TV and broke other things in the house.  
When Cole morphed back into his human form and yelled: "Paige."  
The youngest Halliwell orbed back next to him and she said: "I have an idea, let's go in the basement before he comes back."  
Cole nodded and followed her into the basement.  
She cast a quick spell and a cage appeared in front of them. Cole hurried inside and Paige locked it.  
"Do you think Belthazor will be able to break it?" He asked.  
Paige shook her head no and said: "It's immune to black magic."  
Cole nodded and changed into Belthazor again.  
The demon tried to break free but it was in vain. Paige stood there looking at him until Cole came back. Fighting to get the best of Belthazor was exhausting for Cole. He was all sweaty, breathing heavily and his eyes were still injected with blood.  
"I hurt Phoebe." He told Paige before looking down.  
Paige noticed he was crying and she told him: "I'm going to your house and help her."  
Cole nodded and Paige orbed away and Belthazor came back.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Paige found Phoebe hugging her knees and crying. She quickly knelt by her sides and heal the bruises she had. Once she had finished, Paige kissed her sister on the forehead and wiped away her tears and she said: "It's okay sweetie."  
"Belthazor..." Phoebe said as she was sobbing.  
"I know." Paige told her.  
"Cole is at the manor, in the basement, he won't come back, you don't have to worry." Paige told her.  
Phoebe nodded slightly and said: "Tom and Liz."  
She got up and walked in the kids' room as Paige followed her.  
Phoebe opened the closet door and found Tom hugging Liz who was crying silently.  
"Hey my babies, come here, let Mommy hugs you." She told them.  
Tom let go Liz and hugged his mother tightly.   
Phoebe kissed him on the cheek and said: "Everything is okay now."  
She kissed Tom once again and saw that Liz hadn't move yet.  
She looked at Tom and said: "You go with Auntie Paige in the living room while I talk with Lizzie."  
The little boy nodded and Paige picked him up, giving an according nod to Phoebe before going into the living room.  
Phoebe knelt down in front of Liz and said: "You don't have to be scared anymore, the bad guy won't come back."  
Liz shrugged and Phoebe wiped away her tears.  
"I know you saw what Daddy did but there is an explanation." Phoebe said to her daughter.  
The little girl shrugged again.  
"The bad guy you saw has always been into Daddy and Daddy can tell him to be a good guy but I don't know why, today, Daddy couldn't say to the bad guy to be a good guy, that's why he did what you saw he did." Phoebe tried to explain.  
How could she explain to her daughter that her father was half-human, half-demon?  
"But now you see, Mommy is okay." Phoebe added.  
Liz nodded and Phoebe asked: "Can you give me a huge cuddle?"  
Liz nodded again and snuggled up to her mother. Phoebe wrapped her arms around her and kissed her on the top of the head.  
"Let's go in the living room with Tommy." Phoebe said.  
She picked up Liz and carried her in the living room where she sat down next to Paige and Tom.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Meanwhile in the basement, Cole was having more and more troubles the breath and he was extremely exhausting from trying to control Belthazor.  
He noticed that someone has appeared next to the cage and was looking at him.  
"Poor Cole Turner." The guy said.  
As he approached the cage, Cole recognized him.  
"You son of a bitch." He said.  
"I prefer Brad." The guy told him.  
Cole tried to get out of the cage to kick this bastard's ass but Brad laughed.  
Brad used his powers to create a chair and sat down on front of Cole.  
"Let me tell you a story." Brad said.  
"Years ago, I was a whitelighter, I was sent on earth to protect Phoebe Halliwell's twins. As the father of the kids was a demon and wasn't near his family, I stood with them and loved them as if they were my own family. Unfortunately, the bastard went back and took my place. I became crazy, I wanted to be part of Phoebe life's more than everything... Every times I was seeing her, I wanted to be close to her, to kiss her, to make love to her... She was in my dreams, in my mind, every days and every nights..." Brad started.  
Cole winced when he hear what Brad just said and he turned into Belthazor.  
Brad waited until Cole took back his human form and continued: "Finally, one day I raped her. Her evil husband killed me, at least that's what he thought... He left me for dead, that's when I decided to take my revenge on him and I started to kill demons to get powers. The Elders loved that until the day when they discovered that I was killing them to collect their powers. They clipped my wings, thing that they should have done a long time ago. I took different powers from different demons and now I'm a full demon, with many powers, more than you have Belthazor."  
Cole turned into Belthazor and came back to him and Brad said: "Once I was sure that I had enough powers, I came back to Phoebe and, morphed into her dear husband and made love to her, which was pretty good."  
Cole became a fury and tried to break free from his cage again, as Paige has made it so strong that Cole's powers were useless and helpless.  
Brad laughed again and said: "I don't know what was the best, being inside her while she was screaming your name and begging you to come back to help her or being inside her and hearing her moaning your name thinking it was you..."  
Cole shivered at this words, his eyes filled up with tears when he thought about what Phoebe went through, it was like someone was stabbing him in the heart, his couldn't breath anymore. He let his rage explode and turn into Belthazor.  
Brad smiled even more, knowing that he was playing with Cole's feeling and hurting him so much was delectable. A crossbow appeared in Brad's hands and he aimed at Belthazor.  
Cole came back into his human form and looked at Brad.  
Brad shoot him in the chest and said: "Magic can't go out but it can go in... nice."  
Cole screamed in pain and Brad aimed at him again and he said: "Let's try another part..."  
Then he shoot Cole in the stomach and he continued to shoot him until he heard Piper voice talking to her son in the kitchen.  
Brad smiled and said: "I'll be back." And shimmered away.  
Hearing the noise, Piper went down in the basement and saw Cole.  
"Paige!" She yelled.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"I'm worried about her Paige." Phoebe said to her little sister as they was in the kitchen, making some tea.  
"I know Phoebe, but a lot of the kids stop talking after a huge shock like Liz just had." Paige explained.  
Phoebe sighed deeply.  
"It's just... I... I don't know what to say to her, how to explain her, I don't even know myself what happened." Phoebe said, trying to fight tears back.  
Paige hugged her and said: "I know Phoebe... Shhhh, it's okay."  
"We all know Liz has a special link with Cole and seeing him like this, so angry and hitting you, made her stop talking, she can't handle something like this Phoebe, she's too young to understand, but you have to know that it's not your fault." Paige explained.  
"What can I do to make her feel better? She can't stay like this forever." Phoebe said.  
"There's nothing we can do, she'll talk when she'll be ready." Paige said.  
Phoebe put her head in her hands and said: "Why when everything is all right, something so terrible has to happen?"  
Paige hugged her sister once again to comfort her and suddenly they heard Tom.  
"Mommy!" Tom called his mother.  
Paige and Phoebe who was in the kitchen both ran in the living room.  
"Lizzie is crying again." He said sadly.  
Phoebe immediately hugged her daughter and whispered loving and comforting words to her while kissing her cheeks and forehead.  
"Croco plush." Paige said, stretching her hand to summon the plush.  
Phoebe smiled and Paige gave the plush to Liz who hugged it tightly.  
Phoebe sat on the couch and pulled Liz on her lap. The little girl rested her head on her mother's shoulder and continued to cry silently while hugging her favorite plush.  
"Here baby, you don't have to be scared, Mommy is here." Phoebe whispered, she was at the verge of tears.  
She kissed the top of Liz's head and Tom asked: "Why did Lizzie stop talking?"  
"I don't know baby." Phoebe answered.  
"I have to go, I hear Piper calling." Paige told Phoebe. Since she was focusing on her whitelighter powers she could hear the people from her family calling her.  
Phoebe nodded and Paige orbed out.  
Tom sat down closer to Phoebe and Liz and rested his head on his mother shoulder as well.   
"We're going to close our eyes and have a little nap together." Phoebe stated.  
Tom nodded and said before closing his eyes: "I love you Lizzie."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
When Paige orbed in the basement of the manor, she looked at Cole and cover her mouth with her hands.  
"Oh my God Cole!" She said.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Okay, now I'm waiting for your amazing reviews... Questions, suggestions, flames and congratulations are all welcome! Lol Tell me what you think, even if it's short! THANKS!  
More to come soon? It's up to you!!  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	10. Confrontations

I have no words to tell you how awesome you guys are. The reviews you left really touched me, you are fabulous readers and reviewers... Thanks a lot.  
  
Cole-rox: Are you sure you meant to leave this review for my story?? Isn't it too much? Thanks anyway!!  
  
Liz: I know I'm evil... But that's why you read the story, don't you?!  
  
Midnight and Melly: I really love your reviews... Thanks a lot for being so supportive! But creative and talented are too much for me. I just write what comes out of my head, everybody can do this... You guys are now my best reviewers. Thanks again.  
  
Ema: Ema, about "Wanting Cole Desperately." The sequel will come but unfortunately it's going to take a little time...  
  
Gaby: See, you're not my best reviewer anymore... But you're one of my best friend, isn't it better??!! Lol  
  
Enough talking... Let's go in this wonderful world which I love to share with you... (Thinking about it, wonderful isn't really appropriate at this time of the story...)  
  
Chapter 10  
"Confrontations."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Paige hurried up next to the cage and asked: "What happened?"  
"Brad..." Was all that Cole could manage to say before screaming in pain and turning into Belthazor.  
"Bastard." Piper muttered, talking about Brad.  
Cole came back to him and looked in Paige's eyes and sadly said: "The things he said... It was so horrible."  
Paige noticed Cole's critical state. He had four arrows in the chest, he was breathing heavily as if it was almost impossible for him to breath, his eyes were now completely red and he was all sweaty. It really looked like it was unbearable for him to go through what he was going through right now.  
"Let me remove the arrows." Paige told him.  
"No, you can't." Cole said.  
"Why?" Paige asked him.  
"If you open the cage and if Belthazor goes out, he could hurt you or someone else." Cole said.  
Paige nodded and said: "Maybe I can use my powers and summon the arrows."  
Cole shook his head no and said: "Magic can't go out of the cage."  
Paige sighed, she wanted to help him but she was useless.  
"I'll be okay." Cole lied.  
"You have to remove them by yourself Cole, you can't stay like this." Paige told him.  
Cole nodded and he removed the four arrows, each time he was screaming from the pain and he was crying because the pain was unbearable.  
He closed his eyes, trying to recover his breath.  
"Blanket." Paige said as she used her powers.  
The blanket appears in front of her and she gave it to Cole who thanked her with a slight nod.  
"Brad said he killed demons to have evil powers, that's how he get the crossbow." Cole said to Paige.  
"I could have hurt the kids, or kill Phoebe's little baby, you know." He whispered.  
"You didn't, they are all safe and fine, I made sure about that." Paige told him to try to comfort her.  
"Liz saw me, Tom saw me... And Phoebe..." He said before looking down.  
"Are you sure they are all okay?" He asked Paige.  
"Lizzie, she... stopped talking, because she... she's shocked." Paige told him and noticed Cole's tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"Tom looks okay, and Phoebe, she's okay as well, but it's not going to be easy for all of them." Paige added.  
"I know." Cole said, still looking down.  
He was feeling so guilty, everything was his fault, everything went wrong because of him, they were supposed to be happy with this new baby coming on but they lives were a living nightmare, it was hell.  
"Paige and I are going to look in the Book, maybe we can find something to stop Belthazor." Piper stated. She knew Cole was weaker and weaker by any minutes and they had to find a way to stop Belthazor, to get him out of this cage and to heal him.  
Cole nodded and covered himself with the blanket, all the movements he was doing was very painful for him, he was now feeling very weak. He closed his eyes and both of the girls went upstairs. He sighed with relief once he was sure they wouldn't hear him and burst into tears because of the pain.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Phoebe entered the manor with Liz in her arms and holding Tom's hand. The little girl hadn't say anything yet. Leo and Will were watching TV in the living room and Phoebe and the kids joined them. Tom sat down on the couch next to his cousin and Phoebe put Liz next to him.  
Leo looked at Phoebe and they walked away from the kids.  
"Piper told me about Cole, I'm sorry." Leo said, putting a comforting hand on Phoebe's shoulder.  
She nodded slightly and asked: "Where are Paige and Piper?"  
"In the attic, looking in the Book if there is something about Cole's state." Leo replied.  
"Thanks." Phoebe told him before walking upstairs.  
Leo sat down back on the couch next to the kids but he heard Piper calling him.  
"I'll be right back." He said and then he orbed in the attic.  
Liz got up and walked in the kitchen.  
"Lizzie where are you going?" Tom asked to his sister but didn't get any answer.  
"Don't worry Tom, she's probably thirsty and that's why she went in the kitchen." Will said to his worried cousin.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Liz walked towards the fridge when she heard some noise coming in from the basement. She walked towards the door and heard that someone was crying. She went downstairs and found her Daddy in a cage. He was bleeding and tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was also looking very hurt. She was wondering why her Daddy was so strange and why he was in a cage.  
She didn't way anything and walked in front of Cole, staring at him.  
Cole quickly wiped away his tears and looked at her.  
"You shouldn't be here little." He told his daughter as he tried to smile, but even smiling was hurting for him.  
Liz shrugged and walked closer to the cage, looking deep in Cole's eyes.  
She was reminding him so much of Phoebe, she has done the same thing some minutes before.  
Cole looked down and said: "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt Mommy."  
"Did Mommy told you about the bad guy?" He asked.  
Liz nodded and Cole said: "I love you little, you know that, and I love Mommy, Tommy and the little baby as well."  
Liz nodded one more time and Cole said: "But I have this bad guy inside of me, that's why I have to stay here and I'll probably stay here for a long time."  
Cole felt tears streaming down his cheeks and he also saw the tears in his daughter's eyes.  
"Now you have to go back upstairs." He said, feeling that Belthazor was about to come back. He didn't want Liz to see the monster he was one more time. She had seen him once, and it was more than enough.  
"Come on baby, go upstairs, Mommy is probably looking for you." He told her.  
As Liz didn't move, he said: "Please baby, go..."  
He never ended up his sentence and turned into Belthazor. Liz jumped when she saw him and ran upstairs.  
When Cole came back to him, he hit the cage, cursing himself for having frightened his little girl once again this way.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Liz ran in the living room and Phoebe walked in it at the same moment. Phoebe knelt down on the floor and Liz wrapped her hands around her mother's neck.  
"What's wrong honey?" Phoebe asked.  
Liz didn't answer and tighten her grip around her mother's neck.  
"Shhh." Phoebe said, patting her back.  
Paige and Piper were watching the scene.  
Once Liz calmed down, Phoebe handed her to Piper and she said: "Aunty Piper is going to take care of you, Mommy will be right back."  
Liz nodded and Phoebe looked at Paige and then she walked in the basement, followed by her younger sister.  
Just like Liz did before, Phoebe walked towards the cage and started staring at Cole.  
Without looking at her, Cole knew Phoebe was here, he could feel her presence.  
They stayed silent for some minutes, Cole looking down, he couldn't look into her eyes, he had a lump in his throat and didn't know if he would be able to talk.  
"If you still have some of the potion you made to kill Belthazor, use it." He finally said, looking down.  
"I know you hate me Phoebe, I know you are scared of the monster I am, Liz is scared too, she came here and I felt she was scared, I saw it in her eyes too." He added.  
"And I don't want to look at you because I'm scared to see the same look our daughter had." He said.  
He raised his head to look at Paige and said: "Have you find something in the book?"  
Paige shook her head no and Cole looked at Phoebe in the eyes, it was almost painful for him.  
"I swear I didn't mean to hurt you, but I couldn't control him, he is too strong. Brad made him came back from deep inside of me and I don't know how to control him." He said with tears in his eyes.  
"When... When I came back from the Wasteland, I promised myself to never hurt you again and this is what I just did, I raised my hand on you." He told her.  
The atmosphere was incredibly tense. Phoebe felt butterflies inside her stomach, she could see how much he was hurt and sad.  
"One day I promised to be a good father, to do everything I can for you and the babies. I failed on that one too, and I'll never forgive myself." He added.  
"I promised so much things I didn't do, and you got hurt so many times because of me... because I wasn't by your side..." He continued.  
He closed his eyes and said: "He's coming back, I'm sorry." Then he turned into Belthazor again.  
Phoebe looked down and Paige hugged her tightly, knowing it was really hard for Phoebe to lose Cole again.  
Paige noticed that Belthazor was staying more and more time, the proof that Cole was too weak to control him, or to even try to control him.   
She kissed Phoebe on the cheek and said: "We'll find a way to bring him back, I promise."  
Phoebe nodded slightly and suddenly an idea hit Paige's head. They had searched in the book for a spell to stop Belthazor, but the demon wasn't back by himself, he was back because of who Brad made him come back and uncontrollable for Cole. They had to look in the book for the demon who had this power before Brad killed him and took it from him.  
"Let's go in the attic." Paige said as she orbed there.  
She let go Phoebe and started to search in the book.  
Suddenly she yelled: "Piper, I got it, I got the spell."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
So, what do you think about this one? Let me know. Email... Review... Send whatever you want! THANKS!!!!  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	11. Doubts

I'm sorry for those who are waiting for the update of "Where's my son?" or the sequel of "Wanting Cole Desperately." which I co-write with my friend Gaby (You can also read her stories which are amazing, her penname is Beba Halliwell-Turner... Wow looks like someone is making some ad here!!! lol) under the penname of Charming_Beba. I kinda have a huge rush of inspiration on this story and I really enjoy to write it and to have such great reviews... Yeah, you can yell at me if you want me to update the other stories!!   
  
We all have choices to make... Some are harder than others...  
  
Chapter 11  
"Doubts"  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
When she heard Paige calling her, Piper hurried up to the attic with Liz in her arms and followed by Leo, Tom and Will.  
Liz beckoned to be in Phoebe arms and Piper handed the little girl to her mother. Phoebe kissed her daughter on the cheek and Liz rested her head on her Mommy's shoulder without saying anything as she used to do since Belthazor appeared in front of her eyes.  
"Cole told that Brad took his powers from demons, that's why we haven't found anything the first time we looked in the book for something to help Cole. No, I have what we need." Paige explained.  
Piper nodded and Tom asked: "Is it to help my Daddy?"  
Paige knelt down at the same level of Tom and kiss him on the cheek.  
"Yeah, we're going to help your Daddy and everything will be okay." She told him.  
The little boy nodded and smiled at his Aunt.  
Paige took a sheet of paper and quickly wrote the spell she has found on the book.  
"Let's go." She said as she started walking towards the door. All the other member of the family followed her to the basement.  
When they entered the basement, Cole had his eyes closed and acting like he was fighting to catch some air. He was feeling and looking more and more horrible.  
"Don't worry Cole, it's gonna be okay." Paige told him.  
Cole slightly nodded without opening his eyes and he turned back into Belthazor. Both of Liz and Phoebe jumped when they saw that the demon was back. Liz tighten her grip on Phoebe who patted her little girl's back.  
Paige walked towards Phoebe and said before brushing her sister's hair: "Come on Pheebs, we need you on this one."  
Phoebe nodded and Piper joined her sisters.  
The Charmed Ones read the spell and Cole morphed back into his human form.  
Paige walked towards the cage and asked: "Cole, how do you feel?"  
"Kay." Cole whispered.  
"Can you feel Belthazor coming back?" Paige asked.  
Cole shook his head no and Paige asked: "Can you control him?"  
Cole nodded and Paige asked: "Are you sure?"  
Cole nodded and again and Paige quickly opened the cage and started to heal him. Leo joined her and healed him as well.  
Once they finished, Cole open his eyes and whispered: "Thanks."  
Paige and Leo both smiled and helped him to go out of the cage.  
When Cole was up, he looked at Phoebe and immediately looked down when he saw the look on her face. He saw her tears and he saw her fears. At this very moment, he knew that the special link he shared with Phoebe and with his kids was broken and that it will take forever for them to heal the wound he had caused while not being able to control the monster who was inside of him.  
Paige saw tears rolling on her brother-in-law's cheeks and told him: "You need to rest."  
Cole used his powers and a bed appeared in the basement.  
"Better like this." He weakly said.  
Paige smiled and helped him to lay down.  
"Bring the kids and Phoebe back home." He begged.  
"Okay." Paige told him.  
"I'll be right back." She told him.  
She orbed out and when she orbed back next to him, she had three covers with her and she put all of them one Cole who was now shaking like a leaf.  
"Thanks." He said with a slight smile.  
Paige smiled back at him and ordered: "Now close your eyes and try to get some rest."  
Cole did was he was told and closed his eyes.  
The youngest Halliwell walked towards her big sisters and said: "Phoebe, you and the kids should rest, you all had a very hard day. I'll bring you back home while Piper will stay by Cole's side."  
Both of the sisters nodded and Paige took Phoebe's hand and Tom's hand and she orbed them back in their living room.  
"Hey babies, you are going to change into your Pj's while Mommy and I talk a little." Paige told to her nephew and her niece.  
Phoebe put Liz on the floor and both of them walked in the room to get changed.  
"Honey are you okay? You didn't say anything." Paige asked in a worried tone.  
"I... I'm okay Paige, thanks." Phoebe said.  
"Listen Phoebe, I now it's hard for you but Cole really needs you." Paige said.  
Phoebe nodded and said: "I know, but, it's hard Paige, he hurt me, I know it wasn't really Cole, but..." She didn't finish her sentence and burst into tears.  
Paige pulled her into her arms and said: "Shhhh, it's okay sis."  
"It's going to take you some time to heal from that, to forget what happened, but you'll go through this, I know you will, you're strong Pheebs. I know you and Cole can make it." She added.  
"I went through so much things already, I don't know if I'll be strong enough to go through this one." Phoebe sobbed.  
"You'll do it... We will all help you, don't worry, we are all here for you." Paige said.  
"Mommy! Liz and I are ready." Tom shouted from his room.  
Phoebe quickly wiped away her tears and said: "Thank you so much Paige. I love you."  
Paige smiled at her and said: "I love you too."  
Phoebe smiled back at her sister and walked in the kids' room.  
Before leaving, Paige walked in Cole and Phoebe's room and took some clothes for Cole and she orbed back in the basement.  
Piper was sitting on the floor next to Cole's bed. Leo and Will were already in bed.  
"How is he?" Paige asked as she put Cole's clothes on the floor next to the bed.  
"He fell asleep." Piper replied.  
"How's Pheebs?" Piper asked.  
"Not really good." Paige truthfully replied.  
"It's gonna be hard." They said in the same time.  
Piper got up and said: "We need to rest as well. We won't help if we're tired."  
Paige nodded and they both went upstairs in their rooms.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Meanwhile in Tom and Liz's room, Phoebe was sitting on her little girl bed who was already under the covers. Phoebe bent towards her and kissed her on the cheek.  
"I love you baby." She whispered.  
Liz nodded and closed her eyes. Phoebe kissed her on the forehead before getting up and walking towards her son's bed on which she sat down.  
"Is Daddy okay now?" Tom asked.  
"Yeah, I think so, but he is still a little tired because of what happened to him." Phoebe explained.  
Tom nodded and Phoebe kissed him on the forehead and said: "I love you Tommy."  
"I love you too Mommy." He replied.  
Phoebe got up and walked in her room to get changed into her Pj's. Once she was in her Pj's, she walked toward her bed and sighed. She didn't feel like sleeping in this bed, not without Cole. She didn't feel really good in this room, she was scared and worried all the time, but it was even worst here.  
She walked in the kids' room and laid down on Liz bed. The little girl was still awake.  
"Can Mommy stay with you?" Phoebe asked.  
Liz nodded and Phoebe wrapped her arms around her baby girl who fell asleep.  
Phoebe stayed awake, she just couldn't sleep, she had too much things in mind.  
She loved Cole with all her heart but it was just too hard to handle such an horrible thing.  
Maybe things will never be the same between her and Cole.  
Maybe their love wouldn't survive to this test and was it a test by the way?  
Maybe she will never be able to let him touch her or kiss her.  
Maybe things will never get better and they'll have to break up.  
Maybe the kids will still be scared of their father.  
What if he hurts her again?  
What if he hurts the kids?  
What if Liz never talks again?  
She sighed and gave her daughter a small kiss on the forehead before closing her eyes and falling asleep.   
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Cole walked towards Phoebe, wrapping his arms around her from behind lovingly. He started running his hands on her belly and kissing her in the neck.  
"Glad the kids are at the manor." Cole told her with a warm smile.  
Phoebe nodded and turned in his arms to face him.  
"Have you planned something to do?" She asked seductively.  
"Actually, I've planned plenty of things." He replied in the same tone.  
They both smiled and started kissing. The kiss was sweet at the beginning and then it became more and more passionate and demanding.   
Phoebe moaned and broke the kiss just to say: "I love you Cole."  
After that she brought her lips to Cole's who, as an answer, pulled her body against his and they continue to kiss passionately.  
Cole slid his hands under Phoebe's blouse to caress her sides and her back.   
Phoebe started to unbutton Cole's shirt and to caress his chest but none of them broke their intense kiss.  
Cole lifted up Phoebe who wrapped her legs around his wait and carried her in their room, still not stopping to kiss her. They both laid down on the bed, Cole was on top, and he started to unbutton Phoebe's blouse.  
Once Phoebe's blouse was removed, Cole started to kiss her stomach and he said: "As smooth as a baby's bottom."  
Phoebe smiled and Cole kissed her passionately once again.  
Suddenly, he turned into Belthazor and an athame appeared in his hand and he stabbed Phoebe in the stomach.  
  
Cole woke up and sat up on his bed, all sweaty and out of breath. It was a nightmare, an horrible nightmare were once again he was hurting Phoebe. He tried to recover his breath and wiped away the tears which were falling down his cheeks. He looked around and remember he was in the basement at the manor. He laid back on the bed and sighed. He missed her and the kids so much, he wanted to be with them more than anything but he knew he couldn't. They needed time away from him, little Lizzie looked so scared when she looked at him and he was sure Phoebe hated him and was afraid as well.  
He decided to be patient, to give her the time to heal from what Belthazor has done. He wasn't going to push her to come back to him. He was going to stay at the manor, in the basement until Phoebe tells him that he can come back home. He knew everything was his fault, that's why he didn't want to do anything to be sharp with her or to hurt her.  
He sighed again.  
'If things could be different.' He thought.  
He has always thought that his life with Phoebe would be awesome and it was but all those horrible things they went through were breaking his heart because he knew that in a way or another, it was his fault.  
He wanted to be the best father and the best husband but every time things were going wrong.  
Maybe he didn't deserve to be happy because of all the things he did when he was Belthazor, now he was paying for all the crimes he has done in the past.   
Maybe his life as a human was including that he would never be able to take care about the people he loved, to hurt them all time.  
Maybe Phoebe's life would be happiest without him.  
Maybe she was now regretting to be with him and to have children with him.  
Maybe she didn't love him anymore...  
What if she didn't want to see him anymore?  
What if he never see Tom and Liz anymore?  
What if he wasn't mean to be living anywhere else but in the Underworld?  
What if his family was now rejecting him?  
All those doubts filled Cole's mind. All those maybes and what if was driving him crazy. One thing was sure, he wouldn't leave if Phoebe didn't asked him to go away from her and they kids.  
But what if she asks him to leave?  
What will he do without them?  
'I would prefer to die than to be far away from them.' He thought.  
He remembered what it was like to be away from them like the time when he had to fight against the demons when Liz and Tom were just two little babies and he knew it was hurting too much. Not to be able to hold them in his arms, to kiss them, to laugh with them, to play football with Tom or to read stories to Liz, to take nap with Phoebe, to watch cartoons... It was driving him insane.  
This night, he couldn't come back to sleep, he had too much things in mind, so he just waited for the day in his bed, wondering what was to come for him.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
So, what did you think about it? Was it good, was it bad? What's going to happen?  
Please review and feel free to say what you want about this story...  
THANKS A LOT!  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	12. Guess who's back?

Hey guys, I'm sorry for the delay between the chapters... I know it's been a long time since the last one and I know some of you are waiting for the new chapter of "Where's my son?". I beg   
your pardon for writing as fast as a turtle...  
As for the sequel of "Wanting Cole Desperately." Amazing Gaby is working on it, aren't you girl?? :-)  
As always, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter... Please go on and tell me what you think...  
  
Chapter 12  
"Guess who's back?"  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
It's been one week, one long and horrible week since the last time Cole had seen Phoebe and the kids. Seven sleepless night thinking, crying, hating himself for what he was. Seven sleepless nights with the same doubts. One week missing his family, staying in the basement of the manor.  
Of course, Paige, Piper, Leo and even Will were there for him, but it was nothing like being with Phoebe and the kids. Paige was repeating to him that he was looking like hell, that he really need to rest and get some sleep. But he just couldn't. Every times he was closing his eyes, he was seeing Belthazor hurting Phoebe, or the look in Liz's eyes. The truth was that he was really looking like hell. His eyes were injected with blood and he hadn't shaved since one week, he was looking like a zombie.  
It was the afternoon, at least that was what he was guessing, Paige was probably at work, Piper and Leo at P3 and Will at school. Cole was thirsty, so he decided to go in the kitchen and drink some water. At the same moment, Phoebe entered the manor. At first, Cole didn't heard her, but when he turned around to go back in the basement, he saw her looking at him. He immediately looked down, not knowing what to do or what to say. There was a strange and heavy silence between them. Cole couldn't help but noticed that she was really sexy, and he also noticed that her belly was bigger than the last time he saw her.  
He finally looked in her eyes and said: "I miss you."  
"You and the kids." He added.  
"I know, they miss you too." Phoebe replied.  
Cole looked down again. It was like his guilt and the shame was making him looking down. She said 'they' not 'we'. That was the proof that she was mad at him. He couldn't be mad at her for that, it was pretty understandable after what he did to her. He felt tears coming to his eyes.  
It took him all his strength to look up at her again.  
"Your belly is getting bigger." He told her.   
He deadly wanted to take her in his arms, to caress her belly, to kiss it and talk to the baby, just like he did the first time she was pregnant. Impossible thing right now and it was killing him, literately.   
Phoebe nodded and said: "I went to the obstetrician with Piper for the ultrasounds."  
It was Cole's turn to nod.  
"Is the baby okay?" He shyly asked.  
"Yes." Phoebe said.  
Cole couldn't help but started crying, it was too much to take for him, too much to handle.  
He bitterly laughed and said: "How can I be such a monster like Belthazor and cry because I missed my baby's first ultrasounds?"  
Phoebe was at the verge of tears.  
"You are not him, he's just a part of you." Paige said as she entered the kitchen.   
None of them had heard her coming into the manor.  
"A part which can hurt the people I love the most on earth." He replied, looking in Phoebe's eyes.  
Since she had saw him, Phoebe was feeling bad, really bad, it was hard to see him like this, she knew he would give his life for her and the kids and that it was driving him crazy to be away from all of them.  
"I... I have to go." She said.  
Cole nodded and Paige kissed her quickly on the cheek and said: "See you tonight honey."  
Phoebe nodded and walked away.  
Paige hugged Cole tightly.  
"It's going to be okay." She told him.  
"No Paige, it'll never be okay. I love her so much, I love them so much, I can't stay away from them." He said.  
"I want to die Paige, I really do, live means nothing without them." He added.  
"I hurt her so much Paige... What if she cannot forgive me? What if she hates me and doesn't want me back in her life?" He asked, tears still streaming down his face.  
What they didn't know was that Phoebe had heard everything. She walked back in the kitchen and kissed Cole on the cheek.  
"I love you Cole, I just need some time." She whispered and immediately walked out of the manor.  
Cole stayed eyes closed until the shiver Phoebe's kiss and words provoked into his whole body went away.  
When he opened his eyes again, he looked at Paige who was smiling at him.  
"Piper planned a family dinner tonight, Phoebe and the kids will be here too." She said.  
Cole nodded and before returning in the basement, Paige asked him: "You'll be with us as well, right?"  
Cole nodded again and went in the basement.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"You look beautiful baby." Phoebe told to her daughter before placing a kiss on her cheek.  
"Really beautiful, just like Mommy." Tom added with a smile.  
Liz was still not talking to anyone and Phoebe was more and more worried about it.  
"Mommy wants to talk to you." She said.  
"Tonight, at the manor, Daddy will be here." She started.  
"I want you to know that you don't have to do things you don't want to do, you can go and kiss him or you just can stay with Mommy, or play with Will." She added.  
Both of the kids nodded and Phoebe finished: "You have to do what your heart says."  
Both of the kids nodded again and Phoebe kissed the both of them on the forehead and they leave their house to go to the manor.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Paige, Piper, Leo, Will and Cole were all sitting at the huge dinner table when Phoebe, Liz and Tom entered the manor.  
Everyone got up and walked towards the rest of the Turner family and hugged them, but Cole stayed behind everyone, not knowing if he could kiss his children and his wife. He just stay there, looking at them, at how beautiful they all was.  
He felt his heart shattering into million pieces when he looked at Liz and Tom and noticed that they will probably not kiss him. Liz was in Phoebe's arms and Tom was holding his mother's hand. When they looked at their father, they both tighten their grip which make Phoebe looked around to see what was doing this effect on the kids. It was Cole.   
When she looked in his eyes, he immediately looked down, he had probably noticed the way the kids have reacted. Phoebe felt sorry for it, she felt sorry for Cole too. She couldn't even imagine what it was like to scare your own babies because of what you are. She didn't even want to know what it was like to be away from them during one week, to feel rejected by the ones you love.  
Everybody sat down at the table. Leo in front of Cole at one side of the table and in the opposite side, Phoebe and the kids.  
Silence filled the room. Cole was looking down at his plate.  
"So, how was your day Phoebe?" Paige asked to her bigger sister, to break the silence and make some conversation.  
"It went well." Phoebe simply answered.  
"Auntie Paige do you know that Lizzie and I saw the baby?" Tom asked.  
"No, I didn't know about that." Paige replied, messing up her nephew's hair.  
"Well, we went to the doctor with Mommy and Auntie Piper and the doctor put the cold thing on Mommy's tummy and we saw the baby." Tom explained.  
"Is that true Lizzie?" Paige asked.  
Liz nodded in answer.  
"But I think he won't be able to play football with us Will, he's too tiny." Tom said to his cousin.  
Everyone smiled, except Cole.  
He got up and managed to say: "I'm sorry, I... I... I have to go, I just can't..."  
Everybody saw the tears in his eyes.  
He walked out of the room and went in the basement were he lied on the bed and let his tears rolling down his cheeks.  
He was feeling like he wasn't part of this family anymore, like he never had been a part of it. All these people was good, it was in their nature, they were born good and they'll be good until the rest of their life. Cole wasn't like it, he was evil, he was born evil and will stay evil until the rest of his life. No matter how much he was fighting it deep inside of him, no matter all his efforts to take the best of Belthazor, he was evil, purely evil. He was a threat to his family and he knew that. He had fooled everyone including himself in trying to be the perfect, good and loving husband and father. The truth was that he'll never be this good and loving guy that he so badly wanted to be. Having an happy family who he loved was to much to ask for a demon, even for a half-demon. He always knew he will have to pay for all the people he had killed in more than a hundred years, now was the time. He had tasted what it was like to love and to be loved in return and now, well now... he was loosing it. It was his punition for being evil.  
He sat up on the bed, wiped away his tears and he heard someone orbing next to him. Probably Paige or Leo.  
"I just want to be alone, please." He said without looking up.  
"I don't think so Turner." The voice replied.  
He looked up to see who was talking to him, and he said: "If you want to vanquish me, do it fast, I won't fight, I have nothing to loose."  
"Nothing to loose? I'm really going to vanquish your sorry ass Turner." The voice said.  
"Like you promised me." Cole said.  
"If you were hurting my sister, which you didn't do." Prue Halliwell said.  
"Didn't I?" Cole asked, feeling the tears coming back.  
"Listen buddy, I would have really enjoy to vanquish you sorry ass and show you what an Halliwell sister can do but, the point is that, you didn't hurt Phoebe, well, at least, you didn't want to." Prue said.  
"Of course I didn't want to, I love her so much." Cole said quietly.  
"I know." Prue replied.  
"What do you want then?" Cole asked.  
"I never really liked you." Prue told him.  
"And then?" Cole asked.  
"Well, I died." Prue said as she shrugged.  
"Anything I don't know yet?" Cole asked.  
"I like you now." Prue said.  
"Oh." Cole whispered.  
"I just wanted to tell that you can't give up, you're not evil Cole, you're a good guy." Prue said.  
"Wow, what I just said is so weird." She added.  
Cole smiled a little and Prue continued: "Anyway, I've been watching you and the rest of the family, you know in case I had to kick you ass badly, and all I saw was that you were protecting Phoebe and the rest of the family. What you did to save my little niece's life is the best proof that you are not, you hear me Cole, you are not evil and you love your family."  
"I know it's going to be hard and long, but you have to give them the time to forget what happened, not to forgive you because you didn't do anything, nothing is your fault here, they just need time to forget." She added.  
Cole nodded slightly.  
"Thank you." He told her.  
"You're welcome." She replied.  
"I don't know how much time you have here, but you should go upstairs and meet the rest of the family, I'm sure Piper, Phoebe and Paige will be more than happy to see you." Cole said.  
Prue just stayed there smiling at him.  
"What are you waiting for?" He almost yelled.  
"See, you're so good, thinking about the rest of the family before you." She told him.  
"Go upstairs, they miss you so much." Cole said.  
"Unfortunately, I came only for you, but it looks like I'll be back soon." Prue told him.  
"Don't give up Cole." She added before orbing out.  
"I won't." Cole said before laying back on the bed.  
He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep and get some rest for some minutes.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Lizzie, Tommy, it's time to go home." Phoebe shouted from downstairs.  
They kids were playing in Will's room.  
Phoebe hugged Piper and said: "Thank you Piper, it's was delicious."  
Piper smiled at her and said: "Anytime sweetie."  
Phoebe smiled back and hugged Paige.  
"Thanks for everything and for Cole." She whispered.  
Paige nodded and Tom and Will finally arrived downstairs.  
"Where's you're sister Tom?" Phoebe asked.  
"I don't know." Tom replied.  
"How comes you don't know?" Phoebe asked again.  
"She was playing with us and then she went away, we thought that she wanted to go to the toilets or to be with you." The little boy added.  
"Liz?!" Phoebe shouted.  
"Lizzie, where are you baby?" Phoebe shouted, she was becoming more and more worried by seconds and started to panic.  
Everybody started to look around the house for the little girl.  
Some minutes later, they all came back in the living room, no one had found Liz.  
"Oh my God, where is she?" Phoebe asked.  
"It's a demon, a demon took her." She said as she burst in tears in Piper's arms.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Okay, was it bad? What do you think of Prue's return? Do you want her to come back again? Any suggestions, comments or ideas???  
Please leave me a review and tell me what you think... THANKS A LOT FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS.  
One more thing, which story do you want me to update next time? "I want to have a baby sister." or "Where's my son?"  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	13. New charges

"Yay, a new chapter." I hope this is what you are thinking. I'm happy to be able to update, some people were starting to yell at me for not updating fast enough. I'm sorry about that, but I'm working on 4 stories, do I have to tell you which? And I also have exams and a boyfriend (this one asks a LOT of time!!!), that's why it's a little hard to update each story every week. I swear I'm trying to do my best to update fast.  
  
Thank you for all the sweet reviews... Please go on... Thanks again!  
  
Here we go now.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"New charges."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"The book, we need the book... and... and... and the map and the crystal... We can try to scry for her." Phoebe said, still worried and wondering where could be her daughter.  
  
"I'll get it." Piper said, running towards the stairs.  
  
"Oh my God, where is she?" Phoebe asked Leo.  
  
"I'll be right back." Said Paige before leaving the other members of the family.  
  
A moment later, she came back and said: "There's something you should see Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe looked up at her and followed. They both walked quietly in the basement where they found Liz snuggled up against her father. Cole had his arms protectively wrapped around his daughter and they both were sleeping peacefully.  
  
Paige took Phoebe's hand in hers and said: "You don't have to worry, she's safe here."  
  
Phoebe didn't say anything and Paige added: "Cole will never hurt her, what he did to you was because Brad the bastard made Belthazor come back. Now everything is over, Cole is himself, just like before."  
  
Phoebe nodded, she was at the verge of tears.  
  
"She didn't even have he Pj's." She said quietly.  
  
Paige smiled and said: "I don't think this is a major problem. She just wanted to be with her Daddy, she missed him as much as he missed her and the rest of his family."  
  
Phoebe nodded and both of the girls went back upstairs. Phoebe came back home with Tom who asked her to sleep with her tonight.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Next Morning. Cole woke up. He ran his hand over his face and suddenly felt someone moving next to him. He looked at the little person laying by his side. His baby girl was looking at him, her thumb stuck in her mouth. Liz brought one of her hand to Cole's face and ran her finger on it, touching his forehead, his eyebrows, his cheeks, his nose.... Cole imitated her, and ran his finger on his daughter's face. Once Liz stopped, she looked deep in her father's eyes and they both smiled in the same time.  
  
What just happened gave Cole so much relief that he couldn't believe it. They were bonding again.  
  
"Can you give Daddy a big hug?" He asked.  
  
The little girl nodded and wrapped her arms around her father's neck tightly. Cole enjoyed this moment, at least one person of his family was trusting him again. He realized that he was probably asleep when Liz came downstairs, just after Prue's departure. But what was amazing for him was that he had slept a whole night, without waking up, without nightmares. That was because Liz was with him, he was sure of that.  
  
He held her tightly and said: "I'm so sorry baby."  
  
"I'm sorry that you saw the bad guy hurting Mommy. I love you, Tom, Mommy and the baby." He added, not letting her go from his embrace.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt Mommy, but..." He continued and took a huge breath to give him the strength to go on.  
  
"But the bad guy who tried to hurt Mommy, the one you saw in your nightmare, this is him who made the bad guy coming back." He said with tears in his eyes.  
  
He pulled apart and Liz faced him.  
  
"Because you are a little like Mommy, a little demon?" She whispered.  
  
Cole nodded, surprised and amazed that Liz just talked, even if it was just a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, you're very smart you know." He told her.  
  
Liz smiled and touched his cheek and made a face.   
  
Cole smiled at her and asked: "Do you want Daddy to shave?"  
  
Liz nodded and they both got up and Cole shimmered them in the bathroom.  
  
"I think Uncle Leo won't mind if I use some of his stuffs." Cole said, giving his little girl a smile, he hadn't smile in one week, Liz was bringing him back to life.  
  
Cole put foam on his face and knelt down on the floor so that Liz could help him to distribute it everywhere on his face. He quickly shaved as Liz was watching him and then they both came downstairs, in the kitchen where Cole prepared Liz's breakfast.  
  
After a big breakfast, Liz and Cole went in the living room and watched cartoons. Cole was glad that nobody in the house was up yet, it was giving him the opportunity to be alone with his daughter, his baby girl that he missed so much.  
  
Liz waited for Cole to sit down on the couch and then she sat down on his lap, resting her head on his chest and sucking her thumb. Cole wondered if she was able to see the screen in this position but it seemed that this wasn't bothering the little girl at all. All she wanted was to be with her Daddy and the cartoons were simply a way to be close to him.  
  
Time passed by very fast for the both of them. Even if they weren't talking, they were sharing a lot of things. They stayed on the couch together during one hour until Phoebe came in the manor.  
  
When Cole heard the door opened, he knew it was Phoebe, who else could it be?  
  
"Mom's here baby." He said to his daughter who was almost falling asleep on his lap.  
  
He kissed her on the top of the head and they both got up and walked in front of Phoebe. Liz stayed close to her father, holding his hand.  
  
Cole knelt down so that he was at the same level than Liz and said: "I love you."  
  
The little girl hugged her father tightly and whispered: "I love you too Daddy."  
  
Cole smiled and kissed her in the neck and then reluctantly pulled apart.  
  
"You have to go with Mommy now, tell Tommy I love him." Cole said, trying to contain his tears.  
  
He didn't wanted to show to Liz that he was at the verge of tears.  
  
Liz slowly nodded and before getting up, Cole kissed her on the forehead and took a huge breath to inhale her scent.  
  
When he got up and looked at Phoebe, avoiding her eyes and said: "She had breakfast already, she just need to wash and get changed."  
  
Phoebe nodded, still shocked because she had heard Liz whispering. Phoebe knew that it was because Cole was here.  
  
"Thank you." Phoebe replied.  
  
"You don't have to thank me for anything. I'm the one who has to thank you because you let Liz be with me. I'm glad you didn't take her away from me. Thank you." Cole replied.  
  
"Come on Liz, we have to get ready for school." Phoebe said to her daughter.  
  
Liz walked next to her mother and they both went out of the manor. Cole looked at them from the window and silently started to cry.  
  
"It's going to be okay." Paige told him as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You always tell me that." Cole replied and he turned back to face her.  
  
"Well, that's because I'm sure about it, Liz came to you last night, didn't she?" Paige asked.  
  
Cole nodded and Paige added: "Proof that she's okay with you know... Soon Tom and Phoebe will be okay too and you'll have your family back."  
  
"I hope so." Cole said.  
  
Paige hugged him and said: "You shaved but you should definitely have a shower buddy."  
  
Cole gave her a look and she said: "Just kidding."  
  
"You better." Cole replied with a little smile but that little smile made Paige happy, he was starting to feel better.  
  
"Okay, now time for you to prepare my breakfast Cole." Paige stated.  
  
Cole took her hand and they both walked in the kitchen.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Morning everyone." Prue said when she orbed in.  
  
Phoebe's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe that SHE was standing in front of her.   
  
"P...P..." She mumbled.  
  
"Oh come on, don't tell me you forgot my name." Prue said.  
  
"Of course not." Phoebe replied as she hugged her big sister tightly.  
  
"I miss you so much." Phoebe said as she started to cry.  
  
"I miss you too honey." Prue replied.  
  
"Are you my Aunty Prue?" Tom asked.  
  
"Are you Thomas Benjamin Turner?" Prue asked back with a smile.  
  
The little boy nodded and Prue said: "Then I guess I'm you're Aunty Prue."  
  
Tom smiled and said: " You look even more beautiful in real than on the pictures Mom showed me."  
  
Prue's smile grew bigger and she said: "Thank you."   
  
Then she looked at Liz and waved her hand at her. Liz waved her hand as well and smiled.  
  
"Did you sleep well with your Daddy honey?" Prue asked to her little niece.  
  
Liz nodded and smiled. Phoebe was glad to see that even if Liz wasn't talking again yet, she was at least smiling, which was a good point. Once again, it was probably because she had shared some time with Cole.  
  
"So... Why are you here sis? Are you an Elder?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Prue chuckled and replied: "No way, you know that I never been an Elders big fan, but they proposed me to be a whitelighter, and I said yes. So, I'm starting my new job today... as a whitelighter."  
  
"How many charges are you going to have? Are you going to be able to visit us a lot?" Phoebe asked with enjoyment, happy to see the big sister she missed so much.  
  
"Well, for the moment, I just have two charges to take care about, and I think that, yeah, I'll be able to be around." Prue explained.  
  
Phoebe smiled even more and hugged Prue one more time.  
  
"I'd like to stay a little more with you guys, but I have to go to work." Prue told everyone.  
  
Phoebe nodded and said: "Sure. See you soon then."  
  
Prue smiled and nodded and then she orbed out before blowing a kiss to the twins.  
  
"Okay, you guys, no school today, we're staying at home." Phoebe stated.  
  
"Cool. Thanks Mom." Tom said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"You can go play in your room while I'll be working for the paper in the living room." Phoebe said and both of the kids walked in the room they shared.  
  
When they stepped in, they both were surprised to find Prue sitting on one of their bed, smiling at them.  
  
"You said you had to go to work." Tom said as he frowned.  
  
"Well, I'm already working actually." Prue replied.  
  
"Oh." Was all Tom said.  
  
Prue smiled at his reaction, the little boy was really cute, just like his sister.  
  
"I am your whitelighter guys." She said.  
  
"We have to say this to Mommy." Tom stated.  
  
Prue nodded and said: "Go."  
  
Tom ran out of the room and Prue walked towards Liz and knelt down at her level.  
  
"Hey honey, are you okay?" Prue asked.  
  
Liz shrugged.  
  
"I know you miss your Daddy, he misses you too." Prue said and then she hugged Liz tightly.  
  
"My name is Elisabeth Prudence Turner." The little girl said as she pulled apart.  
  
Prue was a little surprised, she thought that Liz wouldn't talk to her, just like she was doing with the rest of the family, except Cole.  
  
"My name is Prudence Halliwell." Prue said, trying to gain Liz's trust.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy call me Liz or Lizzie."  
  
"I know, I've been watching you from up there, since the first time." Prue said with tears in her eyes remembering how it had been hard to watch her little niece fighting to stay alive even if she was just a little baby, she remembered how it had been hard to stay up there, powerless and useless.  
  
"Since my Daddy save me?" Liz asked in amazement.  
  
Prue nodded and smiled, she was really glad that Liz was talking to her and it was looking like the both of them were going to be great friends.  
  
"Can you help me to see my Daddy everyday? I know Mommy is a little angry because he's a little demon, but, me, I don't care, I love him big like a truck." Liz said.  
  
Prue smiled again, it was awesome how kids could see a situation in a totally different way than adults, kids were innocents and were making things less dramatically, and it was better this way.  
  
"Sure, I'll help you honey." Prue replied.  
  
"I want to go to the places I want like Daddy." Liz stated.  
  
It seemed to Prue that Liz was as stubborn as Phoebe, she could see it at the way she was talking.  
  
"For that, you'll have to learn to use your powers." Prue replied.  
  
"How?" Liz asked.  
  
"I don't know, you have to find it in your heart, you have to concentrate and you'll learn how to shimmered." Prue explained.  
  
"I can make portions, Aunty Paige is helping me." Liz said.  
  
"That's good, it looks like you're a good witch, I'm proud of you honey." Prue said.  
  
Phoebe entered the room and explained: "It's true!"  
  
Prue looked at her and said: "What?"  
  
"I thought Tom was joking, but it's true isn't it? They sent you as their whitelighter. Oh my God, I'm so happy Prue." Phoebe said and then she hugged her sister tightly.  
  
"Phoebe.... Pheebs... Can't breath." Prue managed to say.  
  
Phoebe quickly pulled apart and apologies. She was so happy, happy that her big sister was back and happy that she was her kids' whitelighter, for once, the Elders were doing a good choice, Phoebe knew that Prue was the best person to take care of the twins.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Cole was back in the basement, he was sitting on his bed and was thinking about Phoebe, Tom , Liz and the baby but suddenly, Brad orbed in.  
  
"Hi Cole, missed me?" He asked with an evil smile.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Now, I'm waiting for your reviews guys, please let me know what you think about this chapter and about this whole story, do you like it, do you hate it? Any questions or suggestions? I'm ready to hear whatever you want to say!!!! So REVIEW!!!!!! Thanks.  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	14. Being Back

Once again, sorry for the delay and thank you for all the reviews. Please don't stop reviewing, my muse really need it these days...  
  
Thanks to Lisa and Melly for their great reviews.  
  
Special thanks to the amazing Gaby for always being there when I need it.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Being back."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Cole, Cole, Cole wake up." Paige said as she was shaking Cole for him to wake up.  
  
"Paige?" Cole asked as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. You had a nightmare right?" Paige asked, concerned.  
  
Cole nodded and said: "I fell asleep and then... Brad came."  
  
Cole put his head in his hands and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Paige told him.  
  
"I heard you screaming Phoebe's name, that's why I came here." She added.  
  
"I know, Brad was here and than Phoebe came here as well and he killed her." Cole said at the verge of tears.  
  
"We won't let that happen Cole, next time this bastard will show his sorry ass, we'll vanquish him." Paige said.  
  
Cole nodded and asked: "Can you call Phoebe and make sure she and the kids are all right please?"  
  
Paige nodded and said: "I'm going to do it but I'm sure they are all okay."  
  
"Thanks." Cole said. He was scared, Brad was scaring him, even if Brad was just a normal demon, he had caused so much trouble to the family that Cole was scared. He wasn't scared of Brad himself, but of what the demon could do to his family, who know, he could hurt Phoebe again or one of the kids. Cole knew that Phoebe wouldn't be able to handle such an horrible thing again.  
  
"You're welcome buddy." Paige said as she walked upstairs.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Later that day, Phoebe, Prue, Liz and Tom were all having dinner.  
  
"Thanks Pheebs, everything was delicious." Prue said.  
  
"Unfortunately, I have to go." She added as she got up.  
  
Phoebe smiled and got up to hug her big sister.  
  
"I'm glad you are the kids whitelighter, I know I can trust you, I know you won't betray me. Not like..."  
  
Prue didn't give her time to finish her sentence because she knew her little sister was going to talk about Brad.  
  
"It's over Phoebe, you don't have to be scared anymore, we'll kill this bastard and he'll pay for everything he's done to you." She said.  
  
Phoebe nodded and Prue said: "I'll cheek on you from up there and Cole, Paige, Piper and Leo are all there for you as well."  
  
Phoebe smiled and Prue kissed her on the cheek and then she kissed the kids on the cheek as well and orbed out.  
  
"It's great that Aunty Prue is our whitelighter, she's cool and funny." Tom said.  
  
"Yeah, it's really great but now I think it's time for you guys to go brush your teeth and get changed into your Pj's." Phoebe replied as she kissed both of the kids on the forehead.  
  
Both of Liz and Tom nodded and they ran in the bathroom while Phoebe cleaned up the kitchen.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rung and Phoebe picked it up.  
  
"Hello." She said.  
  
"Phoebe... Hi... It's me... Cole." Cole said, unsure of Phoebe's reaction.  
  
"Hi." Phoebe replied shyly.  
  
"Uh... I... I was wondering that... uh... maybe... you could give the phone to the kids so that... I... I could... uh... tell them goodnight... If you don't mind of course." Cole said.  
  
He was hoping that Phoebe will let him talk to the kids, he was just praying to be able to talk to them a little.  
  
"It's hard you know... I miss you... I miss them... I know everything is my fault, and I'm deadly sorry for what I've done to you... If I could change things, I would do it... But I can't, I need to talk to them... please." Cole begged.  
  
"It's also hard for me Cole... and I know it's hard for you as well... but... why... why don't you come here and kiss them goodnight? They will be happy to see you, Liz needs you." Phoebe said, actually, she didn't really know why she had just said that, she didn't really know if she wanted to see him, but she knew that the kids needed to see their father, specially Liz.  
  
"Are you sure?" Cole asked, of course he was happy but he didn't wanted to push Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah. You can come." Phoebe said.  
  
"Thanks." Cole replied before hanging up the phone.  
  
He shimmered in front of Phoebe and thanked her again.  
  
"Daddy!!!!!" Tom exclaimed as he and Liz walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Cole kneeled down on the floor and hugged his son tightly. He was glad that Tom was happy to see him, he wasn't scared anymore. After Cole let go Tom, Liz immediately cuddled up in her father's arms. Thanks to his kids and little by little, Cole's soul was healing from the pain.  
  
"I think it's time for you to go to bed." Cole whispered in Liz's ears.  
  
The little girl nodded and Cole got up with her in his arms and he walked in the kids' room, followed by Tom. Phoebe was watching them from the doorway.  
  
Cole put Liz in her bed and bent over her to kiss her goodnight while Tom was laying down on his bed.  
  
"Can you stay with me tonight Daddy?" Liz asked in a whisper.  
  
"I don't think so baby, I'm sorry." Cole told her before kissing her in the cheek. It was breaking his heart not to be able to stay with his family, with the people he loved.  
  
"Goodnight baby, I love you." Cole told her, he tried to pull apart but Liz was still having her arms around his neck and was holding him tightly.  
  
"Come on baby, you have to let me go." Cole told her.  
  
"No." Liz stated and it was not a whisper.  
  
"Listen honey, I love you big like a truck, but you have to let me go, because I can't go home right now, Mommy is not ready." Cole explained, he was the one whispering now.  
  
"But it's not fair." Liz said.  
  
"I know, but I'll be back soon." Cole promised.  
  
Liz nodded and finally let her father go.  
  
Cole kissed her one more time on the cheek and he got up and walked towards Tom's bed and told him goodnight.  
  
"You take care of Mommy, Lizzie and the baby, okay?" Cole asked with a small smile.  
  
Tom nodded and Cole said: "You're a good boy."  
  
Before getting up, Cole kissed his son on the forehead and walked towards Phoebe was had been watching the touching scene between Cole and the kids.  
  
"I can't wait for you to be ready to have me back in your life." Cole told her.  
  
"Liz talked." Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah, she's feeling better day by days." He replied with a smile, glad that Liz was okay.  
  
"I have to go, I'm not allowed to kiss my last baby goodnight, but, I'm very happy that you let me come here. Thank you Phoebe, thank you very much." He said.  
  
He was about to kiss Phoebe on the cheek, but he stopped. He knew it wasn't right, he couldn't do it even if he badly wanted to do it.  
  
"Sorry." He whispered.   
  
He was ready to step back and to shimmer away but Phoebe grabbed his hand. He was still close to her, his lips almost touching her cheek. He looked in her eyes and something happened, he couldn't say what, he couldn't explain it. Maybe it was that their link was back, that Phoebe wasn't afraid anymore. He looked deep in her eyes, searching some answers, what did it mean? This look, her hand grabbing his, did she want him to stay? Of all a sudden and Cole exactly knew why, Phoebe slightly nodded her head. He couldn't help but smiled and kissed her. Of course, it wasn't a long, deep and passionate kiss like he was dreaming, it was a small kiss on the lips and for Cole, it was heaven. Phoebe let go his hand and Cole stopped kissing her, thinking that it meant that she had enough of him and that she wanted him to go.  
  
Phoebe looked at his beautiful blue eyes that she loved and missed so much.  
  
"I know you had an hard week because of me, I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
"You don't have to, I'm the one who hurt you. I'm sorry." He replied.  
  
Phoebe wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. At first, Cole didn't know if he should wrapped his arms around her but he finally did it, because he needed it, because he wanted it and because he had dreamt of it for one week.   
  
He kissed the top of her head and whispered with tears in his eyes: "I love you."  
  
They suddenly felt someone hugging their legs and when pulled apart and saw Liz hugging them. They both smiled and Cole picked his daughter in his arms and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Is Daddy staying with us now Mommy?" The little girl asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Phoebe replied looking at Cole with a smile.  
  
"Then I want to sleep in his arms in your bed." Liz stated.  
  
Cole gave a questioning look at Phoebe, he heard that she was okay for him to stay but he didn't know if she was okay for them to share the same bed.  
  
"Well, if the princess is proclaiming something, we can't say no." Phoebe said with a smile.  
  
"And with Tom too." Liz stated.  
  
Phoebe smiled and nodded.  
  
"I want Daddy to give another kiss to Mommy." The little girl stated again.  
  
Cole hesitated for a moment and Liz said: "I am the princess, you have to do what I say."  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe, wondering if he should kiss her or not and he finally decided to kiss her when he saw the look in her eyes. Sometimes, they didn't need to talk to understand what the other was thinking or wanted.  
  
While Cole was kissing Phoebe, Liz said: "Good Daddy, good Mommy."  
  
Both of Phoebe and Cole laughed and Phoebe said: "Let's go to bed, I'll take Tom with me."  
  
Cole nodded and walked in their room, happy to be able to enter it again. He laid down on the bed with Liz and soon Phoebe and Tom joined them.  
  
"Now everybody sleep." Liz said.  
  
Cole smiled and wrapped his arms around his daughter and Phoebe did the same with Tom. They all fell asleep in a matter of time.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Next Morning. When Phoebe woke up, she only found Liz sleeping next to her. She got up and walked in the kitchen and saw Cole and Tom preparing breakfast.  
  
"Morning boys." She greeted them and she kissed Tom on the forehead.  
  
"Morning Mommy." Tom told her.  
  
"Morning Phoebe." Cole said.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked.  
  
"First, a kiss and then, cereals and orange juice would be great." She replied with a smile.  
  
"I think I can handle it." Cole told her and he walked towards her.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"That's not fair." They heard Liz saying.  
  
They puled apart and Cole asked: "What is not fair baby?"  
  
"You let me sleep ALL alone." The little girl said as she crossed her arms and started pouting.  
  
"Oh, my poor baby, wanna come in Mommy's arms?" Phoebe asked as she walked towards her daughter.  
  
Liz nodded and Phoebe picked her up. She rested her head on Phoebe's shoulder. Cole walked towards the both of them and kissed Liz on the cheek and told her good morning.  
  
"You kiss Mommy too." She said.  
  
Cole smiled and kissed Phoebe on the cheek.  
  
"Not on the cheek, on the lips." Liz said rolling her eyes.  
  
Cole did as he was told and then they all sat down at the table and had breakfast.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
After breakfast, Liz and Tom were getting ready for school and Cole was cleaning the kitchen with Phoebe's help.  
  
"I'll drive them to school so that you can stay here and rest." Cole proposed.  
  
Phoebe nodded and Cole walked next to her.  
  
"You look tired." He said as he placed a hand on his cheek.  
  
They started kissing, even if it was just small kisses, it was feeling really good for the both of them. The last thing Cole wanted was to push her, that's why he was waiting for Phoebe to ask for more, which she did. Cole slowly deepened the kiss, taking his time, caressing her face with his thumb, enjoying the moment he's been waiting for so long.  
  
"Don't you see that they are kissing?" Paige said out loud, talking to her older sister Piper.  
  
Cole and Phoebe pulled apart and looked at them.  
  
"Oh... hi guys." Paige said with a smile.  
  
"Didn't mean to bother you." Piper said, smiling as well.  
  
"We were wondering where Cole was, but looks like we've found him." Paige said.  
  
Cole smiled and said: "I'm sorry, I should have told you but... I didn't know I was going to stay here tonight."  
  
Both of the girl smiled and Paige said: "Well, now that we're here, maybe we could drive the kids to their school."  
  
"Good idea." Piper said, nodding her head.  
  
"You sure it doesn't bother you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Of course not Phoebe." Piper said.  
  
The kids joined them in the living room and a moment later, they all left, leaving Phoebe and Cole alone.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
So what do you think? Feel free to yell at me if you think my work sucked too much.  
  
Send a review and tell me if you liked it or not and why. All the suggestions are welcomed.  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	15. Something's wrong again

Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter, I really hope you'll like it. Sorry for the delay once again but things will be better since I'm in vacation, I'll try to update as fast as I can.  
  
Don't forget to review, it always make a writer write faster!!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Something's wrong again."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
After the kids were gone, Cole looked at Phoebe and said: "Well... I should be leaving, you probably want to be..."  
  
Phoebe immediately cut him off and kissed him on the lips.   
  
She pulled apart and said: "Be with you."  
  
She kissed him again and it took Cole less than a second to kiss her back but it was still some small kisses, he was waiting for Phoebe to ask for more and he wouldn't kiss her passionately until she asks for it. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Cole slid his hands under her top Pj's and started to caress her lower back. He was waiting for a reaction from her and the one he felt was definitely not the one he was waiting for. Instead of pulling away like Cole was expecting, she pressed body against his. They kept kissing for a while until Phoebe pulled apart.  
  
"Do you know what I would like, right now?" She asked.  
  
"Tell me." He replied, kissing her on the lips one more time.  
  
"I'd like to go to bed with you and have a nice nap in your arms." She explained.  
  
"I'd like to go to bed with you and have a nice nap with you in my arms." Cole replied as an answer.  
  
The both smiled and walked into their bedroom where they laid on the bed. Cole laid on his side, his hand holding his head, looking at Phoebe. How beautiful she was and how he missed her. He looked at her belly, even through her Pj's you could tell that the baby was growing up, her belly was getting bigger and bigger every weeks.  
  
Phoebe noticed that Cole was staring at her belly, she brought one of her hand to his cheek and smiled at him. Cole snapped out of his thoughts and smiled back at her.  
  
He felt the guilt overwhelming him, he couldn't believe that he had hurt this beautiful woman, the woman he loved, the one who was laying next to him and smiling at him. He also thought about their baby, he could have hurt him as well and the simply fact to think about it, was killing him.  
  
Phoebe saw the tears in eyes and knew what he was thinking about.   
  
She kissed him on the lips and said: "It's okay Cole, don't blame yourself anymore."  
  
Cole just didn't answered, he rested his head on the pillow and let the tears rolled on his cheeks.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay baby, don't cry, everything is okay now." She told him as she ran a hand in his hair.  
  
"I'm sorry." Cole told her, still sobbing.  
  
Phoebe kissed him on the forehead and she took his hand in hers, knowing exactly what will make him feel better.   
  
She brought his hand to her belly and said: "Cole, everything is okay, I'm fine and the baby is fine as well."  
  
"I love you Cole, I love you. I know who you are and I'm not afraid of it. You are controlling your demon side since the day you fell in love with me and I know you'll control him again for a hundred years, because you love me and our children. What happened last time is not your fault, Brad did this, not you. Don't blame yourself for that baby, you are the best father and the best husband on earth and nothing, you hear me, nothing will ever change that." Phoebe said, her heart and her soul was talking.  
  
She felt Cole's thumb slowly caressing her belly, hearing her talking was probably making him feel better so she decided to keep talking to him.  
  
"You make me happy baby, you make me feel cherish and loved. No matter what you can think, you only brought happiness in my life. You gave me children and you gave me your love, nothing is more important than that to me. You're always here when I need you, when I wake up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare, you ease my pain when I'm hurt, you are by my side no matter what I have to go through. You are a good man baby and I love you."  
  
Cole cuddled up in her arms and put his face in her neck, kissing it. He was not crying anymore, to Phoebe's relief, she hated to see him like this.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered, still caressing her belly.  
  
"I love you." He added.  
  
"We should try to get some sleep." She said, running her hand in his hair.  
  
Cole nodded and raised to rest his head on Phoebe's belly.   
  
She smiled and Cole asked: "Can I stay like this, close to my baby?"  
  
"Sure." Phoebe replied, still running her hand in Cole's hair.  
  
Cole started to kiss lightly her belly, whispering some things that Phoebe couldn't hear, but she was sure it was words of love. They both feel asleep in a matter of time.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
When Phoebe woke up, Cole was staring at her and caressing her belly.  
  
"Hi." He greeted her.  
  
"Hi there, feeling better?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes, a lot, thanks to you." Cole said before kissing her on the lips.  
  
Phoebe smiled and said: "Feels good."  
  
"What feels good?" Cole asked.  
  
"Everything, you, your kisses, your hand caressing me, I love everything." Phoebe explained.  
  
They heard someone orbing and they looked who was orbing in.  
  
"Hi guys! Glad to see you worked everything out." Prue told them.  
  
Phoebe smiled and said: "Hi sis, what are you doing here? The kids at at school right now."  
  
"Yeah, I know, that's why I'm here." Prue said.  
  
"Wait, are you the kids whitelighter?" Cole asked, a little surprised.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm going to make your life hell." Prue replied with an evil smile.  
  
"I don't doubt about it." Cole muttered.  
  
"What?" Prue asked, even if she has wery well heard what Cole has just said.  
  
"Oh, I said, glad they send you instead of some stupid whitelighter." Cole made up quickly.  
  
"Strange, it didn't seem to me so long." Prue said.  
  
"Anyway." She added with a shrug.  
  
"When Liz will come back from school this afternoon, you'll have to talk to her." Prue continued.  
  
"Why that?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Because, she goes into the toilets or her school and calls me. Of course I orb there, thinking that she is in troubles or something but she asks me to take her home because she wants to be with her Daddy and her Mommy." Prue explained.  
  
"That's my girl." Cole said with a smile but this smile disspeared when Phoebe and Prue gave him a look.  
  
"Cole we both know she can't use her powers at school and she can't call Prue is she's not in danger, it's too risky, someone might discovered who she is." Phoebe said.  
  
"I know that baby." Cole replied.  
  
Suddenly Liz shimmered in and said: "Cool!"  
  
Everybody looked at her and Cole exclaimed: "That's my girl."  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe said.  
  
He got up and hugged his baby girl tightly and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I can do just like you Daddy, I close my eyes and I think about you and then, when I open my eyes, I'm with you, that's cool." Liz said with joy and a huge smile on her face.  
  
"You're such a big girl." Cole told her.  
  
"Can I stay with you know Daddy?" Liz asked.  
  
Cole was about to said yes but and Phoebe said: "Cole..."  
  
"Huh... You have to go back to school baby, you can't stay here." Cole explained.  
  
"But why?" Liz asked, giving her father her best puppy look.  
  
"Because you can't use magic when you are notin our house. So you have to go back to school and stay there until Aunty Piper picks you up." Cole explained.  
  
"Did anybody saw you shimmering honey?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Liz shook her head no and said: "I wad hidding in the toilets."  
  
Prue said: "Come on, let's go back to school sweetie."  
  
The little girl hugged her father tightly and grabbed her Aunt's hand and they both orbed out.  
  
Cole crawled back next to Phoebe on the bed and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"I'm so proud of her." He said happily.  
  
"I know baby, I'm proud of her as well, but we have to be careful with the kids using their powers." Phoebe said.  
  
"I know, I'll explain her tonight and Prue will explain her as well since she is her whitelighter." Cole told her.  
  
"Don't worry about Prue honey, she likes you." Phoebe said.  
  
"I know, but she still can kick my ass." Cole said with a smile before kissing Phoebe on the lips on more time.  
  
"I hope she won't have too." Phoebe said.  
  
Cole came on top of her and started to brush her hair while looking in her eyes.  
  
"She won't, I promise I'll take care of you no matter what." He stated and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"If you want to take of me, I think it time for you to use your tongue when you kiss me." Phoebe said with a smile.  
  
"Interresting..." Cole replied, looking in her eyes and still brushing her hair.  
  
"You mean... like this?" He asked before kissing her passionately.  
  
Phoebe let herself lost in the kiss, it was so good, she has almost forgotten the feeling of Cole's passionate kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck and couldn't help but moan, mostly because she has missed it but also because it was awesome and Cole was doing his best to give her his best passionate and tender kiss. The pleasure wasn't mainly in the kiss, it was also in the fact that they have missed the other very much, and that they were close.  
  
Suddenly, Cole pulled apart. He got off of the bed and ran in the bathroom and locked the door. Phoebe was taken aback by his reaction. They were kissing passionately and it was really enjoable and of all a sudden, he left and ran in the bathroom.  
  
She got up of the bed and walked towards the bathroom's door and knocked on it.  
  
"Cole, what's wrong honey, are you okay?" She asked in a worried tone.  
  
As she didn't get any answer, she contined to knock.  
  
"Cole, baby, please let me in." She said.  
  
She couldn't hear what he was doing inside, she was just hearing the water flowing.  
  
After some more knocks, she finally gave up and sat down next to the door.  
  
Some minutes later, the door opened and Cole get out.  
  
He kneeled down next Phoebe and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"What happened?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Cole kissed her on the top of the head and replied: "Nothing you have to worry about."  
  
She looked up at him and noticed that his eyes were injected with blood.  
  
"Did you cry?" She asked, with the same worry tone.  
  
Cole kissed her on the forehead and said: "I told you that you don't have to worry about it."  
  
"I don't want you to hide things from me." Phoebe said, placing a hand on his cheek.  
  
"I'm not hidding anything, that was really nothing, maybe a side effect of Brad's spell." He lied.  
  
"Now, I'd like to go back to bed with you and take care of you and the baby and then, we'll have a huge lunch together." He said.  
  
Phoebe nodded and they both got up up. They walked towards the bed and laid down on it, close to the other.  
  
"I love you and I won't let something happen to you again." Cole promised as Phoebe rested her head on his chest, running her hand on it.  
  
Cole kissed the top of her head, wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek but Phoebe didn't noticed it.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
So... What do you think? Do you like it, any suggestions or thoughts about this story? Let me know what you think.  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	16. I never came

I know, I know... It took me ages to update... You can beat me for that... but... to thank you for being so patient with me and to still be reading this, I made this chapter a little longer. I hope you'll like it.  
  
Please, very please, don't forget to review... it could be useful to make me wrote faster. You know a review like: "Get your ass back in front of your computer and type more." Lol  
  
Anyway, thanks a lot for those who already reviewed...  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"I never came."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Cole are you going to tell me what's going on?" Prue asked.  
  
After Phoebe, it was Prue's turn to interrogate him. Phoebe, was in the kitchen with the kids, talking about their day at school.  
  
Cole looked down.  
  
"Listen, Cole, I'm not spying on you, it's just that sometime I'm just checking to be sure everything's okay and I saw what you did and I know something's wrong so tell me what's happening with you."  
  
"I... it's hard you know." Cole told her.  
  
Prue put her hand on his shoulder and said: "Talk to me Cole, let me help you."  
  
"Last time, when I was in the basement in the manor, I dreamt about Brad, at first I thought it was just a nightmare, but today, I realized he entered my mind. I don't know how he did that, but... he makes me see what he saw when he raped Phoebe." He explained sadly, not looking in Prue's eyes.  
  
Prue didn't say anything but just hugged him tightly.  
  
"I don't want Phoebe to know it, she'll be so bad, I don't want her to know about that." He said.  
  
"I won't tell her, but you know, she'll be bad knowing that something's wrong with you." Prue said.  
  
"I know, but I only have flashes when we are very close, this bastard is trying to pull me apart from her." Cole said.  
  
"You'll go through this, I know it, you're strong." Prue said.  
  
"Thanks." Cole said.  
  
"Daddy!" Liz shouted.  
  
Prue and Cole both smiled and the walked in the kitchen to join Phoebe and the kids. Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe and kissed her in the neck.  
  
"Stop doing that Daddy, you were with Mommy ALL day." Liz exclaimed.  
  
Cole smiled, walked next to Liz and picked her up.  
  
"Look at my little shimmering jealous baby." He said, kissing his daughter on the cheek as she wrapped her arms around Cole's neck.  
  
Phoebe gave him a look and Cole sighed.  
  
He put Liz down and told her: "I'm very proud of you baby, it's really great that you can use your powers, but you can't use it in front of people, you can't use your powers at school, even if you want to see Mommy or me very much."  
  
Liz nodded and asked: "Can I use my powers in the house?"  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe, searching for an answer. Phoebe nodded and Cole looked back at Liz and said: "Yeah you can."  
  
"For example, I can be in my room and shimmer in the kitchen." Liz said.  
  
"Yeah you can do that." Cole said, nodding.  
  
"And I can be in my room and shimmer in your room?" She asked again.  
  
"We have to knock to come in Mom and Dad's room, except if the door is open, you know that." Tom told her.  
  
Liz sighed and said: "But I can be in our house and shimmer to the manor to see Auntie Paige, right?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah you can do that, but you can't shimmer outside where somebody might see you." Cole said.  
  
The little girl nodded and Cole kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Mommy?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yeah baby." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Can we go to Mac Donald's tonight?" She asked.  
  
"Why that, do we have something to celebrate?" Phoebe asked. She knew that the kids loved to go there.  
  
"Yeah, she can use her powers now." Tom said, he also wanted to go.  
  
"Oh... I see... Well... in that case, I think we have to go to Mac Donald's tonight." Phoebe said with a smile.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The Turner family came back home, after having dinner at Mac Donald's and having a little walk on the beach while eating ice cream. Cole was holding Liz who was half asleep in his arms and Phoebe was holding Tom's hand. They all walked in the kids room to change them into their Pj's.  
  
"Tonight was cool." Tom told her mother.  
  
Phoebe smiled and said: "Yeah, it was cool."  
  
"Can I watch TV for a while?" He asked.  
  
"No honey, it's already late and tomorrow you have to go to school." Phoebe replied.  
  
"But, Mom, I'm not tired." The little boy argued.  
  
"Tom, I said no." Phoebe told him.  
  
He sighed and laid down on his bed under the covers. Phoebe kissed him goodnight and walked towards Liz's bed. Cole kissed his daughter goodnight and walked towards Tom's bed.  
  
"Goodnight boy." He told his son.  
  
"Night Daddy, I love you." Tom said.  
  
"Can I watch TV?" He immediately asked.  
  
"I think Mommy already answered that question, didn't she?" Cole replied.  
  
Tom sighed once again and finally closed his eyes. Cole smiled and turned back to see Phoebe laying next to her daughter, he walked next to them and kneeled next to the bed and kissed his daughter on the forehead.  
  
"You can go to bed now Mommy." Liz said, looking at her mother.  
  
Phoebe kissed her on the cheek and got up and Cole did the same.  
  
"Goodnight baby." Phoebe said.  
  
"Goodnight Mommy." Liz replied.  
  
Both of Cole and Phoebe walked out of the kids' bedroom to go in their room. They closed the door and Phoebe hugged Cole.   
  
She started to kiss him in the neck and asked: "Do I have to get change into my Pj's or will you take care of that for me?"  
  
She slid her hands under his shirt and continued to kiss him.  
  
Cole knew exactly what she meant, but the horrible images sent by Brad were still very present in his mind, every time Phoebe was too close too him it kept coming back. It was awful for him but he was doing his best to act as if everything was fine but in fact, he wanted to scream and to cry, to hit his head against the wall to make it stop.  
  
"Baby I..." He started, he knew that she wasn't going to like what he was about to say, but he just couldn't make love to her, not with those awful pictures in his mind, not with the threat to have new ones haunting him.  
  
"I love you but, we should be resting tonight." He quickly said.  
  
Phoebe stopped kissing him in the neck and looked at him.  
  
"Why?" She simply asked.  
  
"Because tomorrow we'll both have to go to work and I want you to be resting properly." He made up.  
  
"Oh." She said and with that she walked in the bathroom.  
  
Cole looked down, he knew she was probably mad at him now. He sat down on the bed and waited for her to come back in the bedroom.  
  
After some minutes, she finally went out of the bathroom, wearing her Pj's. She sat down next to Cole and took his hand.  
  
"Is there anything wrong? Anything you want to tell me about?" She asked.  
  
He didn't answered and just looked down.  
  
"Cole, you can tell me everything, don't hide things from me, please." She said.  
  
She used her free hand to caress his back up to his neck and finished by running her fingers in his hair.  
  
After a long silence, Cole finally looked up with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I... I know I'm disappointing you, I know you want to be with me and don't get me wrong, I want to be with you as well but... tonight... I just would like to hold you in my arms." He said.  
  
"You're not disappointing me honey, not at all." Phoebe replied and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I just want to know why you're acting like this... Maybe it's my fault, you know I'm pregnant and a little bigger here and there each days, not the very attractive kind of woman." She added, she had tears in her eyes as well. The thought that maybe she wasn't attractive to Cole was really hard to stand for her.  
  
"Phoebe, no, don't think that, you're perfect." He said.  
  
"You're pregnant with my little baby, our little baby, it's the most beautiful thing on earth, you're beautiful honey, I love you." He added, placing his hand on her belly and looking straight in her eyes.  
  
"You don't have to be worry by getting bigger, it just means that our little one is getting bigger in here as well." He said.  
  
Phoebe nodded and Cole kissed her forehead, her cheek and finally kissed her on the lips.  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
  
"Love you too." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Come on, let's go to bed." He told her.  
  
She nodded and got up and slid down under the covers. Cole took away his clothes and went to bed only wearing his boxer. He laid down next to Phoebe and held her in his arms from behind.   
  
His left arm was under her neck and his right hand was resting on her belly, under her Pj's. He was tracing invisible forms with his finger on her skin around her belly button. Phoebe relaxed in his arms and closed her eyes, still wondering what was wrong with the guy that she loved so much.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
During the night, both of Phoebe and Cole were woken up by Liz's cries.   
  
Phoebe turned in Cole's arms and kissed him on the lips and she said: "You stay here, I'm going to see what's wrong."  
  
Cole slightly nodded and Phoebe got up and walked in the kids room.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, Mommy is here." She said as she sat down on her daughter's bed.  
  
Liz who was curled up like a ball immediately sat up to cuddle up in her mother's arms. Phoebe wrapped her arms around her and kissed her on the forehead, waiting for her to calm down.  
  
Once the little girl calmed down a little Phoebe asked her: "Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
Liz nodded. Phoebe needed to know more about this nightmare because she knew here daughter was having premonitions while she was having dreams or nightmares.  
  
"Do you want to tell Mommy what is was about?" She asked.  
  
Liz nodded once again and said in a still sobbing tone: "I... I was in a forest... It was all dark, really dark, I was all alone, looking for you and Daddy, but you weren't here, I was all alone and scared..."  
  
She started to cry again and Phoebe tightened the hold on her and kissed her on the top of the head.  
  
"Was a bad guy following you?" She asked, she really needed to know if it was a simple nightmare or a premonition.  
  
"No, it was just me... I was calling you and Dad you know, but I was all alone." The little girl said.  
  
Now Phoebe was sure that it was just a nightmare, some of those that kids have because they are afraid to loose their parents.  
  
"You're not alone baby and you'll never be alone, Mom and Dad will always be there with you." Phoebe said.  
  
Liz nodded and said: "But it was all dark."  
  
"Okay, let's forget about this bad nightmare, do you want to sleep in Daddy's arms?" She asked, knowing that her little girl will feel better once she'll be with her father.  
  
"No, in your arms." Liz replied which surprised Phoebe a little.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Phoebe said.  
  
"Teddy bear." Liz mumbled, she was already falling back asleep.  
  
"Which one?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Little one." Liz mumbled again.  
  
Phoebe took the Teddy bear that Liz was talking about and walked in her room with her daughter in her arms.  
  
Once she was close to her bed, she put Liz on it, next to Cole and laid down next to her.  
  
"Here, you're with Mom, Dad and your little Teddy bear, everything's fine baby." Phoebe told her?  
  
Liz nodded and fell asleep.  
  
"Nightmare or premonition?" Cole asked.  
  
"Just a nightmare." Phoebe replied.  
  
Cole nodded and said: "Go back to sleep honey."  
  
Phoebe nodded and they both fell asleep.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Next Morning.  
  
Liz woke up, she was lying between her parents who were both already awake.  
  
"Morning little baby." Phoebe greeted her.  
  
"I'm not little." Liz argued.  
  
Cole and Phoebe both smiled, she was supposed to argue about the fact that she wasn't a baby.  
  
"The little baby is in here." She said, pointing at Phoebe's belly.  
  
"No, in fact, she's a tiny baby." Liz corrected.  
  
"She?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Liz nodded vigoursly and said: "I want a little sister and if it's a little brother, I won't talk to him anyway."  
  
"And why that?" Cole asked.  
  
"Because he'll be with Tom against me." She stated.  
  
Phoebe and Cole looked at each others and shared a smile.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Later that day, the kids were at school and Phoebe and Cole at work.  
  
Phoebe couldn't concentrate on her column, she was way to much wondering what was wrong with Cole.  
  
She picked up her phone and dialed the manor's number.  
  
"Hello." Paige said.  
  
"Hi, Paige, it's Phoebe." She said.  
  
"Hi sister, how're you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Not, very good, can you orb in my office, I need to talk to you." She said.  
  
"Sure, I'll be right there." Paige replied and she hang up the phone.  
  
She appeared in Phoebe's office.  
  
"What's wrong?" She immediately asked.  
  
"It's Cole." Phoebe said.  
  
Paige sat down on the chair and waited for her big sister to tell her about what was bothering her.  
  
"You know him very well and... I was wondering if you know what's wrong with him, coz there's something definitely wrong with him." She said.  
  
"And what's wrong with him?" Paige asked, she didn't know what Phoebe was talking about.  
  
"Well... he's... distant with me lately." Phoebe said.  
  
"He didn't talk to me about him feeling bad or something." Paige said.  
  
"Do you think he's cheating on me?" Phoebe asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Coz you know... I... maybe I'm not attractive for him anymore." She said.  
  
"Listen to me honey, he's not cheating on you, he loves you, to tell the truth, this guy loves you so much that I never so that before, even Leo doesn't sound as much in love than him. Every time he's talking about you or the kids his eyes are shinning." Paige said.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that, he won't cheat on you, he loves you too much." She added.  
  
Phoebe looked down.  
  
"You know, you should talk to him. I know he won't tell you what's bothering him at first coz he'll be scared to hurt you or something, but if you take your time, he'll tell you." Paige said.  
  
Phoebe nodded and said: "Thanks Paige."   
  
"Sure, that's why sisters are there." Paige replied.  
  
"Love you." Phoebe said.  
  
"Me too." Paige replied hugging her sister and she orbed back to the manor.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Cole was sitting in his office, not able to concentrate on his work. Suddenly he decided to call Paige.  
  
"Paige, hi, it's me, Cole." He said.  
  
"Hi Cole, what's up?" Paige asked.  
  
"Are you busy right now? I'd like to talk to you, it's important." He asked.  
  
"Sure, where do you want us to meet?" She asked.  
  
"Where are you?" Cole asked her.  
  
"In the attic." She said.  
  
Cole immediately hung up the phoebe and shimmered in the attic.  
  
Paige jumped in surprised and Cole said: "I need your help."  
  
"For what?" Paige asked.  
  
"To kill Brad, we have to find a way to kill him for good and make him suffer a lot in the same time." Cole said.  
  
"How do you want to do it?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we could summon him and fight him or make a potion or something, you're the witch, you find it. I... I can't stand it anymore, I... I can't live like this." He said.  
  
"What? What's happening?" Paige immediately asked.  
  
"This... this is this whole story about him, it's driving me crazy." He said without looking at her which made her understand that he was lying.  
  
"There's something else, spill it Turner." She said.  
  
"Do you know that you sound too much like Prue when you do that?" He said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Cole, there's something wrong." Paige said.  
  
"How do you know about it?" He asked.  
  
"I simply guessed." She lied.  
  
Cole sat down on a chair and said: "I see the images or her rape."  
  
Paige looked shocked.  
  
"Every time I'm close to her, it comes back to my mind." He added with tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"You have to talk to her about that." Paige said, still shocked.  
  
"No, I won't, it'll hurt her and bring back old memories." He replied.  
  
Paige sighed.  
  
"Please tell me you'll find a way to vanquish him so that everything will stop... the pain will stop... please." Cole begged.  
  
Paige nodded and said: "I will."  
  
She hugged him tightly and said: "You should take the afternoon of and go to the manor and rest a little, you don't look very well." Cole nodded and thanked her before shimmering back to his office to say to his assistant that he'll take the afternoon off.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The evening that followed was much like a normal evening in the Turner house. The kids were both in bed and Cole and Phoebe were watching TV in the living room. They were both sitting next to the other and Phoebe decided to rest her head on Cole's shoulder.  
  
"Why don't you go to bed?" Cole asked.  
  
"I just want to be with you." Phoebe replied, wrapping one of her arms around his waist.  
  
Cole closed his eyes as images were coming back to him.  
  
He got up quickly and Phoebe looked at him with sadness in her eyes.  
  
She sighed and looked down.  
  
"Is it me?" She asked, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"No, no it's not." He said.  
  
"Then, what's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"You're like avoiding me lately, not kissing me, not making love to me..." She added.  
  
"I'm sorry." He replied, looking down.  
  
"Sorry?" She asked as she got up.  
  
She was angry because he was hiding something from her but she knew that yelling to him wasn't the solution.  
  
She slowly walked towards him and looked in his eyes.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong Cole, I love you." She told him as she brought her hands on his cheeks and wiped way his tears with her thumbs.  
  
"I can't tell you." He said with his eyes closed.  
  
She kissed him on the lips but he backed up and said: "Don't do that Phoebe... Please... it hurts."  
  
This time she couldn't contained her anger and she almost yelled: "How am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Don't yell, you're going to wake the kids up." He told her.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do." She was yelling this time.  
  
"We're not supposed to lie to each other but all you do is lying. You think it's to protect me, but maybe you're screwing someone else because I'm disgusting you." She yelled again.  
  
"You know you're wrong." Cole said.  
  
"Oh yeah, really." She snorted.  
  
"Why don't you prove it to me?" She challenged, she was still angry.  
  
"You really want to know?" He asked, angry as well.  
  
"You really want to know why I can't kiss you when I deadly want to?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not screwing someone else, the truth is that every time I'm close to you I see the day he raped you." He finally said.  
  
"I see everything Phoebe, I see him holding your fist, I see him tearing off your clothes, I see you crying, I see him hitting you, I hear you calling out my name, begging me to help you, begging him to stop." He broke out crying.  
  
Phoebe stand still, she didn't know what to say, she was too shocked, he legs were shaking, she couldn't move.  
  
"You were begging me to save you and I never came." He said.  
  
Phoebe didn't say anything. She walked close to him and hugged him as tight as she could.  
  
"I never came." He repeated slowly, sobbing in her arms.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
So, what do you think about it? Liked it or not? Want more or not? Send a review or a mail, whatever you want but say something about it!! lol  
  
One more thing, I'd like to thank Gaby coz she's the best.  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	17. Preparing the battle

Hi guys, I know it took a long time but a lot happened to me and I didn't had time to work on my fics, I'm really sorry about that but sometimes things that we can't control are happening to us. I just hope that you did not loose your interest on this story and that you'll read it and will review.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Preparing the battle."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Mommy? Why are you and Daddy yelling?" Tom asked as he walked in the living room. He was all sleepy and rubbing his eyes.  
  
Phoebe pulled away for Cole, she walked next to her son and said: "It's nothing baby, we were just talking a little loudly, we're sorry."  
  
"Yeah but you could have scared the tiny baby." Tom told her.  
  
Phoebe couldn't help but smiled and kissed her son on the forehead.  
  
"Let's go back to bed baby." She said, taking his hand and walking back in the twins' room.  
  
Tom laid down on his bed under the covers and closed his eyes. Phoebe kissed him on the forehead once again and whispered him goodnight.  
  
When she went out of the room she was thinking that Cole would still be there, but to her surprise, he wasn't there. She walked in the kitchen, their bedroom, the bathroom and even in the garden but she didn't find him.  
  
She decided to call to the manor, she was really worried, who knows what Cole would do when in was like this. She dialed the manor's number and Paige replied.  
  
"Paige, it's me." Phoebe quickly said.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Paige asked, she was already worried because it was late.  
  
"Is Cole there?" She asked.  
  
"No, why?" Paige asked back.  
  
"Coz... listen it's a long story, can you check the basement please?" She asked.  
  
Paige understood that her sister didn't want to talk about what was happening, so she just said yes and quickly orbed in the basement, looking for Cole. When she orbed back and picked up the phone, she told Phoebe that Cole wasn't in the manor.  
  
"Thanks Paige." Phoebe said and without letting time for Paige to say something, she hung up the phone. She was really angry against him but in the same time, she was deadly worried.  
  
She sighed and walked in the kids' room and laid down in bed next to Tom. The little boy was sleeping but he cuddled in his mother's arms.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
It was five in the morning when Phoebe woke up. She got up from her son's bed, careful not to wake him up. She realized that she had only slept for 2 hours and decided to go in the kitchen and make some coffee. She had been worried all night long, thinking about Cole, about what he could be doing, if he was in danger or not. She stopped in shocked when she saw him in the middle of the living room.  
  
"Hey." He softly said, he was looking tired, just like Phoebe, he hadn't slept during the night.  
  
She looked at him in the eyes and hit him across the face and it was not as if she had slapped him, she had litteratly punched him.  
  
"You bastard." She told him as he was rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Do you know how much worried I've been? How dare you leave me, leave the kids like this?" She added.  
  
She walked past him to the kitchen, he followed her and grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around to face him.  
  
He kissed her passionately and once he pulled apart, he said: "He's reaching his goal. All he wants is to see us spliting up."  
  
"If we fight, he's wining." He added, they were still very close, their lips almost touching.  
  
They started to kiss again with the same passion, their hands running on the other's body. Cole shimmered them into their bedroom where they laid on the bed and continued their activities.  
  
"Wait." Phoebe reluctanty said, pulling apart.  
  
"What?" Cole said, almost breathless from their kisses.  
  
"Are you okay? I don't want you to be hurt because of this." She whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm okay and I want to make love to you so much that nothing will stop me." He replied, giving her his best smile and before she could argue or talk again, he kissed her again.  
  
She started to unbutton his shirt and to run her hands on his bare chest.  
  
"I love you." Cole whispered as he broke their loving kiss and started to kiss her in the neck.  
  
"Don't ever leave me again." Phoebe whispered and with that they kissed again.  
  
It was like they weren't able to stop kissing, that their mouths were glued or something.  
  
"Mommy?" A voice asked from the doorway.  
  
Cole who was laying on top of Phoebe pulled away from her and whispered: "Too bad."  
  
"Yes baby, what is it?" She asked to her son.  
  
"Do I have to go to school today?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yeah, but you can go back to bed, it's not time to get up yet." Phoebe told him.  
  
"Can you come with me?" He asked.  
  
She couldn't resist, even if she wanted to stay with Cole, her son was too cute, he was all sleepy and rubbing his eyes. She got up and walked towards him. She took his hand in hers and they both walked back into the little boy room where Liz was still sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Here you go baby." She told him as she kissed him on the neck.  
  
"I don't want to go to school." Tom said.  
  
"No need to argue about it, you'll go, no matter what." Phoebe said.  
  
"Now go back to sleep." She added.  
  
Tom sighed but closed his eyes and went back to sleep just as his mother told him.  
  
Phoebe went back in her room and smiled when she found out that Cole had fallen asleep. She crawled in bed next to him and ran her hand across his chest.  
  
"Baby, you should take away your pants, you'll sleep better this way." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Later." Cole mumbled which caused to Phoebe to smile.  
  
She kissed him softly on the lips and cuddled up next to him, resting one of her hand on his chest.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"NO!" Phoebe screamed as she sat up on the bed all sweaty and out of breath.  
  
Cole immediately woke up and sat up as well. He wrapped his arms around Phoebe as she was trying to recover her breath.  
  
"I'm okay." She whispered.  
  
"You're not okay until I say so." Cole declared.  
  
Phoebe smiled and looked at the nightstand, the alarm clock was indicating 8am. She sighed and Cole said: "Tell me about your nightmare."  
  
"I'm okay." She repeated.  
  
"It was Brad, right?" Cole said.  
  
"Yeah, but Cole, I don't want to talk about it, please." She said looking in his eyes.  
  
"Okay, just lay down some minutes with me." He said.  
  
Phoebe nodded and laid back on the bed and Cole started to kiss her in the neck, well decided to make her forget about her nightmare.  
  
As ususal, he slid one of his hand under her top Pj's and caressed her belly.  
  
"How's my little baby this morning?" He asked, looking at Phoebe.  
  
"Fine." She replied.  
  
"And glad that Daddy is taking care about her." She added.  
  
"Her?" Cole asked.  
  
Phoebe nodded in answer and said: "I just feel it, I don't know why, I feel that we're going to have a little girl."  
  
Cole smiled from ear to ear and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Do we have to go to work today?" He asked as he pulled apart.  
  
Phoebe smiled and said: "You look so much like Tom when you said it."  
  
"I really don't want to go to work you know, I want to stay here with you in my arms." He said.  
  
"I know but Elise will kill me if I don't go to work." Phoebe replied.  
  
Cole sighed and Phoebe smiled, he was really looking and acting like Tom. He burried his face in her neck.  
  
"Come on, let's get up we have to wake the twins up, they have to go to school." Phoebe told him.  
  
"No." Cole replied as he started to kiss her neck.  
  
"Come on." Phoebe said as she sighed.  
  
"I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go." Cole said, he knew he was driving her crazy when he was acting like a kid.  
  
"Fine, stay here, but I'll go and you know what, I won't let you touch me for one week." She said.  
  
Cole immediately got up and ran in the kids room to wake them up.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Later that day, Cole and Phoebe were both at work and the kids at school. Cole's phone rang and he immediately picked it up.  
  
"Cole Turner, I'm listening." He said.  
  
"Hi Cole, it's Paige." The youngest Halliwell said.  
  
"Hello Paige, what's new?" He asked.  
  
"I made your research, I found the way to kill Brad." She said.  
  
"How?" Cole quickly asked, he wanted to know how to kill him so that he'll kill him himself to end up this whole nightmare.  
  
"Well, we, the Charmed Ones, have to bless a athame, a little of our blood and a spell will do it and then, somebody will have to stab him with the athame in the heart." She said as if it was something really easy to do.  
  
"And how do we summon him?" Cole asked.  
  
"Huh... I hadn't thought about it yet, but it's not like we hadn't done this before, I'll just have to change a existing spell, it's be easy." She explained.  
  
"That's great, thanks a lot Paige." Cole thanked her.  
  
"You're very welcome, I know this bastard made it really hard for you and Pheebs, not talking about my little nephew and my little niece, I'll be more than glad if we manage to kill this son of a bitch." She said.  
  
Cole smiled and said: "Thanks for your support."  
  
"We are all supporting you on this one you know." Paige said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, thanks again for everything you do for us, it means a lot to me, you're always here when I need you." He said.  
  
"That's okay Cole, you're from the family know, you're like a brother to me." She said.  
  
Cole smiled again, he really liked that girl, she was like his sister as well.  
  
"So, when have you planned to do it?" Paige asked.  
  
"Huh, I don't know, I hadn't tell Phoebe about it, it's a little painful for her again to talk about him, she had a nightmare again." Cole explained.  
  
"You have to tell her, she has to be ready to face him, if she's not okay, if she can't do it, we're dead." Paige said.  
  
"I know, that's why I'll take it easy for her, I'll talk to her tonight, I'll tell her about the plan and I'll ask her if she's okay with it, if she's ready to face him." Cole said.  
  
"What about you? Are you ready?" She asked.  
  
"More than ready, I wanna see him dead, you have no idea how much I want to kill him." He replied.  
  
"I know Cole, but we have to prepare everything, we can't take the risk to let him go." Paige said.  
  
"Yeah, listen, I'll talk to Phoebe tonight and I'll tell you how it went." He replied.  
  
"Okay, bye." She told him.  
  
"Bye." Cole said before hanging up.  
  
He picked the phone again and dialed Phoebe's number at work.  
  
"Hey baby." He greeted her before she could said anything.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
"Working hard?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, but mostly thinking about you." She said.  
  
"That's weird, I wasn't thinking about you at all." He teased.  
  
"Liar, you can't get me out of your head, that's why you're calling me." She said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, but mostly thinking about you in bed with me." He said, smiling as well.  
  
"Sounds interresting, what about your work?" She asked.  
  
"Huh, work? I don't know, I haven't checked any file yet." He said.  
  
"Cole, it's 3pm, what have you been doing since this morning?" She asked him.  
  
"Well, there's this hot girl, really hot, sexy, did I mentioned hot?" He said.  
  
"Yeah, twice already." She said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, well, I've been thinking about her, most of the time, in fact all the time, she's driving me crazy you know, I can't wait to till I see her again." Cole said.  
  
"Oh... I think she can't wait to see you." Phoebe replied.  
  
In less than one second, Cole shimmered in Phoebe's office and kissed her passionately and when he pulled apart he immediately shimmered back to his office and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Someone could have seen you, you know." Phoebe told him.  
  
"Yeah, but I've been really quick." He replied.  
  
"Too quicky." Phoebe told him.  
  
They both smiled and Cole said: "Listen, I'm going to try to work a little and then I'll meet you at home after dinner, there's something I want to talk about and I also want to make love to you."  
  
"Totally agree, let's go back to work." She said.  
  
"Love ya, bye." Cole said.  
  
"Bye." Phoebe replied and they both hung up the phone.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Later that night, Phoebe was in the kitchen cooking for dinner while Tom was watching TV and Liz was in her room.  
  
"Hey babies, Daddy's home." Cole shouted as he opened the front door.  
  
"Daddy!" Yelled Tom, getting up from the couch and running in his father's arms.  
  
Cole kissed him on the cheek and asked: "How's my boy?"  
  
"Good." Tom replied with a bright smile, this very same smile his father had.  
  
"Hi honey." Phoebe greeted him, walking towards him.  
  
Cole put Tom down and wrapped his arms around Phoebe's waist.  
  
"Hi there." He said before kissing her passionately.  
  
"Hello." Phoebe said once they pulled apart.  
  
Cole placed his hand on her belly and before he could say anything Phoebe told him: "That little one is really good."  
  
He smiled and asked: "Where's Liz?"  
  
"Oh, she's in her room, looks like she hadn't had a really good day at school." Phoebe explained.  
  
"She has a crush on a boy but he doesn't like her." Tom added.  
  
"Oh... I see, I'm gonna talk to her." Cole said and he walked towards Liz's room.  
  
"Hey baby, what's up?" He asked to his daughter as he sat up on the bed. Liz was playing with her dolls and only shrugged in answer.  
  
He pulled her on his lap and said: "Come on, I know there's something wrong baby."  
  
"That's not fair." The little girl finally said.  
  
Cole didn't say anything and let Liz going on.  
  
"He said I was weird, you know Daddy, I hate him." She said.  
  
"Who?" Cole only asked.  
  
"Brandon." She replied.  
  
"At first I liked him, but now, I hate him." She added.  
  
"You know you should talk to Mommy about it." Cole said, he really didn't know what to tell her and as Phoebe was working on solving love's problems everyday.  
  
Liz nodded and hugged her father tightly.  
  
"Let's go see what Mom is cooking for dinner." Cole stated, he got up holding Liz in his arms and he walked in the kitchen.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"So, now that the babies are sleeping and that the kitchen is clean, what did you want to talk about?" Phoebe asked as she wrapped her arms around Cole's neck, they both were in the kitchen and just had finished to clean the table.  
  
Cole expression became serious and he cleared his throat.  
  
"Paige and I... we... maybe... we may have find a way to kill Brad." He said, waiting for her reaction.  
  
"Good, when are we going to do it?" Phoebe asked, to Cole surprised, it wasn't the kind of reaction he was waiting for but it was defenitely a good one.  
  
"As soon as everyone is ready." Cole said.  
  
"That's great." She said.  
  
"Baby, you have to understand that it's going to be hard to have him in front of you, it's going to bring bad memories back and he may try to hurt you with words or I don't know what the hell he's gonna try." He said.  
  
"I know Cole... I know... but I want this whole nightmare to end up as soon as possible, I'll face him and we'll kill him." She told him.  
  
Cole nodded and kissed her.  
  
"We can do it whenever you're ready baby." He said.  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to my sisters about it, you know to see if we're ready to kill him and we'll do it." She replied.  
  
"Fine by me." He replied and kissed her passionately this time before shimmering in their bedroom.  
  
"If they're preparing for me, I'm gonna prepare for them." Brad said with a smile as he was standing in front of one of the windows of the kitchen.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
So what do you think? I hope you'll like it, please review, I need it to know if you want me to go on and that I'm not wasting time writing this fic.  
  
Thanks a lot.  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	18. Last Battle

Hi guys, long time no see...I know you're waiting for updates for a long time now, but seems like my muse took some vacations, maybe she'll be back with some reviews, I don't know yet!!  
  
Anyway, here's the new chapter... It's kinda short but it better than nothing right?  
  
Okay, now your time to work and to give me some reviews!!!!  
  
Thanks a lot.  
  
New Chapter... Let's go...  
  
Chatper 18  
  
"Last Battle."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Cole and Phoebe were both laying in bed, snuggled up in each other's arms.  
  
"Are you okay baby?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes, I am, don't worry about me." Cole replied.  
  
"I do worry about you." She stated.  
  
"Are you sure what we did didn't hurt you?" She asked.  
  
Cole giggled which caused Phoebe to look up at him.  
  
"Are you listening to yourself honey? We just made love, how can it be hurting me?" He said.  
  
"You know that's not what I meant." She replied seriously.  
  
"I will always remember what Brad made me see, but I put it aside when I'm with you, coz I know I'm not hurting you and that you feel good with me, in my arms." Cole explained.  
  
"That's pretty right, I love being with you when you do wonderful things to my body." Phoebe said as she blushed.  
  
"Baby you're blushing." Cole commented and with that she blushed even more and giggled. He started to tickle her and she begged him to stop while laughing a lot. They started to struggle and Cole ended up sitting on top of her, holding her hands on the top of her head. He bent down to kiss her. As usual, he was looking really sexy wearing only his boxer, she liked to see him like this.  
  
"That was to easy." He stated, mentioning their little fight.  
  
He smiled, let go her hands and kissed her passionately and then, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Phoebe took the advantage of it to trick him. She rolled over and it was now her turn to be sitting on top of him, holding his hands.  
  
"Way too easy." She said with a victorious smile.  
  
"If you want to be on top, all you have to do is ask." He said mockingly.  
  
"Now what Mr Turner?" She asked seductively, ignoring his last comment.  
  
"I could use my powers on you, but that would ruin this sexy nightown you're wearing." He said, looking at her hungrily.  
  
"Then all I have to do is to kiss you to death." She stated.  
  
He smiled in replied and she let him go and leaned down to kiss him passionately.  
  
This moment was feeling so right, it was so good for Phoebe to be in Cole's strong arms, she wanted things to be this way, she wanted to be happy with Cole and their family, she was sick tired of Brad's ticks, she just wanted a normal witch life, with a new demon each week, not the same one coming over and over again to hurt her.  
  
A moment later, they pulled apart and Phoebe said: "I'm ready Cole, I want to kill him as soon as possible, today would be good, I'm so tired of waiting for the next trick Brad wants to play on us."  
  
"You want to do it today?" Cole asked, to be sure she was ready.  
  
"Yeah, while the kids will be at school, we'll have time to concentrate on killing him." She said.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to call sick at work and then I'll call Paige to tell her." He replied.  
  
"I love you honey." He said, kissing her.  
  
He kissed her belly and added: "You too baby."  
  
He got up from the bed and walked in the living room and dialed his office number. Phoebe got up as well and went in the kids room to wake them up, it was going to be a long day, but after that, everything will be over and they will be happy ever after.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Okay, is everybody ready?" Piper asked as Leo, Paige, Phoebe, Cole and herself were standing in the attic, ready to summon Brad.  
  
"Cole, I think this is yours." Paige said to her brother in law before handing him the athame which had been blessed by the Charmed Ones.  
  
"I'll do it." Phoebe said, taking the athame from Cole.  
  
"Honey, I don't think it..." Cole told her but she cut him off and repeated: "I'll do it."  
  
"Just stab him in the heart and he'll be dead, I hope he's going to suffer a lot, did you made it painful Paige?" Piper asked.  
  
"I did my best." The little sister replied.  
  
Cole who was standing behind Phoebe, wrapped his arms around her and whispered: "He'll do and say all he can to hurt you, but remember I'm here. I love you."  
  
She turned in his arms and kissed him.  
  
"I love you too, now let's kill him and go back to our normal life." She said.  
  
"Prue!" Piper shouted.  
  
Prue orbed in and said: "The kids are okay, no demons around, school is almost over, I'm going to orb them up there with Mom and Grams."  
  
In this battle, it was Prue's job to watch the kids because they all had thought that Brad could try to hurt them by sending demons after them so Will, Tom and Liz will be visiting the Elders' world and meeting the rest of the family.  
  
"Good." Cole said.  
  
"Let's begin." Piper stated.  
  
"Good luck." Prue told them before orbing away to take care of the kids.  
  
Cole noticed that Phoebe was too tensed and he said: "Wait."  
  
Everybody looked at him and said: "I need to talk to Phoebe first."  
  
He grabbed her hand and shimmered in their room, in their house.  
  
"Cole, what are you doing?" She asked, she was getting a little angry.  
  
"You're not okay, I can feel you're tensed, I don't want to force you to do anything." He said.  
  
"Of course I'm tensed Cole, I'm going to confront my worst fear, I'm deadly scared but I want to do it coz I can't stand to live in this nightmare anymore. I want our babies to grow up peacefully without the fear of being attacked by an insane man who wants to kill their parents." She said.  
  
Cole could perfectly understand what she meant and what she was feeling, but still he didn't like the way Phoebe was feeling.  
  
He smiled at her, even if it wasn't the best moment to smile and to seduce her with this so special smile of him, she couldn't help but smiled in return.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I wanna kiss you." He simply replied, his plan was working, he was distracting her from the battle waiting for them.  
  
"Me too." She said as she approached him slowly.  
  
They shared one more smile before kissing passionately.  
  
Cole slid his hands under her blouse, as he liked to do and caressed her sides until he felt her relaxing. And she relaxed so much that she started to unbutton his shirt which fell on the floor immediately. He was so hot standing there, shirtless. She ran her hands to his chest while kissing.  
  
"Phoebe." Cole mumbled.  
  
"I know." She replied, well knowing that they had to stop it before it ends up to bed.  
  
They stopped kissing and Phoebe said: "Just a little more please... for me, you're so hot baby."  
  
"How can I resist to that?" He asked.  
  
"You're not supposed to." She said as she kissed him passionately, not giving him the chance to argue more.  
  
After a while, she pulled apart and said: "Better go back to the manor before things get to hot."  
  
They smiled and Cole said: "Okay." And he pulled his shirt back on and shimmered them back in the attic.  
  
Phoebe was aware of what Cole just did, she knew he was doing everything to make her feel better and he was doing it pretty well, she was feeling less tensed and ready for the battle.  
  
When they appeared in the attic, Piper rolled her eyes and said: "Looks like talking turned out into kissing."  
  
Phoebe giggled as she indicated to Cole that he had lipstick on his lips which caused him to blush.  
  
"Okay, now that making out time is over, let's kill this bastard." Paige stated.  
  
Phoebe took a huge breath and tightened her grip on the athame. Cole patted her back to make her feel that he was right here next to her.  
  
Prue suddenly orbed in and said: "Wait."  
  
"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked, fearing that something could be wrong with the kids.  
  
"It's Liz, she wants to see Cole and I can't calm her." Prue explained.  
  
"Can you orb her here and I'll talk to her, I can't shimmer up there." Cole said.  
  
Prue nodded and orbed away and some seconds later, she orbed back in with Liz in her arms. When Prue put the little girl on the floor, she immediately ran towards her father who had knelt down on the floor and hugged her.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" He asked as he noticed her eyes were wet with tears.  
  
"I'm scared that the bad guy can hurt you or Mommy." She said.  
  
"You don't have to worry honey, he won't hurt us." Cole said to comfort her.  
  
He kissed her on the cheek and said: "Now give Mommy a kiss and go back up there with Auntie Prue and tonight we'll all go out and have party."  
  
Liz eyes widened and she asked: "We won't have to go to bed at 9?"  
  
"Nope baby." Cole replied with a smile.  
  
"Okay, I'll fell asleep in your arms while dancing then." The little girl stated and everydoby smiled at her comment.  
  
"Okay." Cole said and he kissed his daughter on the cheek one more time.  
  
Phoebe kissed her as well and Liz walked towards her Auntie Prue and they both orbed back up there with her cousin and her brother.  
  
"Does anybody as to do or say something before we start?" Piper asked.  
  
"Just one more kiss." Cole said with a smile as he gave Phoebe a peck on the lips.  
  
Paige and Piper both rolled their eyes and Leo smiled.  
  
"Ready." Cole said.  
  
"When everything will be over, I want us to have a hot bath and to make love all night long." Phoebe whispered to Cole's ear.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed, she hadn't understood what her sister had whispered but she really wanted to kill Brad now.  
  
Phoebe smiled from ear to ear and said: "Sorry, I'm ready."  
  
They all looked at the paper where the spell to sumon Brad was writting but before they started to chant it, he appeared in front of them.  
  
"Waiting for me?" He asked with a smile.  
  
Cole felt Phoebe tensed once again so he grabbed her hand and gently stoked it.  
  
Piper tried to freeze Brad but he deflected it and used his powers to throw her and Leo against the wall, which they hit hard and fell unconscious on the floor.   
  
Brad smiled with satisfaction and said: "Never really liked you Paige."  
  
And he did the same thing to her.  
  
"You son of a bitch." Phoebe exclaimed but it caused Brad to smile even more.  
  
"You weren't calling me that way when I was on top of you." He said.  
  
This comment made Cole furious, he let Phoebe's hand go and started to fight with Brad.  
  
Phoebe was paralized, she couldn't move and it was even worst now that Cole wasn't at her side. She watched Cole and Brad fighting as tears were coming to her eyes.  
  
Brad was really strong, to Cole's surprise, Belthazor could have for sure killed him in a matter of time but he didn't want to use his demonic side, not in front of Phoebe, not after what happened the last time she saw this horrible part of the man she loved.  
  
"You know what I'd enjoy the most?" Brad said while fighting.  
  
As Cole didn't answer, not wanting to enter this insane game, Brad keep talking.  
  
"When I raped her, she was screaming your name, calling you, begging, crying for you to come and save her, but you never came." He said with a bright smile.  
  
Cole immediately froze, the guilty was coming back. He looked at Phoebe who had also heard what the ex-whitelighter had said.  
  
A knife appeared in Brad's hand and he stabbed Cole in the ribs and used his powers to send him across the room just as he had done with Piper, Leo and Paige. Cole fell unconscious on the floor.  
  
Brad turned towards Phoebe, smiling at her and said: "Now it's just the two of us baby."  
  
Phoebe gave a quick look around her and seeing Cole bleeding made her so angry that all her fears went by the window and she started to fight against that bastard. She wanted to kill him as fast as possible so that she could help Cole, she knew Piper and the others were going to be fine, but Cole's case was another thing, he was bleeding a lot. She threw herself in the battle, kicking, hitting, until she could gave her final shoot, stabbing him with the athame. Brad was impressed by her force and the rage she was putting into her actions to try to hurt him. She had hit him three times already and it had been really hurting, his nose was already bleeding because of a high kick. He stumbled back and his smile was gone, to Phoebe's happiness. She thought that it was now time to kill that bastard and to have a nice and happy life with her family. She hit him once again and raised her hands in the air, holding the athame tight and she stabbed him in the heart. She stumbled back, watching him. He was smiling almost laughing and he bursted into flammes. Suddenly, she felt an awful pain in the stomach and when she looked down, she realized that Brad had stabbed her in the belly. She contiuned to stumble until she hit the wall and fell on the floor next to Cole. Cole woke up immediately and realized what was happening.  
  
"Cole." Phoebe said.  
  
"Shh, don't talk, it's going to be okay." He said. He sounded calm but he was panicked, he didn't know what to do.  
  
"It... hurts." Phoebe said.  
  
He kissed her on the forehead and yelled: "Paige, Leo!!"  
  
"Scared." Phoebe mumbled as she slowly closed her eyes.  
  
"Phoebe, honey you have to stay with me. Paige!!!! Leo!!!" He said.  
  
Both of the two whitelighters were still laying unconscious on the floor.  
  
"I'll take you to the hospital." He decided and with that he wrapped his arms around her and shimmered to the hospital.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
So, what do you think? Liked it? Hated it?? Could be better??  
  
Let me know what you think.  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	19. Will it be fine?

**IMPORTANT** Unfortunately, due to a problem with my computer, I've lost all the email adresses from the update list, that's why you didn't receive the update mail. So, if you want to be in this list (again) to receive an email every time I update one of my stories or on I co-write with my friend, (here's the link if you want to read it: http://www.fanfiction.net/~charmingbeba) let me know it in one of your review or by sending me an email at: julytheslayer@wanadoo.fr  
  
Here comes the new chapter, I hope you'll like it, thanks to Gaby for her support and to Snow for the reviews and the mail. No more talking, please don't forget to review.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Will it be fine?"  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"It's going to be okay honey." Cole said to Phoebe as he was holding her. He had just shimmered the both of them at the hospital.  
  
"I need help over here." He said as he walked out of the dark corner he had used to avoid exposure. Two nurses and a doctor ran with a stretcher towards them.  
  
As Cole put Phoebe on the stretcher, she opened her eyes and said: "Don't leave me."  
  
"I won't." He replied, holding her hand in his.  
  
Phoebe was very weak but she was using all her strengh to open her eyes and it was asking her a lot to talk to him, but she needed to talk to him, to hear his voice, to know he was still here by her side.  
  
The nurses started to push the stretcher and the doctor started to examine Phoebe. To Cole's relief, no one asked what had happened. He brushed Phoebe's hair out of her face and he said: "It's gonna be okay."  
  
"The baby..." Phoebe mumbled.  
  
"The baby will be fine, don't worry the doctor will fix everything." He told her.  
  
Phoebe nodded and said: "Love you."  
  
"I Love you too honey." He replied, smiling at her.  
  
"Sorry sir... You have to let us do our work." One of the nurse said as they entered the emergency room.  
  
"No... don't leave me." Phoebe complained.  
  
"I'll be waiting right outside." Cole told her.  
  
He kissed her on the forehead and said: "Be strong, I love you more than anything."  
  
With that Phoebe drifted to sleep coz of the injection the nurses had gave her and Cole reluctantly left the room.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Cole was sitting in the waiting room, he had left Phoebe since one hour already and he was really worried, it was taking too long. Paige, Piper and Leo arrived at the hospital and ran towards him.  
  
"What happened?" Piper asked him.  
  
Cole was shocked and almost unable to speak, in one hour he had imagined the worst, losing Phoebe, losing the baby, losing the both of them.  
  
"I... I fought him and... and he knocked me out just like you... and... when I woke up... Phoebe was... she was bleeding and he was gone... her tummy was bleeding and I... I called you but... but you didn't wake up... I didn't know what to do... so I... I shimmered here." He explained.  
  
Paige hugged him and said: "You did the right thing."  
  
A doctor walked towards them and said: "Excuse me Sir."  
  
Cole turned around and looked at him.  
  
"When Phoebe arrived here, she was seriously hurt, we've tried everything to save her and the baby but..." He started.  
  
As the doctor was talking, Cole's heart simply stopped beating as he listened carefully.  
  
"We only could save the mother, you daughter couldn't survive. I'm sorry. You can see Phoebe in the room number 174." He finished and walked away.  
  
Cole fall on his knees and started crying. Phoebe was okay and it was a really good thing but he had lost his daughter, his baby girl. The one he loved with all his heart even if she wasn't born. Both of Piper and Paige knelt down on the floor and hugged him tight. He couldn't breath, he was too shock, the world was collapsing around him, he couldn't believe it, it couldn't be true. But he realized that Phoebe was be feeling the same, even worst, he had to be by her side; he took a huge breath and closed his eyes.  
  
He opened his eyes, got up and said: "I have to see her, she can't be alone in that moment."   
  
Piper, Paige and Leo both nodded. Leo had tears in his eyes and the girls were both crying.  
  
"We'll go back to the manor and take care of the kids, don't worry about them, just stay with Phoebe and tell her we all love her very much." Piper said.  
  
Cole nodded and left them to see Phoebe.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
He slowly opened the door of the hospital room and walked towards her bed. She was sleeping, he took her hand in his and more tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
Phoebe woke up slowly and whispered: "Cole."  
  
"I'm here." He said, squeezing her hand.  
  
"Cole..." She repeated.  
  
"Shh, don't talk honey, you're weak and you need to rest." He told her, trying to fight tears back.  
  
"I... I don't feel the baby Cole... I don't feel the power and the magic of the baby." She said, she was deadly worried. She knew what it meant but she didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be true, her baby couldn't be gone.  
  
"I'm sorry honey." Cole told her and he bent down to hug her tightly.  
  
Phoebe realized that she wasn't dreaming, it wasn't a nightmare, it was real... she had lost her baby.  
  
"I'm sorry." Cole repeated, they were both crying and even being in each others arms couldn't ease the pain.  
  
Cole pulled apart and kissed Phoebe on the forehead.  
  
"I'm so sorry Phoebe." He said again.  
  
"I... I need to be alone... just for a while... please." Phoebe asked him.  
  
Cole nodded even if the last thing he wanted was to leave her, but he knew he had to. He wanted to stay with her and hold her to try to make her feel better, but if she didn't want him to be here, he wouldn't force her.  
  
He looked at her one more time and turned back. As he was about to walk away, she called him.   
  
He turned back and she asked: "Was it a girl?"  
  
Cole sadly nodded and said: "Yes, it was a little baby girl." And with that, he left the room and sat down in a corner next to the door room.  
  
Phoebe was feeling as if she just had lost a part of herself. She was feeling empty, the worst thing was that her belly was still rounded but her baby was gone. She knew it was a little girl, she was feeling it, ever since she found out she was pregnant, she knew that another little girl would joining the family soon. But now... everything was different. Well knowing that Cole wanted to stay with her, she had asked him to go away. She just wanted to be alone, she needed too, it was probably hurting him not to hold her but she couldn't help it. She remember the look in his eyes, the very same look of sadness when they had found out that Lizzie was sick when Phoebe had given birth to her and Tom.  
  
Cole was on the floor, his head in his hands, still crying when Liz shimmered next to him.  
  
"Daddy?" The little girl questioned.  
  
Cole looked up and said: "Lizzie? What are you doing here? Someone could have seen you shimmering."  
  
Liz looked down and explained: "It's just that I was missing you and... and Auntie Prue didn't want to tell me where you were so I closed my eyes and I thought about you really hard and I appeared here."  
  
The little girl was at the verge of tears and Cole took her in his arms and held her tight.  
  
"It's okay, I don't think anyone saw you shimmering." He said.  
  
"Where is Mommy? Why are you sad? Why are you crying?" Liz innocently asked.  
  
"Mommy is in this room, she is resting. And... I'm sad because..." He started to explain. How could he explain to his daughter that the baby they were all waiting for was dead?  
  
"You remember that bad guy?" He asked.  
  
Liz nodded, she was looking at her father with attention.  
  
"Well... Mommy fought against that bad guy but... he hurt her and... and he hurt the little baby too. Mommy is strong so she is fine now, she only needs a lot of rest but you know the baby was really little and not very strong... and he went away." Cole explained and he was now waiting for Liz to say something.  
  
"You mean the baby is with Grams?" She asked.  
  
"You can say that." Cole replied.  
  
"Why didn't you save her like you did with me?" She asked again.  
  
"Because I couldn't." Cole answered.  
  
"That's not fair." She said and started crying in her father's arms.  
  
"I know baby, I know." Cole said and he started crying again, still holding his daughter tightly.  
  
Prue had just orbed in the hallway near the hospital, she had felt that Liz was there and it wasn't really surprising. She walked in and found Liz curled in her father's arms. She sat down on a chair and let them together for a while. It was true that Prue had never really liked Cole because he was a demon, because he was putting Phoebe's life in danger every second he was near her, because of a hundred reasons. But seeing him like he was now, a wonderful father, Prue could only see his human side. She knew he was good in the inside and he had proved it many times.  
  
After a while, she slowly got up and walked next to him, she knelt down and said: "I'm sorry Cole."  
  
She kissed him on the temple and he whispered: "Thank you."  
  
"I'm gonna take Liz back to the manor." She said.  
  
He nodded, kissed his daughter on the forehead and said: "Come on Lizzie."  
  
The little girl got up and said: "You take care of Mommy, okay?"  
  
"Of course baby." He said before kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"I love you Daddy." She said hugging her father tightly.  
  
"Me too sweetie." He told her.  
  
"Tell Phoebe I love her." Prue said.  
  
"Yeah, tell Mommy I love her too." Liz added.  
  
"I will, now go, Tommy is probably worried." Cole told them and with that, both of Prue and Liz went away.  
  
Cole took a huge breath and decided to go back in Phoebe's room. He slowly opened the door and looked inside the room. As she heard the noise of the door opening, Phoebe turned her head to see Cole.  
  
"Can I come in?" He asked. Once again, he was at the verge of tears and his throat was so tight that it was hurting to talk.  
  
Phoebe nodded in answer and Cole walked in and closed the door behind him. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and looked down. He had so many things to tell her, but the words weren't coming out, he didn't know where to start.  
  
"I always thought that when he would be dead, our life will be just like a dream... But he's dead and everything is just a nightmare." Phoebe said.  
  
"If you ask me to, I'll change things, I'll go to the underworld and sell my soul so you'll have our baby back." Cole told her, not looking at her because he was crying.  
  
"You would do that?" She asked.  
  
He nodded and finally looked at her.  
  
"I would do everything for you and our family." He said.  
  
"I don't care if I suffer in hell for eternity to bring our baby back, it can't be worst than seeing you suffering and not being able to do anything." He explained.  
  
"I don't want you to leave me, I wouldn't make it without you. Maybe what happened had to happen, maybe it was mean to be and in that case... we can't do anything to change it. We have to accept it and live with it. Life has to go on, we have Tom and Liz, they need us... And maybe one day, we'll have another baby... if you want to." Phoebe said.  
  
Cole nodded and said: "We'll have as much babies as you want."  
  
They were both crying and Cole hugged Phoebe tight and they continue to cry in each others arms for a while.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Once Phoebe had stopped crying, Cole pulled apart and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I want to go home Cole." She told him.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea, you need to rest and you have everything to get better here." He explained.  
  
"Please, I can ask Leo to heal me and I'll rest at home, in our bed, in your arms... Please." She begged, she couldn't bear hospitals, she hated it.  
  
"Okay, I'll see what I can do with the doctor. I'll be right back, try to rest honey. I love you." He said before kissing her on the forehead once again and leaving the room.  
  
Phoebe closed her eyes and tried to rest.  
  
"I told you she was here." Liz said as she shimmered in the hospital room with Tom.  
  
"Shh, she's sleeping, can't you see it?" Tom told to his sister.  
  
"Hey my babies, come over here." Phoebe said with a smile as she opened her eyes.  
  
Both of the kids walked towards her bed and Phoebe told them to climb on the bed which they did.  
  
"I'm sorry Mommy, I know Daddy told me not to use my powers but Tom and I, we... we wanted to see you." Liz explained.  
  
"Is the baby really gone?" Tom asked with tears in his eyes.  
  
Phoebe nodded, trying to fight back tears.   
  
Tom looked down and whispered: "That's not fair."  
  
"It's going to be okay Tommy." Phoebe told him as she hugged him.  
  
"Now you both are going to lay down next to me and we'll rest, okay?" Phoebe proposed them.  
  
They both nodded and laid down next to her, each to one side and they all closed their eyes. It was good to see them and to be with them, her family was her reason for leaving, she couldn't be any better when she was with them. Even through the pain which was killing her right now, it was good to be with her family.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Cole came back in the room some minutes later, finding the three of them cuddling up. He walked closer to the bed and Liz opened her eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't be here, young lady." He told her.  
  
The little girl shrugged in answer and mumbled: "Wanted to be with Mommy."  
  
"I know, it's okay." He told her, brushing her hair.  
  
"What did the doctor say?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"He's not really happy about it but, if you really want to leave, it's up to you, he can't fight it."  
  
"Thank you." She told him with a little smile.  
  
"Can we all go home now?" Tom asked.  
  
"Huh... Well, I think that you and Lizzie should stay at the manor to let Mommy rest for a while." Cole explained.  
  
The kids weren't really happy about it, but they knew that their mother had to rest.  
  
Suddenly Prue orbed in.  
  
"I didn't even have to sense you to know you were here." She said.  
  
"Come on, now everyone let's go back home." Prue added.  
  
"NO!" Tom stated.  
  
"I want to stay with Mommy." He said.  
  
"Come on Tommy, you know Mommy has to rest." Cole told him.  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
Phoebe took her son in her arms and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I love you baby and I'll be okay, you don't have to worry, Daddy's here to take care about me and I swear that everyday, Auntie Prue will have to orb you to me so that we can spend some time together. Okay??" Phoebe proposed.  
  
Tom reluctantly nodded and Phoebe kissed him on the cheek again. Liz kissed her mother as well and Prue took hers and Tom's hand and orbed out of the room.  
  
Phoebe tried to get up but she felt a sharp of pain in her stomach, Cole immediately held her and kissed her on the head.  
  
"Going home right now is not a good idea, you have to rest more." He told her.  
  
"I'll be fine, just shimmer me to our bed please." She told him.  
  
Cole nodded even if he was still thinking that it wasn't a good idea at all, but he didn't wanted to upset Phoebe, what she was going through was enough. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and shimmered in their room.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Phoebe was now sleeping peacefully, Cole was just holding her, watching her sleep and brushing her hair while being careful not to wake up her. She had fallen asleep immediately after that Leo had healed her. Her body was now completely healed, but for her mind and her soul, it was another problem. Cole didn't know how to make her feel better, she kept saying that the only fact to be in his arms was making her feel way much better but he really doubted that. He wanted to take away all her pain but he just didn't know how to do it, so for the moment, he was just staying with her and doing all she wanted, giving her what she needed. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't noticed she had woken up and was looking at him. She didn't know how much time she's been sleeping but she was sure that Cole had been watching her the whole time. She brought her hand to his cheek and smiled at him.  
  
"Hi honey, how did you slept?" Cole asked her.  
  
"Good, thanks." She replied with a smile.  
  
"I think it's dinner time, what do you want me to prepare?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, I'm not really hungry." She told him.  
  
"Honey, you have to eat something, even if Leo healed you, you have to eat and to rest a lot, now tell me what you want, and if we don't have it here, I'll get it for you." He said.  
  
"Okay." Phoebe gave up.  
  
"I'd like Sushi for the beginning, then pastas, French bread and a Crumble for dessert." She told him.  
  
"Hey, looks like you're hungry finally." He said.  
  
They both smiled and Phoebe told him: "Don't go for too long, I need you by my side."  
  
Cole nodded and kissed her on the lips and shimmered away. He shimmered in all the countries where he knew he could find the best product Phoebe asked him, Japan, Italy, France... When he had found all the things he needed, he shimmered back in the kitchen and let Phoebe know he was here and preparing dinner. While he was cooking, Phoebe walked in the kitchen and without saying anything, she cuddled up in his arms, it's only when he wrapped his arms tightly around her that Cole realized that she was crying and it broke his heart.  
  
"Shh, I'm here honey." He told her.  
  
"Just let it go, it's okay." He added. Once again, he was at the verge of tears, he was being strong for Phoebe but he was devastated.  
  
They both stood there, in the middle of the kitchen, in each other embrace, trying to find some comfort and to ease the pain. They were feeling good together but not good enough to feel better, not enough to forget that they had just lost one of the most precious thing on earth, their baby.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Okay, now I'm waiting for a review!! Thanks a lot, don't forget the leave me your email for the update list. 


	20. Ease ones pain

Hey guys, yes, I'm finally back with another chapter, I know it's been a long time... Happy new year to you all, I wish you a lot of good things and more important, health and love.  
  
I won't make you wait more longer...  
  
Enjoy and please REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"Ease ones pain."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Cole was holding Phoebe tightly from behind, they were both laying in their bed and Phoebe couldn't stop crying. Cole had tried everything to ease her pain but it looked like nothing was working. So now, he was just holding her, showing her he was here for her. He was having a hard time not crying himself but he wanted to be strong for Phoebe. He was so lost, he didn't know what to tell her, 'sorry' and 'it's going to be okay' weren't enough, coz he didn't know how it could be okay, he didn't know what could make her okay. He was feeling like he had lost of part of him and Phoebe was feeling the same. For sure it was harder for her, she had get used to have this little one inside of her, they both were talking to the little being who was growing up everyday. Since they had found out that Phoebe was pregnant, the little one had been a part of their family and now they had lost one member of this family that they both loved more than anything.  
  
Phoebe turned in Cole's arms to bury her face in his chest, he unwrapped his arms from her.  
  
"No, please, hold me tight." She protested  
  
"It hurts so much to see you like that." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her again.  
  
"I feel good in your arms, I just want to stay like this." She told him before she closed her eyes.  
  
"Why don't you try to get some sleep?" He proposed.  
  
She nodded slightly and he kissed the top of her head, adjusting the covers on her.  
  
Suddenly, Phoebe opened her eyes and looked up at Cole.  
  
"Can you shimmer us to the manor so that we'll say good night to the twins?" She asked.  
  
"Sure. Wanna go now?" He asked back.  
  
She nodded and they both got up and they quickly get dressed, once they were ready, Cole kissed Phoebe on the forehead, wiped her tears away and he shimmered them to the manor.  
  
They appeared in the living room where everyone was watching TV.  
  
"Mommy!" Tom exclaimed as he quickly got up and ran to his mother.  
  
Phoebe knelt down and hugged her baby boy tightly as Cole approached Liz to take her in his arms.  
  
"Are you okay Aunt Phoebe?" Will asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm feeling better, thank you." She lied, she didn't wanted to tell to her nephew that she was feeling like hell, that she wanted to disappear to make the pain go away but the fact of being here with her family was good.  
  
"I think that it's now time to go to bed for the kiddos." Paige stated as she got up from the couch.  
  
"Let's go." Cole said as he took Tom in his arms as well. Thanks to his demonic powers, he could hold both of them.  
  
"I'll be right there to kiss you goodnight." Phoebe told them.  
  
Leo got up as well and took Will in his arms and followed Cole upstairs. Paige and Piper immediately hugged Phoebe tightly and at the same moment, Prue orbed in and joined the sisters' hug.  
  
"If we can do anything to help you, just let us know." Piper told to her little sister.  
  
"Thank you guys." Phoebe replied as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"I'd just like Tom and Liz to stay here for a while, I don't want them to see me like this." She added.  
  
"Okay, you know how much we love to have them here, and Will is more than happy to have his cousins to play with." Paige said.  
  
"And don't worry, I'm here to keep an eye on them, they'll be fine." Prue added.  
  
Phoebe nodded and pulled apart.  
  
"I'm gonna tuck them in bed." She said, wiping her tears away one more time.  
  
"We love you Phoebe." Paige said.  
  
"I love you too guys." Phoebe replied and with that, she went upstairs where the twins were already waiting for her with Cole.  
  
The three of them were laying in bed, Cole was holding Liz and Phoebe laid down next to Tom and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Mommy?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yeah, what is it Lizzie?" Phoebe replied as she looked at him.  
  
"I miss you and Daddy you know. Can't we go home with you?" The little girl asked.  
  
"Oh... we miss you too honey but... huh..." Phoebe didn't know how to explain this to her daughter, she looked desperately at Cole, hoping he could help her.  
  
"Listen baby." Cole said as he kissed her on the top of the head.  
  
"Mommy needs to rest of lot, that's why you have to stay here for a little while, you have your three Aunts to take care of you, you have also Will and Uncle Leo to play with." He tried to explain.  
  
"Yes... but... it's not fair...." Liz said as she let out a huge sigh.  
  
She closed her eyes and cuddled up to her father, she was too tired to argue more, to Phoebe and Cole's relief.  
  
"You are going to stay with us until we fall asleep, right?" Tom asked, half asleep.  
  
"Sure baby." Phoebe told him as she kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Wanna be closer to Mommy." Liz stated.  
  
Cole smiled and moved closer to Phoebe and Liz reached for her mother's hand and held it tightly.  
  
"Night." Liz mumbled.  
  
"Night baby." Cole and Phoebe said in the same time.  
  
They looked at each others, words didn't need to be told, with one look they knew exactly what the other was feeling. They were going through a hard time, a very hard time but they will go through it together, the four of them as a family. Their love was stronger than anything and they both could feel it, it was good to be with Liz and Tom, to feel their love.  
  
Cole smiled at Phoebe and whispered: "I love you."  
  
"Me too." She whispered back.  
  
"Love you too." Tom whispered.  
  
"Me too." Liz added.  
  
Phoebe and Cole both smiled and Phoebe kissed Tom on the forehead. The little boy closed his eyes and fell asleep, only Liz remained awake, playing with Cole's shirt with one hand and running her fingers on Phoebe's arm with the other.  
  
"Aren't you going to sleep?" Phoebe asked her.  
  
The little girl shook her head no in answer.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Cole asked, he was starting to get worried.  
  
Once again, Liz shook her head no and she said: "I don't want to sleep because I don't want you to go and leave me alone."  
  
Both of Phoebe and Cole felt touched by their daughter's comment.  
  
"Can you tell me a story?" Liz asked to her father.  
  
"That'll wake Tom up honey, we can't talk to much." He explained.  
  
Liz let out a loud sigh of disappointment and Cole said: "You can stay awake as much as you want, we won't leave you before you start snoring."  
  
The little girl let out a giggle and adjusted her place between her parents and she held Phoebe's hand and continued to play with Cole's shirt.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Cole and Phoebe shimmered in their room. The kids had finally fallen asleep and Phoebe needed to rest, that's why Cole had shimmered the both of them back into their house. Phoebe was resting her head on Cole's chest. He kissed her on the forehead and he suddenly froze and Phoebe looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"There is someone in the house, stay here." He whispered to her.  
  
She nodded, Cole left the room and went in the living room where he found a demon who was looking for something in there.  
  
"What do you want?" Cole asked coldly.  
  
Without answering, the demon threw a fireball at Cole who ducked easily. It made him smiled, this demon wasn't an experimented one, it'll be easy to kill him. He threw a fireball at him and the demon didn't duck, the fireball hit him in the middle of the chest and he stumbled back against the wall. Cole approached him and hit him in the face several times. Tears started to stream down his face, all his anger was coming out of him. All the emotions that he had been keeping inside since the doctor told him that the baby was gone were pushing to go out. As the demon fall on the floor, Cole kicked him hardly in the ribs.  
  
"I want my baby back." He shouted, still kicking the demon and crying.  
  
It was so unfair to him, he hated every single demons for what happened and this one was going to pay, they were all going to pay for the pain the monsters of their kind were causing to his family.  
  
Phoebe heard the noise and quietly went out of the room to see what was going on in the living room.  
  
"I - want - my - baby - back." Cole repeated between kicks and he turned into Belthazor.  
  
Phoebe was shocked. She knew Cole was hurt because of what happened and she was understanding that all his anger and his sadness was coming out of him.  
  
Belthazor finally killed the demon who burst into flames. As Phoebe walked slowly next to him, she noticed that he was breathing heavily. She was scared of the demon, but she knew that Cole was still here. Cole and Belthazor were only one person, they shared the same soul and the same heart, only their names where different.  
  
She touched his shoulder and he violently turned back which caused her to jump and stepped back.  
  
"I know you're angry Cole and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I lost your baby." She said as tears fall down her face.  
  
She made a step towards him and looked into Belthazor's eyes and repeated: "I'm sorry."  
  
She approached him again and finally rested her head on his chest. She wasn't afraid of him anymore, he was Cole and she knew that he loved her.  
  
Belthazor wrapped his arms around her lovingly and turned back into Cole.  
  
"It's not your fault honey. I'm sorry I scared you and changed into Belthazor, that won't happen again." He told her.  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to be sorry, you needed to let it out, it's okay." She told him.  
  
"I've been only focusing on my own pain and forgot yours, you need to be comforted as much as I need it, you need to cry and to let it out. I don't take care of you as much as you take care of me and I'm going to change that right now." She added.  
  
She pulled apart, put her hands on his cheeks and wiped away his tears before kissing him passionately. She wanted to ease his pain, to make him feel better. Cole responded to her kisses and kissed her back but once he understood what she was doing, where she wanted to end up, he pulled apart.  
  
"No." He whispered.  
  
"You... this is not right." He told her, shaking his head.  
  
"I just want you to feel better." She told him.  
  
"This is not how I want to feel better, I only want to be with you, to hold you. I don't want you to feel forced to make love just because you want me to feel better... I won't feel better like this." He said.  
  
She looked down and said: "I'm sorry."  
  
He kissed her on the forehead and said: "It's okay Phoebe, I'm lost as much as you are, but we're together and this is important."  
  
She started to cry freely and he said: "I love you, not matter what happen, I love you."  
  
He hugged her tight and she whispered: "I love you too."  
  
"Come on, let's go changed into our Pj's and we'll sleep together, in each others arms." He proposed.  
  
Phoebe nodded and asked for one more kiss which he gave her willingly and they both walked in their room and get changed into their Pj's.  
  
Once they were laying in bed, Phoebe rested her head on Cole's shoulder who was resting on his back. This time, she didn't want him to comfort her, she wanted her to comfort him because since the beginning, she had only thought about her own pain and she had totally forgot his feelings and she now was feeling guilty about it. She was running her fingers along his side and caressing him gently.  
  
Cole closed his eyes, he was now understanding what she meant when she was saying that she was feeling better when he was holding her. He had doubt that the only fact of him holding her was making her feel better, but now that she was taking care of him, he was feeling way better, and he understood what she meant. Even if the pain was still here, it was easier to handle with her in his arms. They had been through so much already and Cole was praying silently for them to be able to go through the lost of their child. He didn't know what tomorrow would be made of and to tell the truth he was scared that Phoebe might break, life was hell for her. But no matter what will happen in the future, because their love is strong and powerful, they'll get up and face the day... together.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
So, what do you think? Did you like it, do I have to go on?? Please review! Thanks a lot.  
  
I know this was a little short but believe me, the best is to come...  
  
So now that I've updated, I know someone who has to start typing and update real fast, right Diana??  
  
If you want to be in the update list (to receive an email every time I update one of my stories or on I co-write with my friend), let me know it in one of your review or by sending me an email at: julytheslayer@wanadoo.fr 


	21. Having a baby

Hey guys, sorry for the delay... but we all know how life can make us busy sometimes, add to that the fact that my computer is not working well, you have long time between posts. Sorry about that, I just hope that you're interest in this story is still the same.  
  
Please don't forget to review, it means a lot.  
  
Thanks to Cathie and Nieves for pushing me to write!  
  
Here we go:  
  
Chapter 21 (if you want to, there are still a lot to go, it's up to you!!)  
  
"Having a baby."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Tom." Liz said, shaking her brother to wake him up.  
  
"Tom, get up." She said shaking him again.  
  
"What?" Tom mumbled, opening his eyes.  
  
"I had a dream, you know like Mommy's power and I know how to bring the baby back, we were doing that in my dream." The little girl explained.  
  
"Are you sure it's going to work?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." She replied as she got up and walked towards the door.  
  
Tom followed her while rubbing his eyes. They reached the attic and opened the door silently.  
  
"You know Aunty Piper doesn't want us to be here." Tom whispered.  
  
They walked inside and closed the door carefully. Liz started to put all the ingredients she saw in her dream on the table which was in the middle of the attic. She then prepared the potion with Tom watching her by her side.  
  
"It's is ready." Liz stated.  
  
"Nothing happened." Tom replied.  
  
"I know, we need to cut one of our finger and put some blood inside the portion." She explained.  
  
Tom nodded and took an athame and cut is finger a little.  
  
"Ouch... That hurts." He said.  
  
"Shh, my turn now." Liz said as she took the athame from her bother's hands, she cut her finger just like Tom did before and let the drops of blood fall in the potion but nothing happened.  
  
"So what now?" Tom asked.  
  
"I don't know, my dream ended here." Liz told him.  
  
"Hey, what about we say a spell like Mommy does when she's with Aunty Piper and Aunty Paige?" She proposed.  
  
"I don't know how to do a spell." Tom said.  
  
"Well, I guess we just have to say things that we think and we have to try to make it sounds the same in the end." Liz explained.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tom asked.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes and said: "You really have to watch Mommy when she's a witch."  
  
"She's a witch all the time." Tom replied.  
  
"No, she is Mommy and when there is a bad guy, she's a witch." Liz said.  
  
"No, I'm telling you, she's always a witch." Tom told her.  
  
"Shh, let's do the spell." Liz cut him off.  
  
"So, I say the first thing and then it's you and then me again, you understand?" She added.  
  
Tom nodded and Liz smiled at him.  
  
"Huh... Just like our Mommy..." Liz started.  
  
Tom was looking at her but said nothing, Liz elbowed him because he had to say something.  
  
"We are calling the power of three." He said, looking at Liz, he was wondering if he was saying the right things.  
  
"Because we want the baby." Liz added.  
  
"To be back in our Mommy's tummy." Tom finished.  
  
They both gasped when they saw a glowing white light coming out of where the potion was.  
  
"Please make it to be a boy." Liz whispered as the light flew out by the window.  
  
"Well, that's impressive." Piper said from the doorway, Paige and Prue were by her side watching Tom and Liz.  
  
Both of the kids jumped and when they realized that they shouldn't be here, they looked down.  
  
"Now, you two go in your room, hurry." Piper said in a cold tone.  
  
Liz and Tom both ran away in their room.  
  
"Do you think it worked?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well, I guess so, we all saw the light." Piper replied.  
  
"I feel like I'll soon have a third charge." Prue added with a bright smile.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Phoebe was lying in her bed on her side and Cole was also lying on his side watching her sleeping. He was wondering why life always had to be so hard to them and he always came to the same conclusion, he was paying for being a demon and for having killed so much people in the past. He hated himself for that. He slightly brushed Phoebe's hair wishing to take her pain away. After a moment, she woke up. She opened her eyes and immediately, without saying anything cuddled to Cole who wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"The baby is gone, right? That wasn't a nightmare." She asked.  
  
It broke Cole's heart. "I'm sorry." Were the only words he could say.  
  
Phoebe pulled apart and looked at him in the eyes.  
  
Cole kissed her on the forehead and suddenly, a white light enveloped Phoebe's body. She was looking at him with a look where were melting fear and questions.  
  
When the white light disappeared Phoebe asked: "What happened?"  
  
"I... I don't know." Cole replied.  
  
"The... the... the baby... the baby..." Phoebe repeated, she was stunned.  
  
"I... I can feel the baby Cole..." She told him as she looked down at her belly.  
  
"What?" Cole asked with round eyes, he couldn't believe it.  
  
"I feel the power of the baby, its magic." She said and when she brought her hand to her belly, a premonition hit her. She gasped and Cole watched her with concern.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she smiled even if tears were starting to stream down her face.  
  
"It's a baby girl Cole." She told him.  
  
"We're going to have a baby girl." She added.  
  
"Are... are you sure?" He asked, he still couldn't believe it, it was impossible, how could the baby be back?  
  
Phoebe nodded and when Cole realized that the baby was really back, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her passionately. Phoebe took Cole's hand and brought it to her belly.   
  
She stopped their kiss and looked at him and she said: "Our baby girl is in there."  
  
Cole smiled at her, they both were crying but damn happy. Cole was now caressing Phoebe's belly gently and he kissing her passionately. Suddenly, the phone rang, Cole sighed and pulled away reluctantly so that Phoebe could pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" She said.  
  
"Hi Pheebs, anything different this morning?" Paige asked.  
  
"Like a white light?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Wow, it worked." Paige exclaimed.  
  
"What? What worked?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"The kids, we found them casting a spell in the attic this morning... To bring your baby back." Paige explained.  
  
"Well... It's a little girl." Phoebe said with a smile.  
  
"God Phoebe, I'm so happy for you." Paige said, she was at the verge of tears, Phoebe could hear it in her voice.  
  
"Thank you sis." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Cole and I will come at the manor, but a little later... we have important things to do." Phoebe added.  
  
"Yeah... yeah. No details." Paige said in a disgusted tone.  
  
Phoebe laughed, it was so good to hear her laugh again.  
  
"I love you sis." Phoebe said.  
  
"Love you too, have a good time." Paige said and they both hung up the phone.  
  
Cole got up and said: "Let's go."  
  
"Go?" Phoebe asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We have to take you to the doctor, you said we had important things to do, you need ultrasounds, I want to be sure everything's okay for you and the baby." Cole told her, reaching for his pants.  
  
"Cole please..." Phoebe said with a sigh.  
  
Cole stopped and looked at her.  
  
"The baby and I are just fine." She said.  
  
"I want to be sure." Cole replied.  
  
"I am sure everything is okay, but you can still come over here and make sure of that yourself." She proposed.  
  
Cole let his pants fall on the floor and came next to Phoebe while she was lying on her back.  
  
"I can't believe she's in here again." Cole said as she rested his head on Phoebe's belly while she was running her hand thought his hair.  
  
"And guess who brought her back?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Your sisters?" Cole asked.  
  
"No, Tom and Liz." She said with a proud smile.  
  
Cole looked up at her and asked: "They did?"  
  
Phoebe nodded and said: "Paige said so."  
  
"Wow." Cole said, he was speechless.  
  
"We're going to the hospital and then to the manor." He said as he was about to get up but Phoebe stopped him by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.  
  
"I think that can wait." She mumbled, her lips pressed against his.  
  
"You sure?" Cole asked.  
  
"Definitely." She replied, kissing him again.  
  
Their kiss grew more passionate and Phoebe mumbled: "Kicking. Baby's kicking."  
  
She took Cole's hand in hers and pressed it on her belly where the baby was kicking. Cole stopped kissing and smiled.  
  
"It's... it's the first time she's kicking." He said as he looked up at Phoebe with tears in his eyes.  
  
"She just wants to let us know that she's here, safe with us." She replied. She loved the feeling of Cole's hand on her belly, she always did but today it was even better. Cole went to kiss her belly and whispered sweet words of love to their unborn daughter growing up inside of the woman he loved more than anything in the world with the twins course.  
  
"Daddy is going to take care of you, I promise, I won't let Mommy do a single move without me by her side." He said.  
  
Phoebe smiled, she was so happy and seeing Cole like this was filling her heart with more joy.  
  
"Maybe you could take care of Mommy and make love to her." She proposed.  
  
Cole looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Remember that you can't upset a pregnant woman, even worst if she's an Halliwell." Phoebe told him.  
  
"Wouldn't take that risk." Cole replied as he kissed her belly several times before kissing her neck, cheeks and lips. He captured her lips and kissed her passionately. Once again, she brought his hand to her belly because the baby was kicking again but she never broke the kiss. Cole was slowly caressing her belly with his thumb, loving the feeling of his daughter kicking. How he was happy, he couldn't believe that, it was like a dream, and if it was really a dream, then he never wanted to wake up.  
  
Cole suddenly stopped and said: "Wait. She's too little to kick."  
  
Phoebe let out a loud sigh, she was annoyed by Cole's constant stop of kissing.  
  
"Maybe she's using her powers." She told him.  
  
"Phoebe... I know you want to make love and I want too but I'm really scared that something might be wrong with the baby, why don't we go to the hospital and then we'll come back here and spend some quality time together... just you and I... under the covers. Is that okay?" Cole asked her.  
  
Even if Phoebe knew that the baby was truly okay and that the only thing she wanted what to share her happiness with Cole, she also knew that he really needed to make sure that their daughter was okay. The look in his eyes was both made of fear and happiness.  
  
"Okay, if it's that you want, we're going to the hospital." She told him.  
  
He kissed her on the lips and said: "Thank you."  
  
After that he got up and get dressed in a matter of time before opening the closet and choosing clothes for Phoebe which he gave her. After a moment, we they were both prepared, Cole shimmered the both of them near to a hospital in Los Angeles. They couldn't go to one in San Francisco, they had files about Phoebe and everything that happened to her. The fact that the baby she had lost was suddenly back would have been too suspicious.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Tom cried out when Phoebe and Cole shimmered in the kids' room in the manor.  
  
Liz immediately ran to Cole who kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Is the baby back?" She asked, noticing that her mom and dad were both smiling.  
  
"Yes baby the baby is back and safe, thanks to you and your brother." Cole answered.  
  
Paige, Piper, Leo, Will and Prue all entered the room in the same time and followed numerous number of hugs and congratulations.  
  
"Can we go home now?" Liz asked to her father.  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe, even if he hadn't get the luck to spend some time alone with her, he knew that he couldn't keep the kids away from the house for a long time, first because they wouldn't understand and second because he missed them too much.   
  
Phoebe smiled and said: "Sure, we're all going back home and spend the rest of the day together, just the five of us."   
  
Liz frowned and started to count on her fingers the members of her family. Cole smiled brightly and pointed at Phoebe's tummy to explain to the little girl why their family was now counting five members.  
  
Liz smiled and everybody was looking at her.  
  
"Oh, I forgot tiny baby there." She said pointing at Phoebe.  
  
"We're going to let you today to celebrate this awesome news in your house but tomorrow, lunch at noon, big celebration." Piper stated with a serious tone who was in fact hiding a big smile of happiness.  
  
"We'll be there." Phoebe told her.  
  
"The five of us." Tom added with a proud smile which made everyone smile.  
  
"Just before we go, I wanted to thank all of you for all the support and comfort you've been giving us during this whole nightmare. Thanks a lot guys, we love you." Cole said with emotion.  
  
"Love you too." Paige replied.  
  
"Love you." Piper and Prue said in the same time.  
  
"Yeah, us too." Leo said, talking for him and Will as the little boy nodded.  
  
"I love you too Daddy." Liz said with she wrapped her arms around her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Once again, she made everybody smile, for sure the little girl was cute, just like her brother and she was quite a good drama actress when she wanted.  
  
"Love you too baby." Cole said, returning the kiss.  
  
"Can we go home now?" Tom asked.  
  
"Sure." Phoebe told him and she took Cole's hand in hers, ready to shimmer.  
  
They all said goodbye and Cole shimmered all his family home.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The Turner family was cuddling on the big couch, watching TV in front of the fire place. Liz was of course and as usual on Cole's lap, Tom on Phoebe's lap and Phoebe resting her head on Cole's shoulder.  
  
"How are we going to name the baby?" Tom asked.  
  
"Is it a girl of a boy?" He added to his previous question.  
  
"Well, it's a little baby girl and..."  
  
"Oh no!" Liz interrupted his mother, letting out a huge sigh.  
  
"I asked for a BOY!" She said looking at the ceiling.  
  
Cole couldn't helped but laugh, he knew how much Liz was scared to loose her place in her father's heart which for sure wasn't going to happen. But to make his little girl a little better, he tighten his grip on her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Phoebe smiled and finished: "And we hadn't choose a name for her yet, so if you have any ideas, you can tell it to us and we'll talk about it."  
  
"If it's a girl, we should call her 'car' or 'TV'." Liz stated, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.  
  
Phoebe shook her head no with an amused smile.  
  
"What about: 'Daddy is Liz's Daddy and that's all'?" The little girl proposed.  
  
"And what about: 'Daddy will always love Lizzie big like a truck even if the baby is a girl'?" Cole proposed.  
  
Liz shrugged and Tom seriously said: "I'll think about a name and I'll tell it to you."  
  
"Not me." Liz immediately said.  
  
"Okay, you guys are free to do what you want, look for a name of not, it's up to you." Phoebe explained.  
  
"Daddy? Can I sleep in your arms tonight?" Liz asked, ignoring Phoebe's sentence.  
  
"Well... huh, not tonight coz Mom and I are both tired but when you wake up tomorrow, I'd like you to come cuddle in bed with us. You too Tommy." Cole said.  
  
Liz nodded and said: "First thing in the morning."  
  
"First thing in the morning." Cole repeated with a smiled, kissing his daughter's top of the head.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
That night. The kids were already tucked in bed and Cole and Phoebe were in the living room, enjoying some time together. Phoebe's was wrapped in Cole's arms as he was nuzzling her neck and caressing her belly. Phoebe was wearing on of Cole's shirt and he was only wearing his boxers. That was how she liked him to be dressed. Phoebe's eyes were closed, she was relaxing in Cole's strong and protective arms and was enjoying the feeling of his lips and hands on her body. No words needed to be told, sometimes words are useless, being in the arms of the man she loved the most on earth, in front of the fireball, without any noises but the wood cracking was delighting. Everyday she thanked God for Cole, for his love and for everything he had given her. She was slowly drifting off to sleep, knowing that it wasn't really what they both had in mind but their day had been exhausted.  
  
She took a huge breath to inhale his scent and whispered: "Thank you for loving me."  
  
By the tone of her voice, Cole could tell that she was falling asleep, he shimmered them in bed and pulled the covers over them. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, leaving no empty space between their bodies.  
  
"You're more than welcome honey." He replied.  
  
Phoebe gave him a satisfied smiled, keeping her eyes closed and they both fell asleep surrounded by love.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
As you can see, I can end up this story now or go on... it's just hope to you guys. I don't want to write just for myself, I want to share with the others how much and Phoebe could have been happy.... So if you want more, just let me know and I'll write more, otherwise, it'll be the end.  
  
If you want to be in the update list (to receive an email every time I update one of my stories or on I co-write with my friend), let me know it in one of your review or by sending me an email at: julytheslayer@wanadoo.fr 


	22. Good day, bad news

As always it's been a long time and as always I am so sorry... I wanted to thank all of you for your support, specially Cathie.  
  
No matter what destiny puts on your road, stay strong and rely on people who are here for you during the bad times... Brighter times will come along...  
  
Chapter 22  
  
"Good day, bad news."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"So you see, Mommy says Daddy and I are linked so when you'll be out there, maybe you won't have him as much as I do." Liz was whispering to Phoebe's tummy.  
  
"But don't worry, I'm sure Tom will share Mommy with you." She added.  
  
"Baby, what are you doing?" Phoebe asked to her daughter as she opened her eyes.  
  
Liz looked up and said: "Teaching the baby that Daddy is my Daddy."  
  
"Liz." Phoebe said sternly as she sighed.  
  
"I told them to make it a boy!" She protested.  
  
"Come over here and be quiet, Daddy is still sleeping." Phoebe said as she opened her arms to welcome her little girl.  
  
Liz cuddled to her mother's side, wrapping one of her arm around her Mom's neck. Phoebe kissed her on the forehead and brushed her hair.  
  
"I think you're wrong about Daddy and the baby you know." She explained to the little girl.  
  
"We all know Daddy loves you as much as he loves Tom and as much as he will love the baby." She added.  
  
"He loves me a little more." Liz said.  
  
"I love all of you the same way." Cole said as he turned to wrapped his arms around Phoebe and Liz. He just had woken up but he had heard a part of Phoebe and Liz's conversation. He kissed Liz on the forehead as the little girl was still cuddled with her mother and after that, he kissed Phoebe passionately.  
  
"Is that how you do babies?" Liz curiously asked as she was watching them kissing.  
  
The couple smiled and they pulled apart.  
  
"You're too young to ask." Cole said.  
  
"Morning." A sleepy Tom said happily as he entered the room. He cuddled next to Phoebe who kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"How did you sleep boy?" Cole asked.  
  
"Good, but still tired." The little boy replied while yawning.  
  
"We're all tired, we all had a hard week, let's rest all together until we all feel ready to go to the park to have lunch." Cole said.  
  
"You forget that Aunt Piper said that we are going to have lunch at the manor Daddy." Tom said.  
  
"How could I forget about that?" Cole replied with a smile.  
  
"I think we all go to the park in the afternoon." Phoebe said and everyone nodded.  
  
Cole rested one of his hand on Phoebe's tummy caressing it gently and Tom did the same. The baby started kicking and they both felt it. Tom looked at Phoebe with round eyes and she smiled at him in return.  
  
"Lizzie, give me your hand." Cole said.  
  
The little girl did as she was asked and Cole brought her hand to Phoebe's belly where the baby was kicking.  
  
"I think that means that she doesn't want you to put your hand on Mommy's belly." Liz stated.  
  
"I think it means she's happy to have all of us here." Phoebe said.  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe, they both were a little scared of Liz behavior, they didn't want her to reject the baby or to fell rejected. Cole gave a reassuring smile at Phoebe and he put his hand on top of Liz's and said: "It's gonna be awesome when you'll both be on my lap and you'll be giving her her bottle."  
  
"I will do that?" Liz asked, looking at her father.  
  
"Well, of course you'll have to do that, you'll have to take care of her, make sure she drinks her whole bottle, teach her how to be a good witch, how to make potions, how to use her powers, when to use them or not. You'll be her big sister, that's pretty big." Cole explained.  
  
"Really?" Liz asked as she looked at her mother to make sure of what her father had just say  
  
"Of course, you'll have to learn her a lot of things. Tom will also have to teach her some things but, you'll have to do most of the work, you know, girls' stuffs." Phoebe said.  
  
"I didn't know about that." Liz said, she was surprised that she will have to do so much things for the baby.  
  
"But, Mommy, I don't know how to teach her to good things, I never did that before." Liz said, she was starting to be worried, for sure it was hard to be a big sister.  
  
"Well, Auntie Prue and Auntie Piper both know a lot about being big sisters." Phoebe said with a smile.  
  
"Great, I'll call them later." The little girl said.  
  
"Hey, she kicked again, does she means she likes me?" She asked to her mother.  
  
"Of course she likes you, she likes all of us." Phoebe replied.  
  
"I like her too, I'm her big sister." Liz said with a proud smile on her face.  
  
Tom rolled his eyes and Phoebe and Cole smiled at each others and they kissed again.  
  
Liz looked at Tom and said with a nod of her head: "They do that too much, we'll be big sister and big brother again."  
  
Phoebe and Cole both smiled and stopped kissing.  
  
Tom yawned and said: "Can we sleep now?"  
  
"Yes baby." Phoebe told him and kissed him on the forehead. Cole, Liz and Tom all kept their hands on Phoebe's belly and they all fell back asleep, all cuddled up and feeling awesomely good.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
They all were at the manor, they had lunch all together, Piper, Paige and Prue had decorated the house with pink balloons to celebrate the fact that the baby was back. Liz had had an important conversation with her aunties Prue and Piper about being a big sister. She was impressed about the fact that it was such an important thing to do.  
  
Phoebe was watching Cole, Leo, Tom and Will playing football in the garden when Liz joined her.  
  
"Aunty Prue told me that when you were little you never listened to her." The little girl told to her mother.  
  
Phoebe smiled and said: "That's right."  
  
"What if the baby doesn't listen to me?" She asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure she listens to you." Phoebe said, brushing her daughter's hair.  
  
"Because when you were little your mommy went up there, that's why you didn't listen to Aunty Prue? Coz your mommy wasn't here to tell you to listen to her?" Liz asked again.  
  
"Yeah, that's why." Phoebe replied.  
  
"But you're not going to go up there when the baby will be here, right?" Liz asked, she was a bit worried.  
  
Phoebe kneeled down and replied with a smile: "Not a chance." And with that she hugged her daughter tightly and after she pulled apart she gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Leo passed over them and said: "The Elders are calling, I have to go."  
  
Paige and Prue walked towards him Paige said: "They are calling us as well."  
  
"Let's go, this must be important." Leo stated as they all orbed out.  
  
Will and Tom came back inside the manor followed by Cole.  
  
"Come on Lizzie, let's go play hide and seek." Will stated.  
  
The three kids ran upstairs to play.  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe and smiled, the sun was shining on her skin and she was even more beautiful. He realized that she was running her hand on her belly and he walked close to her, hugging her from behind and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
She smiled widely, resting against his strong body, enjoying as always being in his arms, feeling his hands over her body was delighting.  
  
"What are you thinking about beautiful?" Cole asked her, his lips closed to her ear, it made her shiver and smile even more as if that was possible.  
  
"Nothing, just enjoying being with my family." She replied, letting out a sigh, closing her eyes and still smiling.  
  
"You fell asleep yesterday night." He said whispering in her ear.  
  
"I was exhausted." She replied.  
  
"Hope you won't be exhausted tonight coz I promise I won't let you fall asleep, you'll be up all night." He whispered again and started kissing her neck and shoulder to make sure she would understand his meanings. He slide his hands under her blouse up to her ribs, exposing her round belly.  
  
"Someone could see us Cole." She whispered.  
  
He stepped back from her and adjusted her blouse, she sighed, not wanting him to let her go.  
  
"Someone could see us Phoebe." He repeated her own words, noticing her disappointment and flashing her his best smile.  
  
She bit her lower lip and looked at him, she knew he wouldn't resist to that and that he would take her back in his arms, which he did quickly. He kissed her passionately and one more time, he ran his hands under her blouse. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pressed herself against him, willingly returning his kiss. It's been so long since the last time they had really been together, they both were aching with desire but their kiss was still passionate, sweet and soft at the same time.  
  
They both where lost in their own little word when Piper, who was passing by, said: "Get a room people."  
  
They broke their kiss but the did not let go the other, they were both smiling and Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her sister and said: "You're just jealous."  
  
"Hum... no thank you, I already have my man." Piper replied as she was walking in the kitchen.  
  
It was a nice sunny afternoon so Cole and Phoebe decided to go in the garden and rest under the sun for a while. They both laid down on a long chair, Phoebe laying on her side, her body half across Cole's. She slid her hand under his shirt to caress his side gently as he was brushing her hair and kissing the top of her head from time to time. They shared a comfortable silence for a while, Phoebe had her eyes closed and was smiling happily.  
  
She was the first to broke the silence by saying: "Baby's kicking."  
  
Cole smiled turned with Phoebe in his arms so that she was now lying on her back and he was the one lying on his side. He laid his hand on her belly, waiting the baby to kick again, which she did.  
  
"Hello there, are you kicking coz you missed me?" He asked with a smile.  
  
Phoebe chuckled and Cole looked up at her and told her: "You are radiant honey."  
  
Phoebe blushed and Cole kissed her passionately.  
  
When they pulled apart Cole asked: "So, are we going to have another baby after this one?"  
  
Phoebe was surprised by this question.  
  
"Well, three kids is already a lot of work you know." She replied, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Well yeah but maybe we could have a another boy you know." He proposed.  
  
"Liz would be really upset about it." She said, she didn't really want to have another baby.  
  
"Would you be upset?" Cole asked.  
  
"I think three babies is good enough." She told him.  
  
"Okay." Cole replied, laying next to her and still resting his hand on her belly.  
  
Phoebe thought he was upset so she asked him: "Do you really want four kids?"  
  
"Nope, I'm already happy with the four of you, and if you don't feel up to have another baby it's okay with me, as long as you're happy, I am too." He told her.  
  
"I love you." She told him and kissed him. Cole kissed her back and their kiss became more and more passionate. They kept kissing trying to control the desire overwhelming them.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, Leo, Prue and Paige orbed back from the Elders, they all looked bad.  
  
"What happened?" Piper asked, worried as she saw the look on their faces.  
  
"They Elders... they... they are not really happy about the fact that Tom and Liz brought the baby back." Paige told her.  
  
"What??" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"Why didn't you guys bring your niece back?" Leo asked Piper.  
  
"Because that would have been personal gain and we all know that." Piper replied.  
  
"The kids did it and that's personal gain." Prue said.  
  
"It can't be personal gain, they are just kids, they don't even know what personal gain is!" Piper said, she was starting to be upset.  
  
"We all know that, but the Elders don't share our point of view. In fact, they know just like us that this is not personal gain but they are using it for their purposes." Paige explained.  
  
"What do they want?" Piper asked.  
  
"They want Cole to go topside and give them all the information he can find about the activities of the underworld, kinda like a double agent. Paige will be in charge of him, she'll be the only one allowed to see him and she'll be the one telling the Elders about Cole's discoveries about the activities of the underworld." Leo explained.  
  
"But if he does that, he'll have to leave Phoebe and prove to the underworld that he is bad again, that he is able to kill innocent." Piper said.  
  
"Except he won't be allowed to kill innocents, he'll have to be good and to lie to the others demons, like he did in the past." Leo said.  
  
"They are going to kill him if they find out, he can't do that, there is no way he's going back to the underworld, that would kill Phoebe and the kids can't live without their Daddy." Piper said.  
  
"We don't have a choice here Piper." Paige said.  
  
"Of course we have a choice, the choice is he won't go, that's all." Piper replied.  
  
"He has to go, otherwise the Elders will go back in time and erase what the kids did to save the baby." Prue said sadly.  
  
"We all know Cole would do everything for his family, he'll go down there for his daughter, even if he has to risk his life, he did that for Liz and he'll do that for the little girl inside Phoebe's belly..." Leo said.  
  
Piper looked down, it was too unfair.  
  
"We have to tell him." Prue stated.  
  
"Not now." Piper said firmly. She walked in the sunroom and the other followed them, they looked in the garden and Piper said: "Look how happy they are, we can't break that now, let's give them some time together, we'll tell them in some days." Piper said.  
  
Cole and Phoebe where still laying on the long chair, tickling each other and laughing, unaware of what destiny held for them.  
  
"We don't have a lot of time Piper." Leo told her.  
  
She cuddled in his arms and said: "It's so unfair, why can't they let them be happy?"  
  
They kids ran in the sunroom, running one after the other and laughing. Tom and Will ran back upstairs but Liz stop in front of Piper and asked: "Where are Daddy and Mommy?"  
  
"In the garden sweetie." She replied with a smile to her niece.  
  
"I'm going to see them then." The little girl decided as she ran in the garden.  
  
"How are we going to tell her that her Daddy has to leave?" Paige asked letting out a sad sighed.  
  
"Let's not talk about it, not now." Piper said.  
  
In the garden, Liz was now laying between her parents.  
  
"How is the baby Mommy?" She asked.  
  
"Good, still kicking." Phoebe answered.  
  
"Can we call her little?" The little girl asked.  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Because she is little." Liz answered.  
  
"Well, little isn't exactly a name for a little girl." Phoebe replied.  
  
"I'll call her little no matter what." Liz stated.  
  
"Fine." Phoebe gave up with a smile. She looked up at Cole, he hadn't say anything yet, she was wondering what was wrong.  
  
"Cole is there something wrong?" She decided to ask.  
  
"Oh... huh... no, I was just thinking." He replied.  
  
"Thinking about what?" Liz asked.  
  
"Why do you always want to know everything about everything?" Cole asked.  
  
Liz shrugged and Cole noticed Phoebe's worried expression.  
  
Cole smiled and winked at her and she looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I was just thinking about tonight you know, what we're going to have for dessert." He said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What is going to happen tonight?" Liz asked.  
  
"We're going to have dinner..." He said to Liz and then he looked at Phoebe and said: "And go to bed..." He trailed off.  
  
Phoebe smiled at him, she was no more worried, Cole was teasing and he was probably tired, nothing to worry about. That was good, she didn't want to have to worry anymore, she wanted a normal life with her family.  
  
Liz cuddled to her father and Phoebe moved closer to the both of them, allowing Cole to hold them.  
  
He smiled at her and mouthed: "I'm okay." And with that he brushed her hair and smiled at her again, they locked eyes which were shining with love.  
  
"We're going to have a nice tan, it's very sunny today." Liz said.  
  
She got up and said: "I'm going to have something to drink, do you want something little?"  
  
"No, I think she's not thirsty right now." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Okay." Liz said and with that she ran in the kitchen.  
  
Cole immediately kissed Phoebe passionately and when they pulled apart she asked: "What was that for?"  
  
"For loving me, for being so beautiful and for driving me crazy." Cole replied and without waiting for an answer he kissed her again.  
  
"Can't we shimmer in our room right now?" He asked, not letting her go.  
  
"You are pretty turned on Cole Turner." Phoebe said, kissing him on the lips and caressing his chest with one of her finger.  
  
"Can't help it, you're too hot." He replied and started to kiss her again.  
  
"Just wait until tonight..." Phoebe trailed off with an evil smile...  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
So, what about this new chapter? What do you guys think? Is Cole going to leave or are the Elders going to change their minds about it?? Please review and tell me your feelings about it!!  
  
Thanks.  
  
If you want to be in the update list (to receive an email every time I update one of my stories or on I co-write with my friend), let me know it in one of your review or by sending me an email at: julytheslayer@wanadoo.fr 


	23. Not feeling good

Hello people. Yeah, you can yell at me, hate me or insult me but I do not post fast, I deserve that and once again I'm truly sorry for that. So please, let's forget that and go back deep into the story, remember that because the kids made Phoebe's baby come back, the Elders have decided to punish Cole for that and he'll have to go back to the underworld and work under-cover for them in order to bring back information about the evil.  
Thanks again for your patience and for all your reviews.  
  
Chapter 23

"Not feeling good."  
  
######  
  
Cole was lying on top of Phoebe, both were sweaty and trying to recover their breaths. He was slowly kissing her neck while waiting to come back down to earth after a fabulous love making. They were both caressing each other sides when Cole looked up at Phoebe and whispered: "I love you." She smiled at him and replied: "I love you too." And they kissed once again before Cole laid on his side wrapping his arms around Phoebe and her mother-to-be belly. Phoebe couldn't help but keep smiling, she loved that guy too much and she never had dream of someone better, he was the one, her prince charming, the love of her life, the one fulfilling her wishes and secret desires. She was utterly in love with him and nothing could ever change this wonderful feeling of loving someone and being loved in return.  
"So?" Cole asked with a smile.  
"So... that was kinda nice." She replied, teasing him.  
"Yeah you can say that. Now how about we get dressed into or Pj's and get some sleep before the kids wake up?" Cole said.  
"What about some kisses?" She asked and without waiting his answer she kissed him as she pressed herself against him, absolutely not against his will. They broke their kiss when they heard Liz crying.  
"I'll get her." Cole said as he gave Phoebe one more quickly kiss on the lips. He got up, put a boxer on and shimmered in the kids room where he found Liz sitting up on her bed and crying.  
He immediately took her in his arms and whispered: "Hey baby it's okay, Daddy's here. Shhh, the nightmare is over baby."  
Liz wrapped her arms around him and held him as tight as she could.  
"What's wrong?" Tom asked as he sat up on his bed and tried to open his eyes.  
"It's okay buddy, Lizzie just had a nightmare, nothing to worry about, just go back to sleep."  
Tom nodded and immediately laid back in his bed, he was exhausted but really cute.  
Liz was still sobbing when Phoebe entered the room wearing one of Cole's shirt. She went to Tom bed and kissed him on the forehead before adjusting the covers on him and after that she sat down next to her daughter and Cole and she asked: "What happened baby? Is it a nightmare?"  
Liz nodded and Phoebe kissed her on the cheek.  
"It was really bad." Liz said, clutching on Cole even more tightly.  
"I was with the baby and Mommy but Daddy had to leave, he had to go away and leave me all alone." The little girl said, still crying.  
"That was just a nightmare, I'm not going anywhere without you and you know that." Cole said, kissing her on the forehead.  
Liz nodded and finally stopped crying.  
Cole placed her back in bed, under the covers and he and Phoebe laid by Liz's side.  
"Is little baby okay?" The little girl asked.  
"Yeah, don't worry, just go back to sleep." Phoebe replied.  
"Yeah but you stay with me so that the nightmare won't be back." Liz said.  
"Of course we're staying and tomorrow when you'll wake up, all you'll have to do is to run in our room and cuddle with us." Cole told her.  
Liz smiled widely and closed her eyes as her father and her mother both wrapped their arms around her. She was feeling really good and secured with them and fall asleep in a matter of time.  
After a while, Cole and Phoebe came back to their room and cuddled together in bed.  
"Liz's nightmare could be a premonition." Phoebe said.  
"You think?" Cole asked her.  
"I don't know, I don't think so, she's just feeling insecure with the baby coming on, besides she is used to have nightmares where she is alone without you, I don't think this is a premonition." Phoebe explained.  
"I don't think it a premonition either." Cole told her.  
"Good coz the last thing I want is you to leave me alone, I love you too much for that." Phoebe said, wrapping her arms around him and pressing herself against him, inhaling his scent, feeling his body closed to hers and hearing his heart beat.  
"Let's just sleep, enough of crazy talking." Cole stated before kissing her passionately and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
######  
  
The next morning, when Phoebe woke up, she didn't find Cole in bed holding her in his arms as usual and it was bothering her. She sighed deeply and got up. She walked in the kitchen and found Cole preparing breakfast. When he saw her, Cole couldn't help but smiled, the look on her face was telling him that she was upset that he wasn't in bed with her with she woke up and that it had made her grumpy. She was pouting as she walked towards him and he found her incredibly cute.  
Without saying anything, Phoebe cuddled against Cole, wrapping her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He kissed her on the top of the head and told her: "Morning honey."  
"Unfair you weren't in bed with me." She told him without looking at him.  
"I wanted to prepare breakfast and be in our room with food before you wake up." He explained.  
"You know I hate when you're not there in the morning, let's go back to bed now." She ordered him as Liz entered the room.  
"Look, here's another grumpy one." Cole stated. In fact, Liz was looking just like her mother when she had entered the room some minutes before and once again, it made Cole smile. Liz was pouting and walked close to her Daddy who took her in his arms, holding both of her and Phoebe.  
Phoebe smiled at her daughter and kissed her on the cheek as the little girl cuddled to her father just like Phoebe did.  
"Can we go back to bed?" Liz asked with a sleepy expression.  
Cole smiled and said: "Like mother, like daughter."  
Phoebe smiled and Cole shimmered them in their room, leaving breakfast unfinished.  
  
######  
  
At the manor, everyone was looking sad in the beautiful and sunny morning. Will was still sleeping but Leo, Piper, Paige and Prue where in the kitchen having breakfast except that no one was eating food or drinking coffee. They were all looking down, staring at their full coffee cup.  
"We should tell Cole first." Paige said, referring to the Elder's order to make Cole going in the underworld to get information in order to save his little girl.  
"He'll know how to tell Phoebe, it's better if he is the one telling him, just him and her, no one else around." She added.  
Piper sighed, she was at the verge of tears, she hated this situation, once again her little sister was going to be devastated, she had been thought too much already.  
"We'll find a way to make them spend some time together without anyone knowing it." Prue stated firmly.  
"Hey!" Paige exclaimed, she knew a way for them to stay together.  
Everyone stared at her, wondering what was wrong with her.  
"I know a way for them to stay together, Cole as to go back to the underworld and Phoebe and the kids could follow him, you know turning evil without turning evil, faking it. They could be all together." Paige explained.  
Piper looked at Leo and asked: "Would it be okay with the rules?"  
Leo shrugged and said: "Of course not, but we've broke the rules so many times that one more time can't hurt."  
"We could prepare a potion for Phoebe so that she would have all the evil attitudes, black eyes, fireballs but she'll be controlling it." Prue said.  
"Prue, that means that we're going to loose her." Piper said sadly.  
"I know Piper, but she'll be with Cole and the kids, she'll be happy and safe." Prue replied sadly.  
Everyone looked down again. They all hated the ideas of the Turner family leaving for the underworld but they knew it was what was best for them, they would be all together.  
"Alright people, let's prepare this potion and make our sis happy." Piper stated, getting up from her chair.  
  
######  
  
It was a sunny afternoon, they kids were playing outside and Cole was watching them. Both of him and Phoebe were very careful not to leave the kids alone when they were playing in the garden, who knows what could happen. Cole was worry about Phoebe, it was strange for him that she wasn't in the garden with the rest of the family. He looked inside the house and did not see her.  
"Be nice, I'll be right back." He told to Liz and Tom.  
The kids nodded and he smiled at them before walking inside the house where he found Phoebe curled up into a ball on the couch, she was definetely not looking good.  
He rushed over her and asked: "Baby what's wrong?"  
Phoebe smiled weakly at him and said: "Nothing, don't worry."  
"You look bad honey, is it the baby?" Cole asked, ignoring what she just said.  
"I'm just feeling a little down and..." She trailed off.  
"And what? Do you want me to shimmer you to the hospital?" He asked, he was too worried about her, he didn't want to loose this little one, loosing once was already way too much.  
"No, thank you Cole, it's just that my back hurts." She told him.  
"Oh, looks like this little one is giving a hard time to her Mommy." He said with a smile.  
Phoebe smiled back at him and he kissed her, sliding his hand down her back and massaging her slowly. When he pulled apart from their sweet kiss, he didn't stop to massage her back. She kept her eyes closed and relaxed slowly.  
"Prue?!" Cole asked looking at the ceiling. Phoebe opened her eyes as Prue orbed in.  
"Can you watch the kids, they are in the garden." Cole asked her.  
"Are you okay sweetie?" Prue asked to her little sister.  
"Yeah, it's just that my back hurts and I'm a little tired as well." Phoebe answered, flashing a look at Cole.  
"Okay, I'll watched the little ones." Prue stated and with a look at Cole she said: "Take good care of my baby sis."  
Cole nodded and Prue walked in the garden.  
"I'm sorry I kept you up all night long, you're all tired now." Cole told Phoebe with a smile before kissing her.  
"You're all forgiven... if you keep massaging my back." Phoebe replied.  
Cole smiled willingly and slid down on the couch, wrapping his arms around her and massaging her back slowly. He kissed her on the couch and whispered: "It's not a problem if you fall asleep you know."  
Phoebe nodded slowly and began to fall asleep but she suddenly get up and ran to the bathroom. Cole stood up as well and ran after her. He found her throwing up in the toilets and it made him even more worried about her and the baby's health.  
"Phoebe are you sure you're okay, you're freaking me out." He told her.  
Phoebe shook her head no and she collapsed against the wall while crying. Cole approached her but she pushed him away gently. She walked over the sink and started to wash herself. Cole didn't give up and walked close to her again. As she didn't protest, he wrapped his arms around her from behind.  
"It's okay honey." He whispered in her ear.  
Phoebe nodded but did not stop crying.  
"I'm going to prepare a hot bubble bath for you so that you can relax." He told her.  
She nodded and wiped away her tears. He was about to walked towards the bath tube but she grabbed his hand and told him: "You don't have to be worry Cole, this is normal, I'm pregnant and I don't feel good, I throw up and I'm emotional, but the baby is fine."  
He kissed her on the forehead and said: "I can't help feeling like that but please let me take care of you and the baby, let me love you."  
She nodded and closed her eyes, thanking God for Cole and for her family, she was so glad to have them, to have him. He kissed her again on the forehead before running the hot water.  
Meanwhile in the garden, Tom was playing with his Power Rangers while Liz was sitting alone looking down. Prue noticed that so she walked towards the little girl and asked: "What's wrong Lizzie?"  
The little girl looked up with tears in her eyes and said: "Daddy has to leave right?"  
Prue didn't know what to say. Liz looked down, shrugged and sighed.  
"Why do you say that?" Prue asked her.  
"It's because of my dreams you know, I've told Mommy but I shouldn't have. I know Daddy is going to leave." Liz said.  
Prue opened her arms wide and said: "Come here little one."  
Liz immediately cuddled up in her Aunt's arms and said: "I don't want my Daddy to leave."  
"I know, no one wants him to leave but you can be sure that we'll do everything possible for you all to stay together." Prue stated.  
"But he doesn't have to leave right now? He can stay with us a little more right?" Liz asked full of hope.  
"I don't know baby but let's not tell anyone about this okay? We'll tell them when the good time will come." Prue said.  
Liz nodded and said: "I hate to be a witch you know because it's not fair."  
"Not fair at all, I know." Prue added before placing a kiss on her niece's head.  
  
######  
  
Phoebe had had her bath and was now in her Pj's, laying in her, her eyes closed, trying to relax and make the pain of her stomach and her back go away. Cole was right next to her and he whispered: "Try to rest baby, I'm going to take care of the two little ones out there and make dinner, don't worry about anything."  
Phoebe nodded, Cole kissed her on the lips and walked out of the room but Phoebe called him.  
"What?" He asked her as he turned back to face her.  
"Don't burn dinner." She told him with a faint smile.  
"I won't." He replied with a smile and with that he walked in the living room where Liz, Prue and Tom where watching TV.  
"Is Mommy okay?" Tom asked.  
"Yeah, she's just a little tired you know she needs to rest a lot." Cole explained.  
"Can I go rest with her?" Tom asked.  
"Only if you let her rest." Cole declared.  
Tom nodded and said: "I'll rest with her."  
"Me too." Stated Liz and both of the kids ran in Phoebe and Cole's room.  
Cole smiled and looked at Prue.  
"Thank you." He told her.  
"You're welcome, you take good care of them Cole, you're an awesome father and husband." She replied.  
"Thank you." He said again.  
Prue smiled, she hugged him which was new for her but she came to really appreciate him and she hated the idea of him being far away from Phoebe, the kids and the whole Halliwell family. But that was fate, wasn't it? The Elders had written that Cole and Phoebe would never live happy ever after, that someone or something will always stand up against them, that they will never have a normal life. Prue hated them, she hated the Elders, she hated being a whitelighter, she hated being a witch.  
She pulled away from Cole, she was about to cry but she smiled at him and told him: "I'm leaving now, but call me if you need me, you know I'm always around."  
Cole nodded and told her: "Thank you."  
"You've said that three times." Prue said.  
"That's because I really mean it." He replied.  
She smiled and orbed out.  
Cole sighed, he really liked the girl now but now was time to focus on Phoebe and the kids and ... dinner... not to burn dinner.  
  
######  
  
Prue was watching the house from above, making sure nothing would interrupt the peaceful atmosphere around them. But if only, if only they knew what was going to happen. If only they knew that Cole would have to go away and risk is life in the underworld, if only they knew that they will never be happy ever after...  
  
######  
  
So, what do you guys think? More? No more? Any questions? Please review, I need to know where I stand. Thanks a lot.


End file.
